


A Haunten-n-n-ning

by LadyGoofy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, I believe everyone will, Multi, Paranormal, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans has a potty mouth, Short Sans, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, adding tags as we go, except frisk, reader is female, smol skellie, so does reader, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoofy/pseuds/LadyGoofy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts, demons, monsters? You love them all. You love the thrill. You want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

You were completely normal.

Er.. Well as normal as anyone else could be.

Well actually there was that one thing. You were obsessed with supernatural and paranormal things. People. Creatures.

Your a huge sucker for those cheesey vampire, werewolf, romance novels. That's not really the truth. Any mythological creature grabbed your fancy too. You loved exploring haunted places or giving things a try like Charlie Charlie or hide and seek by yourself. The thrill of adrenaline excited you.

Your friends and family didn't exactly share as large an interest in your hobbies so you tend to do these things by yourself. This time you were going to Mt. Ebott, supposedly one of the most haunted places on this side of the country. It didn't have a reputation like Mt. Fuji, but people heard voices, felt like the were being watched, saw apperations, and were sometimes touched.

Also people reported electronics dying and turning them back on with a message saved in their notes. That there definitely peaked your interest and you had been saving up quite a bit just to stay in a cabin near by for week.

Grabbing your things you locked the door to your house and quickly threw everything in. You were so excited, you couldn't stop squirming in your seat as you drove to your destination. You had taken precautions of course. Kids have disappeared in the area so you were sure to set the GPS locator on all of your devices and let everyone know you were only staying a week, no more. And if there was a possibility of being kidnapped, you set up a special code word for everyone as well.

Glancing at your bags in the back seat you couldn't help the grin growing on your face. You had bought one of those fancy EMF detectors and a radio box. But since reports said the ghosts could use the note pad on a phone you brought a few old phones

After half a day of driving you finally got to the mountain and arrived at your cabin, you enjoyed the view. The mountains were always so beautiful in your opinion. Though you were still creeped out by insects being near you, you always sucked it up and enjoyed the environment.

A lanky elderly man made his way to you, his face looked to be in a permanent scowl. Or maybe that was because the sun was blinding him? He shuffled over, "You rentin' the cabin?" Smiling you nodded, "Yes sir I am." Picking your wallet out your pocket you pulled out a hundred and held it out. "I really appreciate you letting me rent the place." He grunted and handed over a key for the cabin. "Don't trash the place. No parties. Don't break or damaged the property. Watch your step in the woods." With those rules he left on an ATV.

Okaaaay.

  
Grabbing your bags, you made quick work setting up your living space for the week and headed out to tour the surrounding area. It wasn't bad, it was setup originally for "camping" there were things set up to entertain kids like a tire swing and note cards on trees or stands that said things like "This is poison ivy! Don't touch it! It'll make you iitchy" or "This is an ever green!".  
You wanted to start now but it was still much too early for anything to happen so you walked back to the cabin and set an alarm, making sure everything was hooked up and charging.  
A loud screeching jerked you from bed and you quickly canceled the alarm blarring from your phone. You had set up the 'CALL 9-1-1 NOOOOOW' from that Skrillex song and it worked wonders completely waking you up in a snap.  
Jumping out of bed you washed your face, tied up your hair, and made a sandwhich. Standing in the livingroom you watched the t.v. and ate your sandwhich. Looked like the weather is going to be decent tonight. Finishing up you shut off the screen and packed your bag.

Abnormal amount of charged phones, Check.

EMF detector, Check.

Radio box, Check.

Water bottles, Check.

First Aide kit, Check.

Rope, Check.

Trail mix, Check.

Flash lights (3), Check.

Shutting off the lights and locking the door you set out with the biggest grin on your face.

**11:40 p.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad that I'm not as into this fic as I am the other one I'm writing.  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it.  
> Feel free to follow my tumblr!

**11:50 p.m.**

You hadn't even gotten that far and the air was already chilling you to the bone. Straightening you bag you pressed forward. As you walked you memorised land markers, a pile of rocks, that dead branch that was flipping you off, that weird perfectly rounded bush. No seriously, this bush was a perfect sphere.

The stars were bright and sparkling and the view washed away any uneasiness that tickled you wrong. You continued moving up. If you didn't get any kind of responses tonight you'd definitly invite everyone to camp out here with you. The air was fresh and heavy with the smell of moist dirt and ever green.

_Snap!_

You swivled around. "Hello?" Silence. Sliding your bag off you zipped it open and pulled out your things. You turned on the EMF detector, "If anyone is here, I'm just setting out some things you can mess with if you want. This device I just sat out will make a creaking sound to let me know your here." moving away you turned on an old cell phone and activated the note pad app,"I also heard someone here likes to mess with phones? So I brought a few." setting that down and moving away you sat and waited.

"So like I'm not the best at this, I don't like to use provocative tactics so uhm, your welcome to join me and hang out under these beautiful stars."

One thing you forgot to mention. You never had any experience. Yea you went to haunted places and stayed up all night but nothing ever happened to you. You just looked at it this way, the ghosts weren't ready for you yet. They did their thing at their own time.

The bushes rustled near you and you squinted at the spot. "Hello? Anyone there?"

But nobody came.

**12:30 a.m.**

Time usually goes by so much slower when sitting in the dark all by yourself. Your eyes had completely adjusted to the darkness now and you realize the spot you stopped in was actually a small clearing. Oh, perfect.

The phone in your pocket buzzed.

_***What are you doing here?** _

Your phone shut off and one of the spares started going off.

_***You shouldn't be here.** _

That one shut off then the EMF started to go off. "Hello? I'm only here to talk to you. Learn who you are and stuff."

Silence.

A pebble smack you in between the eyes and you winced. Rude. Rubbing the sore spot you looked around.

_***It's dangerous right now. Come back tomorrow night.** _

Oh your phone didn't shut off this time. "Why do you turn off phones when you contact me?"

_***People normally leave when their phones dies. Common logic to automatically charge it.** _

Wow this spirit was sassy. "Before I go! What are you?" The phone buzzed and you looked back down,   _ ***I'** **m not dangerous if that's what your asking. Now leave.**_ Another pebble flew in your direction, "Okay okay jeez. I'll come back tomorrow calm your tits."

After gathering your things, you stood to leave and tripped. Your laces were tied together. Not dangerous my ass. Fixing your laces, you stomped back to your temporary home. Maybe you should use some provocative things next time.

Arriving you sat your bag by the couch and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it. "Rude ass spirit. Throwing things." You stripped your clothes on the way to the bathroom and tossed them all around. It was alway fun to parade around in your birthday suit in complete solitude. Turning on the water and starting up the shower you relaxed in the hot water, letting your muscles soak it all up.

This was actually pretty nice.

You may come out here more often just to get away from stress.

Shutting off the water and stepping out, you toweled off and turned to the mirror to rub your night time cleanser on your face.

The bottle clattered in the sink.

On the mirror, a pair of breasts (nipples and all) was marked in the condesation.

You'll fucking fight a ghost if it kept this shit up.

**2:00 a.m.**

Your phone constantly buzzed through the night, but every time you check, there were no notifications. Eventually you tossed it out of the room and slammed the door trying to make a point.

The blankets were pulled off your frame. You left them on the floor.

Silence.

Sigh.

Finally.

Sleep was on the edge of your mind. Yes. You were almos-

The alarm loudly sang some scream-o in your face.

Yelling, you ripped all the electronics out of the wall outlets and tossed them into the kitchen closet and entered the bedroom.

The bed was flipped over.

The entire frame.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

You yanked the mattress from under the frame, took a benadryl and attempted to sleep.

**5:00 a.m.**

You fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You learned the hard way on how loud birds can be. Fucking birds being up when the sun rises. Bitch, people need sleep in the morning, shut the hell up and get your feathery ass in that nest.

Rolling off the mattress and onto the floor, you picked your self up and got dressed. Good thing you were use to minimal sleep. Trudging to the kitchen you stopped dead in your tracks. The chairs were stacked quite impressively ontop the table. All the drawers and cabinets were open. Your panties and bras hangning on the ceiling fan.

Completely ignoring all of it, you grabbed your phone from the floor and took a picture and continued into the kitchen to make some coffee. At least they had the decency to not break things.

**Send Mass Picture Message To: Mom, Tyler, Cadence**

_#rekt #nosleep #ghostart_

**Attached File:**

The coffee machine was making that beautiful churning bubbly sound that you loved. You moved around the kitchen putting everything back in the cabinets and shutting the doors and drawers. You left the chairs on the table. Shit. There were no coffee cups. They were here yesterday.

Ghosts.

It was the ghosts.

They're still messing with you.

Grabbing the sugar, liquid creamer, and cappuccino powder you laughed. "Think your smart? I do this all the time!" You dumped all the contents into the coffee pot, stirred it, and sipped from the spout.

"Get your shit straight, damn."

Looking back to your phone you had a large amount of replies.

_"Did they do that?"_

_"Thats actually really cool!"_

_"Will you have to pay for damaged? I'm not loaning you money."_

_"Stay safe!"_

_"Don't piss them off!"_

You made your way out the front door and groaned when the sun hit your face. Reaching into your bra and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, you popped the top and bumped the bottom to make one stick out and you pulled it out with your lips. Returning the pack to it's original place and digging your lighter out from under your breast, you made quick work to light it and inhaled.

That's much better. The oncoming day was bearable now. Something caught your eye when your temporary blindness faded. All the mugs were on the ground. This is really fucked up. How'd they do this while you were asleep? The doors were still locked. Windows were still closed. You sat in a chair, your shorts absorbed some of the morning dew from the wooden chair and you sat back, sipping from your coffee pot and smoking your cigarette.

You'll pick up those mugs later and wash them. The weather was nice though. You wouldn't mind setting up a tent away from these asshole spirits.

Jokes on them. You weren't leaving. Stomping out your cigarette and chugging down your coffee a grin spread across your face. It'll take more than sleep deprivation to run you off. Grabbing a few mugs at a time and sitting them on the counter, you quickly washed them all and sat them on the drying rack. You plugged in all of your electronics and nearly crushed one of the still active phones in your hand.

_***get dunked on.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short and I'm satan.


	4. Chapter 4

You had successfully put everything back in their respective places. Which was bullshit because as you cleaned, things were moved around. So after everything charged you set them up. Easier for you then. The EMF was going berserk and then died. Never mind then.

_***Leave.** _

_***Go home.** _

_***Why are you still here.** _

"Nope. Not going anywhere."

You flopped onto the couch exhausted. Well, you got what you've always wanted. Ghosts. But they were dicks.

Sighing, you rubbed your face.

_***Are you okay?** _

"I'm fine."

You shot up and looked at the radio box. "Did you just ask me if I was okay?"

_***I did, yes.** _

"Ah! Okay okay okay. Calm down (R/N)."

You patted your cheeks and sat up straighter on the couch. "So uhm. What's your name if you have one?"

_***Frisk.** _

"Frisk? One of those missing kids? How'd you die?"

_***I didn't die. I'm not a ghost.** _

Woah woah woah, what?

"How are you not dead?"

Static.

Man, you were getting good responses. What happened?

You looked at the time, shit that was a 30 minute conversation. It was still daylight and you wanted to take advantage of the hiking trails, so you started tying on your boots and re-packing your backpack.

Well, you didn't have to worry about finding the ghosts when they were willing to just fuck with you by themselves.

Walking outside, you noticed your stomped out butt. Okay yea, that was a dick move on your part but the ghosts really irritated you this morning. Speaking of a cigarette, you were in the mood for one. Lighting one up and picking up the squashed one, you opened an empty water bottle (the crinkle crinkle making you giggle) and dropped the old butt in and twisted the lid on.

NOW!

Time to go on an adventure!

In your mind, you had struck a dramatic pose with your leg propped up on an imaginary barrel and your finger pointing north. Okay, enough of that. Time for some real adventuring.

Around the house/cabin/whatever was a trail marker; looking at its little faded arrows, you followed the one that pointed north for the mountain summit. It was a nice little trail. You could see little animal prints the in the loose dirt and tried to guess what animals they were from.

Halfway there though you had stepped on something that caused a loud crunch under your feet and you stepped back.

There were scattered tiny bones and following them off the trail and into the brush, there was a little skull and picking it up revealed it to be a squirrel skull.

Okay so you might be a _little_ weird. Death fascinated you so much, but you weren't a mad genius on the subject of rotting corpses or anything. But with your limited knowledge, you were able to tell that the squirrel was previously an adult; the teeth were a bit worn down and that's normally a huge indicator.

You slid off your bag and gently placed the skull in on the top. You were most definitely going to keep it. A souvenir. Yeah, that's your excuse. Who needs a dumb old rock when you can have a skull? Well actually, you already collected a rock, too.

Whipping your bag on, you continued up. It was so quiet and peaceful. It was awesome. You already took a handful of pictures and selfies of the scenery. Hey, selfies helped your self esteem stay in check.

Your phone buzzed before you had a chance to pocket it.

_***What are you doing? Turn back.** _

"What? Why? I just wanna explore."

_***You'll get stuck.** _

"In what?"

Your phone had popped up a search for the mountain you were on and a webpage of the fairy tales behind the mountain appeared on the screen. Assuming you had to read it, you did. You already knew about the stories but the ghost Frisk (hopefully it was the same one) hadn't, so you re-read it just for them.

"Okay?"

_***It's not just fairy tales.** _

Oh shit. Revelation!

"Okay okay, If I don't go further, will you chill with me at the cabin and just, you know. Not mess with stuff?"

_***That wasn't me, but yes. I'll talk to them.** _

Yes! Genius!

You turned around and started speed walking back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so slow updates will be much slower. My baby has literally puked on me twice in the last hour.  
> This means both for this and MFS! Sorry but yea. Vomitting is normally a sign of bad shit going on. I assume it's just allergies and the mucus is upsetting her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Little ghosty Frisk only answered when they wanted, which you were totally fine with! As long as you had a chill ghost/spirit to hang with you were perfectly fine. Frisk had explained to you that they put it upon their self to stop people from climbing the mountain and going further than needed. And that YOU, emphasis on you. Were extremely stubborn and they submitted defeat.

For a, what? 10 year old or whatever, Frisk was very mature.

They explained that all the rumors were false. They didn't run away, they weren't kidnapped, killed, etc. Frisk simply said. **_*I_** _ **'m finally home.**_ Which still sounds like they ran away.

So the next few days were very relaxing. Though tomorrow was your last day and you were totally bummed but you weren't going to let that drag you down.

To have extra time to do what you wanted before you leave tomorrow, you woke up early and cleaned up your mess and neatly packed your things.

After a while Frisk stopped communicating so you simply relaxed.

You fell asleep.

YOU FUCKING FELL ASLEEP.

You wasted an entire day and now it was time for you to leave. The owner of the cabin woke you up requesting the key and Jesus your so mad at yourself right now. Frisk didn't leave you any messages and you felt so much regret. You had so many questions to ask!

The drive home was just as awful. No amount of cigarette or vape could quell your anger. But by the time you finally got home you had calmed down. Mumbling curses and insults as you unpacked your things and and got into some lounging clothes.

Despite your ravings you were starting to nod off. Your head doing that comically slouch down and jerk up to full attention just to slouch down again until you sunk into your chair and got comfortable.

A warm sensation climbed up your calves, your thighs, then stopped. A crash in the kitchen brought you back to full alert and you jumped off the couch to investigate the damages.

"Fuck."

All of your condiments had been taken out of the fridge and lined around the table, and on the surface of the table written messily in mustard?

**_*k_ ** _**nock knock.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting one chapter of each fic cause I have an appt on Tuesday and the last 3 days of this month is the Rattlesnake Derby (It's like a fair, but with a bunch of rattlesnakes) so Family Time!


	6. Ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-posting this chapter on my phone before running errands (I was using Burger King wifi lol) and I wasn't able to edit my tags and stuff before hand but now their all fixed!
> 
> On the issue of the old tags and stuff, all Author Notes on all fictions should be deleted now (phew).
> 
> This fiction was originally Undertale Sans and Reader but after hiatus when I was typing it I realized Underfell may fit better. (Also I wanted to try a "different" character) but that's fixed on the tags.
> 
> Snas isn't going to be extremely heartless and stuff so please do not be worried or nervous, I don't want to cause anyone anxiety =,:[

You know exactly how those people in those paranormal shows feel when they have that spooky ass shit follow them everywhere.

 

This entity was obviously not Frisk. Just some jackass that likes to push you, cut you, throw objects at you, anything to hurt, bruise, make you bleed. You friends and family were very supportive and didn’t always run away when something happened. Some of your friends used your problem to their advantage to get views on youtube. You didn’t really mind.

 

You had gone to a priest who ended up not being able to cast away your new shadow. Did you do something to offend someone? Did someone put a curse on you?

 

Was it that old fart?

 

No no calm down. Negativity is a weakness and you have to stay diligent and strong.

 

He doesn’t contact you much, just leaving obscure messages. Like one that’s still healing on your lower back “Doll Face”. It was scabbed and it wasn’t bad enough to leave a scar, but the way it was scratched in was like a sad attempt to a tramp stamp. You had automatically assumed whatever this was insulted you.

 

You were lucky to work at a clothing store, the only thing you had to worry about was being possibly impaled by a clothes hanger. You were impressed with the lack of inspiration your friend had to spook you with when you were at work. You’ve even made a habit of taunting it, earning you some looks by customers, but when you got home it always got revenge.

 

“Did you really try to smother me with a scarf? Dude hell no, look how thin this shit is and you tried to smother me?”

 

The clothes rack to your left trembled in anger? You assumed it was angry. You're a little embarrassed cause here you are chastising thin air. A bracelet smacks you in the back of the head, and not one of those tiny ones no, one of those be fake stone gody ones.

 

“What the fuck!”

 

“(R/N)! Language!”

 

“Sorry sir!”

 

You bent down and hissed out a few more curses again. Yea, you tend to get yourself hurt by this thing cause you can’t hold your own damn mouth shut.

 

Shopping was just as bad. This thing obviously had an addiction to mustard? In your opinion, mustard was disgusting, unless it was like honey mustard. Hot dogs and hamburgers? Okay, you like those as much as the next person but you didn’t need a damn family pack.

 

And it was strange, you had decided to humor it. You bought the damn annoyance a bottle of mustard and that whole day you were shadow free. When you had gotten home the bottle was empty and you noped the hell outta there and went to a friends house which brings up another interesting experience.

 

If it stays behind at your house, it wont bother you all day. You had to assume it could not locate you once you were away.

 

Another thing that had you concerned. You’ve had nightmares on a regular basis, they’ve gotten to the point they would trigger an anxiety attack while you were asleep, and for some reason it was harder to wake up under that kind of panic.

 

Ever since your little stray followed you home, you would be abruptly woken up with some part of your body hurting. It was always in the same manner, enough blood was drawn to be smeared on your bathroom mirror.

 

First night was deep claws dragged across your hips, opposite to your faded stretch marks.

 

Second night were scratched up the back of your thighs and nail indents on the bottom curve of your ass.

 

Third night was a god damn bite on your shoulder blade and with how large the bite was only caused shivers down your spine.

 

With the amount of blood you lose almost every other night has caused you some bit of worrying. You started taking iron pills and bought a red comforter set.

 

At this moment though you were cuddled up in your nice crisp clean blankets and stared off at the far corner of your room. _His_ corner. It’s only fitting at this point with what he’s done to you in the past two months.

 

A single red glow was always in that corner when it was bed time. And you’ve got to assume what was his favorite things in your apartment were gathered and smooshed up into a pile in that corner.

 

He was like an angry stray cat with no name. Aware he was far from home but refusing to play nice about it.

 

“Hey..”

 

The red dot moved in acknowledgement.

 

“If your gunna live here and harass me, shouldn’t you give me a name for you or something?”

 

Smokey red like fumes started billowing from the dot and up. Shit.

 

It was moving closer slowly.

 

It was so close it was opaque.

 

It was closer, you can feel heat from the dot.

 

A translucent dark form was behind the dot but still connected? OH!

 

The dot is an eye!

 

Your phone buzzed and you looked back, he was back at his corner.

 

**_Message received at 1:23 AM_ **

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER_ **

 

**_*sans. (devil face emoji)_ **

  
That’s fitting?


	7. Ch. 7 Cause im too lazy for a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit a real chapter!
> 
> I've recently introduced my friend into undertale and yeaaaaa she's been reading my stuff and bitched at me to start this up again.
> 
> So here we are!
> 
> Who know i just needed to be slapped around a bit?

Sans.

The definition that Google gives you is:

literary, humorous

without

That last bit made sense. Unless Sans had a terrible sense of humor. Which begged the question: was this all a huge prank? Messing with your shit, breaking it, cutting, scratching, biting you? All a prank? Though when you searched deeper, Sans in Latin was absentia.

in the absence of

Which fit better than the others.

There was a thought for a split moment that his name was Comic Sans. You’d lose your shit if that was true.

It was hard to contemplate on such a situation when the cause of said situation was trying to fight with you. He refused to use anything else to communicate with you other than your phones. He also had a terrible addiction to sapping all the power from the phones and setting “virus traps”. Yeah that’s right. You were in custody with a technologically-abled creature that was able to infect the apps, pictures, videos, and voice recordings on all your spare phones.

One of them had gotten so corrupted it literally combusted in the palm of your hand.

He had also managed to create a self-sustaining tornado in your room.

You had requested help from multiple people who had no idea how to deal with it. But currently, Sans seemed content with collecting what you thought was his favorite things. Anything red or yellow colored (mostly your undergarments). Garbage. Empty mustard bottles. Socks, and these weren’t your socks. Obviously he had been stealing from neighbors because these were obviously USED mens socks.

No amount of Febreze was able to put a dent in the smell.

And that's what inspired you to buy a clamp grabber from the store during one of Sans’s “lazy” days. As in he didn’t follow you to work so you went grocery shopping.

So here you are, standing in front of that little whirlwind of stench and disappointment. Sans had yet to bother you, so you had to act fast. Quickly, with the reflexes of a waving arm inflatable tube guy, you struggled against the surprisingly strong pull and collected as much garbage and socks you could. You wrapped the trash in a bag and dropped it out of your window directly into the dumpster a few floors down (score!) and tossed all the socks into your laundry hamper and dragged it downstairs to the attached laundromat.

You hoped that if you washed the socks, he’d still be content with them in his weird tornado and wouldn’t collect more.

\--

Laundry was a complete success. All the stray unmatched socks were donated to the tornado, the cycle actually causing the smell of your detergent to spread throughout your room. Still no sign of Sans, so you set about cleaning the rest of the apartment.

And of course you’d choose the bathroom last (obviously to wash off the sweat).

Before turning on the light, you were able to see that red orb glowing in your tub. Ah.. He’d been here all day.

He wasn’t moving or even acknowledging you staring at him.

“Sans?”

No answer.

You went to your room and grabbed a handful of pennies from your change jar and stood outside the bathroom door.

You toss one.

It clatters loudly in the tub.

You grab three more and toss them in. The red orb moves a little.

“Sans, get out of my tub.”

The orb seems to consider you for a moment and sinks further down. You pour half the handful of pennies you have to the other hand and toss them. This finally grabs his attention and the glow completely disappears.

You proceed with cleaning the bathroom just to have your shower.

\--

Sans is an enigma.

You’ve found him in stranger spots other than your tub.

The coffee cabinet (which literally set you into a panic), behind the fridge (how’d he fit there?), under the kitchen AND bathroom sinks, under a pile of your dirty clothes (gross), and many more strange places.

It was almost a daily game. Come home and find the spooky entity before fixing dinner. Lately, you swear you could see a golden glint before the glowing red (that you associate to be his eye/s) disappears.

Everything was becoming routine, and he was obviously falling in line with it as well.

You grunted a bit, re-adjusting the multiple bags of groceries lined up on your arm and in your palm. You were the type of person who refused to make more than one trip to the car to carry in shit. Using your mouth to pick through your key ring and single out the apartment key, you finally unlocked the door and shoved it open to walk in and delicately drop everything onto the floor and slam the door closed with your foot.

A thump echos from your bedroom as you organized your groceries, you watched each plastic bag be ripped open and tossed to the side until none were left. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on point as you moved around setting things in place.

“I forgot to buy mustard.”

The fridge opens and your newly bought carton of eggs is thrown onto the floor. You watch uninterested. Honestly you didn’t forget. You wanted to see what his deal with mustard was. A pinging grabs your attention as you finish up and reach for a rag to clean the new mess. It seems you received an e-mail.

You finish the mess and flop onto your couch, no need to turn on the TV. Sans always had a horror flick playing on Netflix (though at night you swore you heard comedy shows playing). Pulling out your phone, you read the new e-mail.

And grinned.

Perfect timing.

It seemed the videos and pictures you posted online finally paid off. An investigation group called Supernatural Investigators was very interested in your situation and wanted to set up an interview, then decide whether or not to investigate if it was okay with you. Glancing around, you see no sign of Sans. You reach into your pocket and toss out a mustard packet into the hall.

It sits there for as long as you could blink and then it was gone.

This was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews and Sleep Overs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been posted sooner but I couldn't decide if I wanted a short or large Sans.
> 
> (Tags will be updated to accommodate for my decision)

“So at this point the entity has done no harm?”

 

“Actually he scratches and bites me enough that i bleed a little bit but never enough for me to clean a mess. At first it was a lot but it's been dwindling. “

 

The investigator that had shown up was a small woman with teal hair by the name of Serenity,  so far she was very professional and open minded about your situation.  The moment Serenity walked in she had a kind but large grin, nodding her head in thanks and her eyes had immediately focused on your bedroom door. You were relieved, obviously this woman was sensitive.

 

“You've been saying he and not it?”

 

“Yea he hadn't corrected me so far.”

 

“He claimed his name was Sans? That’s a bit peculiar.“

 

“Everything he does is fuc- freaking weird.”

 

Serenity smiled sweetly, “Don't worry about cursing, I don't mind.“

 

She jumps in surprise when the dish drainer in the kitchen is shoved off the counter, causing all the plastic cups and plates to clatter loudly on the floor.

 

“Sans! Stop being a turd!”

 

It's quiet for a moment then she continues.

 

“What would you say is the worse damages he's done to you physically?“

 

“Uhhh.. I think he bit my ass while I was asleep. The bite looked like I got mauled by a shark.” As you told her this you already had your phone out and swiping through pictures before handing the device over. “Took a while to heal.”

 

“I imagine so.” she passes your phone back “you're handling this very well. Most people would've moved by n--OW.”

 

Her shoulders tensed up and she looked you straight in the eye. “He feels unnaturally physical..”

 

You looked closer and saw the slight little dips of pressure on the sides of her neck.

 

“Oh wow, the impressions look like skeleton fingers.”

 

The investigators eyes twinkled in excitement, aah you may have found a new friend. Her eyes darted from you to your phone and for a moment you were stumped on what she wanted.

 

“OH!”

 

You quickly snatched up your phone and took pictures. Once done you sat up straight, “Sans I hid the mustard on top of the fridge.”

 

Immediately the investigator relaxes while the two of you hear more clattering in the kitchen.

 

“Mustard?”

 

“Yeaaa i don't know. When I first found out he was weird he emptied out the mustard I had sitting in the fridge for 2 years.”

 

The both of you grimaced in disgust. “I've been trying to figure out what his obsession is to it.”

 

The two if you continued talking, her asking questions and you answering honestly.

 

\--

 

It’d been at least 2 hours, and at this point you two had been making small talk about Sans and laughing.

 

“Yea I wouldn’t mind if you and a colleague stay and figure Sans out for me. It’s hard to work when he follows me you know?”

 

“That’s wonderful news!” Serenity had her phone out in a flash.

 

“Would you still like to look around? I understand we’ve gone at this longer than needed.”

 

The entire time she had been in your apartment, her eyes had constantly stuck onto your bedroom door. “If you wouldn’t mind, that is.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

You stood and she followed quickly, obviously unable to contain her excitement. Slowly you opened the door, peeking in first then completely.

 

Sans had been throwing a tantrum all on his own in your room. All of your clothes that were hung nicely in the closet were all over the floor, your pillows are nowhere to be found while your sheets and blankets had been rolled and shaped into a strange creasey ball in the middle of the mattress that was somehow laying vertical to the wall. The trash tornado seemed to be spinning at an accelerated speed and had new items added to it such as your kitchen cutlery.

 

“Uh.. Well welcome to my room?”

 

“I.. Is that a tornado?”

 

“Yea I don’t even know how he did that? He also steals socks from the other residence in the building and gathers them in there but I’m not seeing any at the moment..”

 

Serenity steps around you to inspect your mattress. “How is that sticking there?” She easily pulled the sheet ball from the mattress, but when she let go it slammed back into the middle of your bed. “This entity has a lot of strength.”

 

Watching Serenity look around your room, you couldn’t help but frown. Sans was being very mild about a stranger being in your house.

 

\--

 

After Serenity had left, you had claimed the couch for some time to yourself. It’s Wednesday so that met Paranormal series playing on multiple channels at the same time. Thank god you had a DVR. But you weren’t paying attention. Your thoughts kept going to how Sans was acting.

 

Ever since coming home with him, you hadn’t had company over in the fear of him attacking them in some way or another like he had done with you.

 

The moment Serenity had stepped out, your bed had slammed back onto the floor in it’s correct and original position. You popped another M&M in your mouth. Also as she was leaving, you swore you could feel fingers gripping your shoulders and warm breaths tickling the back of your neck.

 

You wouldn’t be surprised if Sans had been gaining strength some way or another. He’d been here for a while now, probably long enough to suck some sort of energy. The cushion dips down next to you. Strangely the spot was actually a little small,  which was unexpected.

 

“Sans, how big are you?”

 

Your phone buzzes a handful of times before you could grab it.  When opening it you read a series of insults that followed after the first message.

 

**_*i’m not fat!_ **

 

“I never said you were?”

 

You scroll through the colorful insults and decide just to ignore the rest.

 

\--

 

About a week later, Serenity and her friend.. Stone? Is that a nickname or a literally name? You had asked but he simply shrugged off your question. They show up with suitcases and a spare blow up mattress.

 

Stone just casually walks around looking at literally everything you had sitting in your apartment. Serenity pops up to your side, “He’s just inspecting good spots for the cameras.”

 

“Camera?”

 

“Yea! We want to get as much footage as we can.”

 

You frown for a moment and watch a pillow on the couch smoosh down further into the couch. Is Sans uneasy? “Are you sure? I’d be too worried about Sans breaking them…”

 

“It’s fine. We have a warranty and insurance on all the equipment.”

 

Well, whatever. You walk over to the couch and sit close to the small dip, you can feel an air of warmth radiate from the spot. You watch them shuffle all over your apartment putting up cameras. Serenity pointing out good key area’s and pointing to a little monitor.

 

Your eyes kept following Stone.

 

An invisible hand grips your wrist tightly.

 

You had always thought.. When a ‘ghost’ was trying to physically touch you, it’d be cold.. But this was grounding, not for you, but for the owner of the hand. You turn your attention fully on your wrist. “Sans?”

 

The sensation completely disappears and before you could question it, a crash and “oof” grabs your attention.

 

Stone is laying across the floor, Serenity giddily bouncing saying she got that on camera, and your stepping stool that was in the kitchen pantry was laying on it’s side by Stone’s feet.

  
How long did you say they could stay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits have been done from chapter 1-6. Not enough to change the story or anything.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for the positive comments. I hope you all enjoy this slightly longer chapter.

It’s been a complete week. And it wasn’t THAT bad. You had to make some rooming rules but sadly, had to change some of your own.. Indecent habits.

 

For instance there was a camera in your room, so you could no longer sleep nude. You had to do the second best thing which was wear the shortest shorts and the thinnest tank top you owned.

 

Another thing was having to shut the bathroom door when using the toilet or the shower. The first morning you had completely forgotten about having the investigators stay in your home just to have Stone standing pale faced at the door of your bathroom with a rag and toothbrush in hand. Without any movement from either of you, the bathroom door had slammed in his face.

 

You had to change your smoking habit as well. Instead of sitting next to the fire escape you had to hang out the window, or walk ALL the way downstairs to stand outside.

 

But Sans had defiantly been acting different since the two of them had shown up. You always felt his presence around you. He didn’t seem to be lazing around as he use to. He also ignored the temptations of mustard when Serenity or Stone had previously touched it. It was all very odd.

 

He didn’t break or throw things anymore.

 

The investigators ended up just having a thermal camera pointed at you at all times so they knew Sans was still there. And his general shape had been surprising.

 

“That’s actually really cute?”

 

You felt a sharp pinch on your upper arm.

 

“He looks so small! (R/N) stand up so we can get a basic measurement!”

 

A handful of tries later you all had concluded that Sans had to be 5’2” - 5’3” compared to your own 5’5”. You and Serenity swooned. On the monitor Sans had started shifting his feet, the temperature around his head had started rising in heat. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone and your remote was thrown through the glass window out to the alleyway.

 

\--

 

Serenity had left to go pick up some take out, the three of you agreeing to be too lazy to cook any food. So you and Stone just sat on the couch either watching T.V. or scrolling through cell phones.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit strange how defined his clothing looks on the thermals?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m not repeating myself.”

 

You look up from your phone and ponder for a moment. “Well I wouldn’t know. Sans is literally the first ghosty I’ve met.”

 

“Poltergeist.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sans falls under the category of poltergeist.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to get technical. But what were you trying to say a moment ago?”

 

“Oh yea.. I was just thinking, of all the thermal forms I’ve seen, Sans’ is the best we’ve seen but also his clothing looks so defined.. All the other’s I’ve witnessed were ‘people blobs’ as Seren would say.” While ranting he had pulled out his abnormally large phone and pointed to specific pictures and swiped to Sans’ thermal photo.

 

“See here you can tell he’s wearing large shoes, similar to your skater shoes. -” you make a sound of affirmation. “He’s also wearing basketball shorts and a large jacket. If he were previously living, he had to have died in the past few years.”

 

“Kay.”

 

“But..” Stone swipes to another thermal image. “Look at his legs.”

 

He places his phone in your hands and you zoom in. “There’s a hole in both of them.. Now that you mention it…” You hand back his and pull out your phone. “He held the back of Serenity’s neck when I first met her and his imprints looked like skeleton fing-” “Phalanges.” “-phalanges. Maybe he’s like I don’t know. A skeleton?”

 

“Another thing that I’ve been looking at is the general shape of his head. It’s much too round to be human. But also there’s this cool spot where his mouth would be so perhaps he lost a tooth prior to dying, if he was ever living.”

 

“Nah.”

 

Stone’s brow raises. Before he could ask, you held up a picture of one of the many bites Sans had given you. “No missing teeth.” He reaches up and grabs your phone from your hand to inspect the pictures, for a few seconds his fingers had grazed yours, the next though your phone had been thrown out of his hand and you were shoved further down the length of the couch. The investigator watches in curiosity, waiting a few moments before asking if you were okay.

 

“Interesting.”

 

And almost immediately he was back on his phone. You get up and grab your phone off the floor, inspecting it for any scratches and cracks only to see a handful of notifications.

 

**_*don’t fucking touch him_ **

 

**_*i’ll rip his gross human balls off_ **

 

In between each messages were a lot of threats and curses. Take a glance at Stone, still busy, and you walk to your room. Once inside you toss your phone on the bed, screen still pointing up where you can see it.

 

“What the hell Sans? You're not my fucking mom. You can’t tell me what to do.”

 

Your phone continuously lights up.

 

**_*like hell i can’t_ **

 

“Obviously you can’t tell me what to do, cause I’m still gunna do it anyway.”

 

The screen on your phone dims to black, enveloping your room in darkness. You scoff and turn toward you door to leave just to be slammed up against the cold wood. You try to refocus and collect yourself. There’s a hand gripping the back of your neck roughly and another propped against the middle of your back, shoving your chest more into the door.

 

You gasp a little in pain, something warm drips down your lips and your swipe your tongue out just to grimace at the taste.

 

Mother fucker made your nose bleed.

 

“Sans.”

 

You keep your voice low. “You better fucking have a good reason.”

 

Warm air brushes against the side of your face. The hand placed in the middle of your back leaves it’s spot for a moment until your feel a long thin finger drag across the blood under your nose causing it to smear across your cheek. The warm caresses of air stops for a moment and you feel a shudder against your back. 

 

All at once gravity claims you and you drop to the floor onto your butt. You look around in your room, not able to pinpoint where he was and scowl.

 

\--

 

You finally walk back into the living room to Serenity and Stone stuffing their faces and watching footage from the night before. Stone gives you an odd look while Serenity scoots over to allow more room on the couch.

 

“Wanna share with the class?”

 

Shrugging, you grab your share and sit down. “Not much, he’s just acting like a brat.”

 

“That why your nose is bruising?”

 

Sighing, you lean back. “He might’ve thrown me at the wall.” They share a look at each other while you finally start eating.

 

That night you sleep in the living room with the investigators.

 

\--

 

You run into an excited Serenity on the way up the stairs to your apartment. The two of you sit on the steps and talk about what happened last night in depth.

 

“So we have a plan.”

 

“Yea?”

 

“We think Sans is possessive of you. So to test this we have a list of idea’s to.. Antagonise him with in hopes of getting more answers!”

 

“Kay.”

 

She wrinkles her nose in distaste of such a short answer.

 

“One. Go to a bar and or club. Get you inebriated. Sans seems protective of you, so perhaps putting you in a potentially ‘dangerous’ situation would cause him to act out.” You nod, liking the idea. You hadn’t drank in a while and this “experiment” seemed like the perfect opportunity to get shit faced. “Two. Set you up on a random date. He’s been acting like the jealous type. Me and Stone could hang out somewhere else with a thermal pointed on you the entire time. If all else fails, I suggest a fake date with Stone or fake flirting.”

 

“Woah woah woah. No. None of that. We’re just trying to get him to talk right? We don’t need him attempting MURDER.”

 

She pouts and crosses her arms. “Party pooper.” You roll your eyes and stand up. “How ‘bout we just go get wasted. That should be enough for now right?” She mutters a ‘fiiiiine’ and follows you upstairs. You finally reach your door and walk it.

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

The place was a complete and total wreck. You look up and gasp. “I… Is that mustard on my ceiling?” From the opening in the kitchen you can see Stone vigorously scrubbing marker off your tiled floor. Serenity comes up next to you after closing the door. “Yeaaaa. We may have teased him.” You rub your eyes and toss your belongings around. “I’m not even gunna ask.” Walking pass, you make a beeline to your room and flop onto your bed. A weight sits down next to you but you don’t even budge.

 

“Fuck off Sans.”

 

He doesn’t move.

 

“I’m fucking serious, go!”

 

You lift your leg and make a show of wanting to shove him off to send a message. “One… Two… Three!” Slowly pushing your foot in the direction of his presence and you’re taken aback when something grabs your ankle. You start flailing your leg a bit until he twists it in a certain direction causing you to roll onto your back. You groan exasperated. “Fiiine whatever.”

 

Your skin starts to tingle and prickle, little goose pimples rising up on your arms. Slowly you feel a weight settle on your stomach. Hands make their way up your ribs, breasts, collarbones, and stop at your neck where the long fingers gently wrap around your neck.

 

Shouldn’t you be scared? Why aren’t you stopping him? You take a slow gentle breath. He’s just wanting to intimidate you. A few minutes go by without anything happening. “Sans…?”

 

His fingers start to tremble as they slowly press down. You finally reach your hands up and place them on top of his, and surprisingly they don’t phase through. You trail your fingers down his arms and to his hands, letting your fingers curve and dip when needed.

 

His grip tightens dramatically before shoving you further into your bed and disappearing. He’s been very handsy lately.

 

\--

 

You don’t leave your room until you're properly dress for a night of drinking.

 

“Someone’s gunna go have fun!”

 

“Hell yea I am.”

 

You're already speeding toward the door whilst trying to pull on your shoes. “Shouldn’t you wait until we can come with you?” You shoot finger pistols at Stone. “Nope, have fun with Sans.”

 

Without taking the chance to be pulled back in, you dart out the door and down the multiple flights of stairs. The crisp night air feels amazing against your face and arms. As you make your way closer to your favorite little bar, you pull out a cigarette and light it.

 

One thing you like about smoking, the smoke was like an irritant to other people and would make them give you a little bit of space on the busy sidewalks. Your phone buzzes in your pocket for a moment and you check the new message.

 

**New Message**

 

**Serenity:**

 

**Sans left, we’ll be right behind you!**

 

Well that explains the feeling of being watched. You toss the butt end of your cigarette into a nearby disposal and push open the door to the bar.

 

It was a small simple bar, no flashing and blinding lights. Simple wood counters and booths that had names, shapes, and pictures carved into the surface. There was only two T.V.’s and literally no one came to even watch them. The music also came from an old school boombox that was more aluminum foil than it was boombox. You take a seat away from the door and drum your fingers on the worn counter top.

 

The bartender gives you a slight quirk of his head. “Two shots of crown.” He nods in acknowledgment and prepares your drinks. This bar was the best choice for the ‘experiment’, it was filled to the brim with easily angered patrons. A good reason why you liked this place, it always kept you on your toes and sometimes you got a free show. Your shots are sat in front of you and you waste no time tipping them both back.

 

You lazily watch the ten year old christmas lights illuminate the dusty old taxidermied animals on the walls and scoff at the fox wearing a new pair of shades.

 

“Some drunk ass decided he wanted to steal the shades.”

 

Looking up you come face to face with a lean, medium dressed man. And by medium dressed you meant he looked like he rolled around in some dirt all day and decided ‘fuck it’. “Mind if I sit here?” You shrug and knock the counter holding up two fingers. The man takes his time sitting down and getting comfortable while you wait for your two shots.

 

“So I’ve seen you here a few times before, you hadn’t been showing up as often anymore.”

 

Your shots get sat down in front of you and he takes one. You wrinkle up your nose. “That was mine.”

 

He smirks at you for a moment before downing your drink. Did he think that shit was cute? You narrow your eyes and wave down the bartender. “Rum and a coke.”

 

“You never answered my question.”

 

“You technically didn’t ask one. And I don’t have to answer shit to someone that steals my drinks.”

 

Your drink is sat down farther from him and you start sipping it. You knew what game he was playing. Agitate you to make you drink more faster. Jokes on him. You have a high alcohol tolerance.

 

\--

 

“So he’s just sitting there?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Serenity and Stone had been silently watching the thermals. Sitting next to the man sitting to your right was Sans, who hadn’t moved an inch other than laying his head down or moving his hands. A few curious bystanders had already tried to assert themselves, others trying to be recorded.

 

Though they did notice that when you sat your drink a little too close to the man, it would scoot back to the left out of arm's reach.

 

“Sans knows something.”

 

They watch you finish your drink and excuse yourself to the restroom. The man fiddles around impatiently, and continuously reaches into his pocket.

 

“You see that?”

 

Serenity stands up, but Stone quickly grabs her hand. “Wait.”

 

You come back and order a drink, he continues basic conversations about himself to try to impress you, Sans sits up straight when your drink comes out. He motions towards the investigators, probably trying to distract you. You make a poor decision to look at them, using some vague hand motions they couldn’t decipher.

 

In the blink of an eye your on your feet and throwing a fist right into the man's face. The bar goes deadly quiet and he doesn’t even rise up from the floor, just lying there groaning. They gather everything and walk up to you.

 

\--

 

“I want a free drink. At least a free shot.”

 

“Really? (R/N), you almost get drugged and demand a free drink?”

 

“Like hell I’m gunna attempt to drink from that one.”

 

You were livid.

 

You were sure you just surprised half the bar with your display of strength.

 

“Don’t you have stuff at home though?”

 

You freeze for a moment and look at Serenity. “I forgot.”

 

The three of you ended up having to wait for the police to show up to put in all your statements. After having to explain to the cops multiple times that the mother fucker deserved more than one punch for trying to drug you and that you were defiantly pressing charges, they finally let you go and left.

  
When you got back home, you flopped onto the couch and turned on netflix. “Sans, pick something for me.” The listing on netflix moves around until Kung Fu Panda 3 comes on. Camera’s pointed and recording, they witness a blanket flutter on top of you and the lights shut off.


	10. Ch: 10 Shaken not Stirred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically Friday right?
> 
> Yea.
> 
> Shh.

Yawning, you rub at your eyes a little before getting back and folding another pair of shorts and sitting them in a medium’s stack. You hadn’t been sleeping too well lately. Though you slept the entire night, you were lucid dreaming nearly every night. And it’s not like a lot happened in your dreams, you were just surrounded by black. Absolutely no light was around you. You’d wake up 5 minutes before your alarm every morning.

 

You don’t even know how many hours you actually slept? You did have your eyes closed for the recommended amount of sleep time but did you even actually sleep is the real question.

 

Serenity and Stone had decided to go back home for a while to go over all the footage and stuff they’ve collected and share it with others in their group. So you had the apartment to yourself again and it was actually a bit lonely. You remember how Serenity had given you their numbers and simply put each other's names on the wrong numbers. Her eyes held a playful like mischievous gleam until she winked.

 

God damnit.

 

So you confided onto her everything that’s been going on since they left but in a more… Flirty way. Your phone was constantly slapped out of your hand. Literally the only flirty thing you’ve used on Serenity were innuendos and winky faces, apparently that was enough for Sans to be jelly.

 

On the bright side he was more talkative to you when you started texting Serenity a.k.a fake date “Stone” he’d be sending random puns and jokes through to distract you.

 

You finally finish folding the stack of shorts and make quick work to placing them on their correct shelves. Sans hadn't really bothered you today, so you were mildly curious on what was on his mind. 

 

\--

 

Serenity’s been texting you non-stop for the past 2 hours on all the amazing footage they had collected from your apartment and on a few occasions had asked how you were feeling in specific spots on your body.

 

_ “My nose is fine.” _

 

_ “Yes, so is my chest.” _

 

_ “Yes.. no.. What? No no no I feel great, no problems.” _

 

It felt good to be coddled, to a certain degree. You get up from the couch and flop next to the window and light a cigarette. 

 

_ “Nah, I'm just going to make a frozen lasagna. It's already in the oven.” _

 

Speaking of which, you check the time on your phone. 14 more minutes and it's done. You couldn't wait, with how big it is you'll be eating it the entire week.

 

_ “Actually he's been.. Quiet? Maybe even gentle.” _

 

That had been strange lately. You no longer wake up with deep scratches, claw marks, or bites. He'd been.. Silent most days. You always walk in expecting some sort of disaster or elaborate prank.  It's pretty disappointing sometimes.

 

\--

 

Your eyes flutter open for a moment. What woke you up? Squinting, you survey the room for a moment and shrug it off. Nothing. You roll over and get comfortable again. A low rattle causes your eyes to shoot open and sit up. Now that you're awake and aware you can here the multiple sirens outside. The distinct difference told you it wasn't just police cars speeding about. You pull your blanket to the side and stop. There's a body shaped divot on your bed, even stranger is how there's a literal shadowy form laying there.

 

“What the fuck…”

 

You study the form closely. There's an arm stretched out in your direction, the legs are slightly spread apart, and the other arm is draped across a torso.

 

“Sans?”

 

Hesitantly you reach a hand out half expecting it to phase right through.

 

Oh.

 

That's a bit awkward.

 

Your hand actually sits on the form and you can feel warmth and soft intakes of air. Pressing firmly, you shake it a bit hoping that it was indeed Sans.

 

“Wake up.”

 

You're about to start shaking him when you realize he's already trembling.

 

Actually your bed seems to be the cause of the trembling.

 

The sirens outside are getting louder and the multiple lights are flashing onto your walls. Red, blue, yellow. You finally give up on the shadow figure on your bed being Sans and place your feet on the cold wooden floor.

 

Okay, so the strange bed tremors were coming from the building? You step around the junk on the floor and pull on some clothes, intending on going downstairs to the lobby and watch the news.

 

A thundering boom throws you off guard and you scream and stumble into your dresser and onto the floor. You curse and rub anywhere on your side that had collided with the dresser, surely you'll be bruising soon.

 

You look up and see red eye lights focused on you.

 

Opening your mouth to interrogate him on why he's in your bed, another huge boom rips your attention from him and to the window. You jump up and run to your window and see flashing lights speeding up and down the streets and a large building far off in the distance start tumbling down.

 

“Oh my god…”

 

As it falls closer to the ground your building starts to shake violently causing your items in your apartment to rattle and fall off counters and shelves. You hold onto the window sill as tight as you can and still end up knocked onto the floor.

 

Sans is instantly at your side and gripping your arm, his eye lights are darting around. Then in the blink of an eye you're sitting in your tub with a weight sitting on top of you.

 

“where's yer phone?”

 

You snap your head back up and freeze. Other than the surprise of hearing his voice for the first time, you can actually see some of his facial features.

 

“Uh uh uh.”

 

He groans irritably and shoves you further down the tub before disappearing. Your left lying there stuttering like a fool while things are being tossed around.

 

Another tremor shakes the building and you yelp while blocking your head with your arms.

 

A pillow and blanket are tossed onto you, a few water bottles are shoved by your side and your phone is tossed onto your stomach.

 

“move yer legs.”

 

You quickly bend them closer to you and peek past your arms. You can barely hear it, but when he steps in and shifts around to get in a good position, there's a low clacking when he makes contact with the tub.

 

Sans swipes your phone from your tummy and quickly ticks away at the screen. The longer you stare, the more physical and detail he becomes. He doesn't seem to notice, or just doesn't care due the current situation.

 

Stone was pretty spot on with Sans’ attire. But it seemed your smart ass response of him being a skeleton was true. A weird looking one at that. What caught your attention the most was his teeth. Jesus, he literally could tear you apart with those. Upon closer inspection, you notice that one tooth is made of gold. Ew, that’s gaudy.

 

His teeth are turned down in a concentrated frown as he completely ignores you gawking at him.

 

“seems like a bunch a ‘quakes comin’ from Ebott.”

 

Sans sits your phone down on the tubs rim and leans back. His eyes finally land on you and notice your intense staring, causing his teeth to quirk up in a grin.

 

“like what ya see doll?”

 

You sputter and throw the blanket and pillow at him and quickly sit up. Your hands automatically grab onto his face and turn it this way and that. “H-how? This doesn’t make any sense!” He starts squirming and trying to push you off. “get tha fuck off!” He finally shoves you back onto your side of the tub. “told ya i was never a ghost! shoulda fuckin’ listened to me ya crazy bitch!” He’s rubbing his face where you had grabbed him while you sit back and remember all the shit you’ve done and said.

 

Sans grabs your phone again, continuously refreshing the news page and probably using your phone as a small shield of sorts. You lay your face in your hands.

 

“Oh my goooood.”

 

You’ve waltzed around your house stark ass naked, you’ve used the toilet and the shower freely. All those months of embarrassing actions are flooding you all at once. Can your building just fucking collapse right now and end this?

 

A strong pungent smell drags you away from your inner torment and you look back up at Sans. You watch appalled. Disgusted. You almost start gagging. He’s got a bottle of mustard opened and currently squeezing all of its contents straight down his possibly non-existent throat.

 

“You actually ate that shit?”

 

His brow bone quirks up as his eye lights focus on you and flicker mischievously, he doesn’t even stop for a break. It just keeps going and going until the bottle starts making those funny little farting noises at the end.

 

“what’d ya think i did with it?”

 

“I don’t fucking know, prank the other tenants?”

 

“that’s a waste.”

 

It’s silent for a bit while he taps his fingers against the rim.

 

“So like.. What are you exactly?”

 

“a skeleton.”

 

You roll your eyes and cross your arms, he’s cackling. Asshole.

 

“imma monster.”

 

“Like sasquatch or vampires?”

 

“hell no. unlike that shit, monsters’ ‘re real. fuck you for thinkin’ that.”

 

“Monster’s aren’t suppose to be real.”

 

Sans makes a gesture with his hands indicating himself, “then how tha fuck am i here then?”

 

“Hallucination.”

 

He growls lowly and shoots up to wrap his fingers around your neck. “look sweetheart, i’m very real and ya need to have that sink into that numbskull o’ yers that i ain’t leavin’.” His fingers start tightening on your throat and your stare right up at his face. There’s little beads of red building up around the top and sides of his skull.

 

“I never asked you to leave.”

 

His sad attempt at choking you faltered for a moment. “what?” You place your hands on top of his and dip your fingers between your neck and his fingers. “I simply asked you what the fuck you were and you're trying to choke me. Seriously? You gotta understand this is all so weird.” You easily pull his hands off your neck and sit up and look at his phalanges. “Honestly, this is really neat though.” He rips his hands away from yours as if you’d burned him and scoots further back from you, the red that had been building up is running down his skull like sweat. “i knew yer some kinda freak but damn.” The lights in his eyes look weak as they flicker and waver a little.

 

“Sooo. Why can I see you now?”

 

“you’ll know later.”

 

\--

 

The two of you had sat in your tub long enough for the tremors to stop and the electricity to come back on, though you had no idea it had went out anyway. Your body and joints were so sore and stiff, every little crack and pop caused Sans to flinch and sweat.

 

You propped your phone on the kitchen table to replay the news and sat in front of it with a bowl of cereal, Sans had sprawled across as much of your couch that he could and was snoring.

 

_ “What had happened was unrelated to an earthquake but something else extraordinary. We don’t have all the information on what happened just yet, but we do know all the surges came from Mount Ebott.” _

 

_ “The old theater and other buildings that had fallen and collapsed will be rebuilt for other businesses. It seemed that the only buildings that had fallen were those that were condemned and was scheduled for a demolition in a future project.” _

 

_ “It is confirmed that no other buildings took any damage and will not need a schedule repair, though if you are a business or homeowner that feels the tremors had damaged your property feel free to call (XXX)XXX-XXXX. Please stay tuned for a guide to assist you and your family on how to protect yourselves in case of an emergency.” _

  
You sigh and rinse your bowl out in the sink. So it wasn’t an earthquake. But it did feel like one. Your eyes land on Sans snoozing on your couch. Yea.. You should probably tell Serenity. Later.


	11. Ch 11: A Little Bonely

_ “No I’m serious he’s fucking real and sleeping on my couch!” _

 

_ “NO! I MEAN HE’S PHYSICAL!” _

 

_ “A FUCKING SKELETON IS ON MY COUCH.” _

 

_ “I am completely calm.” _

 

_ “I AM CALM!” _

 

_ “JUST- okay okay. Just come over here. No Stone. Just you please?” _

 

\--

 

Sans is still snoring on your couch while you stand next to an excited Serenity. You’ve had to pull her back multiple times to prevent her from touching the angry looking skeleton.

 

“How long does a skeleton need to sleep?”

 

“I don’t know?”

 

You were lucky enough to have the day off, your manager had closed the store just in case more “earthquakes” would hit.

 

“He said he was a monster?”

 

“Yea but he was extremely offended when I asked if he was like sasquatch and junk.”

 

She pulls out her phone and brings up the camera app, you quickly slap it out of her hand  and wince. “Sorry, but no pictures till we --”

 

“Interrogate him? We get to interrogate a skeleton.”

 

“You are WAY too happy for this.”

 

“How can I not be? How can YOU not be?”

 

“Hey woah. I didn’t say I wasn’t happy. Just the fact that a literal walking talking eating skeleton ‘monster’ has been living with me for a while is still kinda weird. More than one occasion he has torn me up.”

 

She waves her hand dismissively.

 

“But you're fine.”

 

“Well yea I am but it’s the principle of it.”

 

The two of you had been watching him sleep for an hour now. “We should wake him up.” You narrow your eyes. “No.”

 

“Bu- “

 

“No. We don’t know what he can do other than glue shit upside down or make weird little tornado’s.”

 

“That’s still impressive.”

 

“I know and it’s not fair!”

 

Especially since he was technically living in your apartment rent free this entire time and eating your food like a garbage disposal.

 

“Do you think he’s ticklish?”

 

“How would that even work?”

 

She shrugs and smiles at you. “What if he’s like. Hibernating?” You cover your face with your hands. “You did not just say that.” While you're distracted she quickly steps over to Sans and starts shaking him. “Dude no! That’s not cool!”

 

When he starts groaning and shifting away from her hands she steps back to your side giggling. You watch has his bone lids? Eyelids? Chunks of bone that strangely move like eyelids blink open. His little eye lights find you, then focus on Serenity.

 

“tha fuck you starin’ at?”

 

You cover your ears from the insanely high pitched noise Serenity emits. Sighing, you pat her back a little before looking back at Sans.

 

“You gotta explain some stuff.”

 

He folds his arms behind his skull and grins. “told ya i’ll explain later.” You step forward and grab him by the front of his jacket. “It’s been later. Talk. Now.” He starts sweating a little and darting his eyes from you to Serenity who mouths ‘I’m good cop.’.

 

“fuck fine, whatever lemme sit up or somethin’ damn.”

 

You drop him back down on the couch and watch him carefully. “so yea anyway -”

 

And he’s gone?

 

“Where’d he go?”

 

The both of you scour your entire apartment top to bottom and find no Sans. That little rat escaped!

 

“Don’t worry he’ll be back. And when he does, oooh man.” You're so pissed, you don’t even go to the window to light a cigarette.

 

“How do you know?” Serenity waves her hand in her face to prevent the smoke from reaching her. You take a long inhale and hold it a bit before releasing.

 

“He may be a turd, but so far he hasn’t lied to me. He’ll be back.”

 

\--

 

Four months later and you still haven’t seen Sans. Well. At least not in person.

 

The prick wasn’t lying when he said you’d “find out later” on what was going on.

 

Apparently some kid fell in a hole in Mount Ebott, that very hole led them through a civilization of monsters that had been sealed away years and years ago. One amazing thing was that the kid simply survived and befriended all these monsters who have grown up with the motto ‘Kill or be killed.’.

 

You gotta give them props though. The Underground sounded like the shittiest place ever.

 

Monsters were always on the news. Protests, fights, what was culturally appropriate. And technically they were citizens since they had been here much longer than anyone else. It was actually pretty cool that they didn’t have to go through a lot of testing and shit just to be considered legal.

 

No one wanted to actually FIGHT a monster. Finding out that they were really strong with magic. The smart ones had decided to basically brown nose their way into a friendship of sorts with them. Though there was a lot of fear, it was pretty much natural. But a lot of humans did feel pity for what monster’s had gone through just to get above ground.

 

Speaking of which, there were numerous debates and arguments on whether the monsters should be dealt with the deaths of the previous six missing children. Others claim that no child could survive a fall like that, in which Toriel Queen of the Monsters agreed with her statement that for years she had taken great care of the spot the children had fallen in and that Frisk was the only to survive.

 

While others would say that she’s lying and would bring her mental stability into question. They would try to get a rise out of her and other monsters with the same questions.

 

You can’t help but agree that Frisk couldn’t be the only one to survive the fall. But you also find yourself agreeing that the monsters probably didn’t slaughter and torture the kids.

 

Every time Sans had shown up on the news, Serenity would call you screaming that ‘Your skeleton is on t.v.!” you’d scoff and say the same thing. That Sans wasn’t your skeleton. Apparently that dweeb was a strong ass monster. So his little disappearing act before was pretty much explained.

 

Oh and the whole earthquake thing? It was just the large influx of magic just plowing through like no one’s business. There was no explanation on to WHY monsters were sealed under a mountain, or why magic was sealed with them. The only thing was conspiracy theories that the King and Queen themselves debunked. And when they were too busy to answer questions that weren’t important to the resurfacing of monsters, A weird robot monster with four arms had made the spotlight on popular talk shows to answer questions. Megatron? Mettatron?

 

“Mettaton.”

 

“Hm?”

 

You look back at Serenity while sipping on your drink.

 

“Yea, have you seen him? Of course you have, but that’s not the point. He has a youtube channel now! He accepts questions from any social media and answers them. His video’s tend to last at least 30 minutes to an hour!”

 

“Oh? That’s really neat.”

 

“Yea he updates everyone on what’s going on to. Liiiike, how monsters are gunna start moving here!”

 

You almost choke. “No shit?”

 

She wiggles around in her seat and passes you a napkin. “Yes! I can’t wait to meet my fir- … Technically my second monster! It’d be even better if we ever met Sans again.”

 

Your pat your mouth and the front of your shirt down with your napkin. “If I ever fuckin’ see him I’mma beat the non-existent shit out of him.”

 

“Boooo!” She gives you a disapproving look and a thumbs down. “No need to be a party pooper.”

 

“I’m not. I’m pretty positive that asshole visits my apartment and deliberately moves my shit around.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“To torment me!”

 

You gently slam your drink back on the table. Soft enough not to break anything but hard enough to grab the waiter’s attention.

 

“Would you like any desserts today ma’am?”

 

He’s looking straight at you.

 

“Yea you know what? Gimme a tiramisu. And a turtle cheesecake.”

 

He writes down your order and rushes off.

 

“Ooooh, are you gunna share?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

She giggles and fiddles on her phone.

 

“You know. You don’t have to pretend to be mad.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are.”

 

You groan and look away from her. You missed Sans. He was like your buddy. Ever since he left, you felt so lonely at home. It was hard just waking up and seeing that stupid ass tornado with no new garbage in it. Your fridge was still full of mustard in the hopes he’d visit. He abandoned you after living with you for months.

 

Your desserts are sat in front of you and you get a forkful of both and shove them in your mouth. “Erm gummfa keeck hish noh-assh.”

 

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.”

 

A gentle ding and buzz grabs your attention and you watch as Serenity pulls out her phone. “Oh! Mettaton is doing a live video right now!”

 

She stands up and rounds the table, shoving you up against the window and pulls out her phone stand so you can watch to.

 

_ “Well.. Today we’re visiting one of the towns available for monsters to move in.”  _ The camera is shaking and moves around too fast for you to actually see anything. When he points the camera back at himself, the focus is pointed at the sky next to his head.  _ “I’m exploring the area with my f- “  _ The camera is abruptly moved around, there’s mumbling and some incoherent shouting. Next there’s a pissy looking skeleton in view.  _ “METTATON IS CURRENTLY HANGING OUT WITH I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! ALSO KNOWN AS HIS NUMBER ONE FAN!”  _ The camera is jerked away for a moment but ‘Papyrus’ is still in view, over his shoulder you see a pouting Mettaton that’s a bit red in the face while Papyrus cackles.  _ “FEAR NOT, OR FEAR. I DON’T CARE. BUT I WILL BE HANDLING THE CAMERA FOR NOW! NYE HEHEHEHE.”  _ There’s light mumbling and you bust a gut laughing at Papyrus’ expression as he screeches in anger.  _ “YOU DO IT IF YOU CAN DO IT BETTER THAN I, THE-” _ Once again the phone is moving around then just stops and stays pointing at the ground.  _ “What..? No. You need to point it up at us.”  _ Finally it moves back up to show Mettaton and Papyrus again, and oh. You know that neighborhood. And right across the street is a group of people trying to get Mettaton’s attention

 

Papyrus is posing dramatically that also works well for intimidating. Mettaton is shifting from one foot to the other, trying to find a good stance as a simple pose. You watch amused and continue to eat your desserts.

 

They were making optimistic comments on the places they went to. Some of the apartment buildings that would be available for rent for monsters, what restaurants accepted monster business and where new monster businesses would arrive. This was pretty neat. You watch as they turn onto the street that you and Serenity are on. The two of you watch long enough until they start getting closer to the restaurant that you two were sitting in.

 

You shift your attention to the window you're squished up against and drop your fork. Sans was the cameraman. He’s staring right back at you

 

_ “shit.” _

  
You stand up and bang on the window. “YOU ASSHOLE!” You then proceed to flip him the bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this done last night but tonight i was a little impatient (but i also had a great day) so yea. Additional chapter for this fic!


	12. Ch 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't roll out how I originally wanted so I could name the chapter "FIGHT ME" or Tyler's comment "ROUND ONE : FIGHT", But I REALLY wanna try to do a chapter with one of those titles >w

All three monsters are staring at you while you flip off the shortest of the group. He’s visibly sweating. Serenity is ushering a waiter down to get both of the checks and a to-go container for your cakes while customers stare as you continuously yell at him through the glass to ‘not fucking move’.

 

Papyrus finally snatches Mettaton’s phone out of Sans’ hand and stops the live feed to immediately interrogate him. You can barely hear him, but you hear things like “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME.” “HOW CAN YOU FUCK UP SO BAD WHILE DOING NOTHING.”

 

Serenity isn’t moving fast enough for you, so you simply drop under the table and crawl out from beneath it.

 

“(R/N)! What are you doing!”

 

“I’ma get him now before he runs away again!”

 

You're already running out of the dining area and throw yourself out the front doors.

 

“YOU!”

 

Sans flinches and shuffles his feet a bit while you race up to him, “h-hey sweetheart. h-how ya been?”

 

The closer you get, the more you simmer down. He was just so… Tiny. His little eye lights continued to dart from you to his brother, knowing he can’t just up and leave. You’ve basically cornered someone that acts like a feral cat constantly set on fight or flight.

 

When you finally reach him, you're no longer pissed. You still wanna punch him in the face for all those months of scratching you and shit, but with how he’s hunching up his shoulders to try and make his jacket swallow him made you reconsider your approach. Though you didn’t really have the chance much of your actions when he’s whisked up in the air by the back of his hood.

 

“SANS! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THIS IS!”

 

Wow, you hadn’t even said a thing and his brother looks like he’s about to explode, his face is so red you can practically feel the heat radiating off from where you're standing.

 

You clear your throat to grab his attention.

 

“I just need to speak with your brother about some stuff.”

 

“LIKE WHAT.”

 

Oh kay. He’s not gunna back down. You stand up straight and look straight in his eye/sockets.

 

“If I thought it was any of your business I would be telling you about it, wouldn’t you think?”

 

Sans’ sockets were void of any light as Papyrus trembled in rage. This was actually kind of hilarious despite the circumstances. “b-boss i-”

 

“SILENCE!”

 

He turns to drop Sans behind himself and away from you and props one hand on his hip, the other pointing a dangerously sharp claw finger at you in a strange demanding pose.

 

“I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM CURRENTLY HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND DEMAND ANSWERS NOW! BEING A LOW RANKING HUMAN, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SUBMIT TO ME!”

 

“Uhh. Yea, no. Are you currently on the clock?”

 

“WHAT? ON THE CLOCK?”

 

His demeanor completely flipped from angry to confusion.

 

“You know, are you working right now?”

 

“NO…?”

 

He looks like you're about to jump him or something and you grin.

 

“Technically by law, you can only use your ‘status’ and ‘higher rank’ when currently on the clock meaning, you have to be at work just to threaten answers from me. Right now, you're equally ranked with me and I don’t have to do shit that I don’t want too.”

 

You watch in amusement as his face shifts from thoughtful, to understanding, and ends with more unbridled rage. Peeking around him, you can see Sans back on his feet snickering and Mettaton holding back some chuckles with one hand and another holding up his phone. You paled.

 

He’s…

 

He’s not getting this live is he?

 

“(R/N)!”

 

You turn to see Serenity rushing towards you with a plastic bag. She finally reaches you and holds out your cakes and wallet. “Your soooo lucky i didn't have to foot the bill.” She’s giving you that disappointed mom look that could make any adult hang their head in guilt before her attention perks up and she’s bouncing on her toes with her hands clasped. Ah, thank god she noticed Mettaton.

 

He has his phone put away and he’s mumbling something to Papyrus while one of his four arms rubs his back.

 

“Did you get to talk to Sans?”

 

“Nope. His brother kinda got in my way.”

 

She looks thoughtful for a moment then steps around you to Papyrus and Mettaton. “Excuse me, I was just wondering if we could borrow your brother for a moment.” Her smile is sweet and innocent as the monsters stare at her.

 

“We just need to speak to him about compensation for damages and harassment. Though we can step somewhere else as we are gaining a bit too much attention.” She nods off to the side and you follow the gesture.

 

Oh shit.

 

There’s a bunch of people pressed against the restaurant windows and a group of people across the street with phones out.

 

“Oh? I don’t mind the attention~”

 

Of course the robot wouldn’t mind. Serenity watches him awestruck, “We could go to (R/N)’s apartment. It’s closer and we can talk about Sans’ form of payment.” she’s smiling so sweetly you're gaining a cavity.

 

“MY BROTHER IS NOT PAYING FOR ANYTHING HE DID NOT DO. HE’S TOO USELESS TO DO ANYTHING.”

 

He doesn’t look so certain of himself when Serenity pulls out her phone and shows him screenshots of various damages to your apartment. “He most certainly will.”

 

“ ‘nyone coulda done that.”

 

That’s the first time he’s formed a complete statement and he’s glaring at you the whole while.

 

“Really?”

 

His perma-smile drops in realization when your hand picks your phone from your back pocket. “I believe I have a few --”

 

“i get it geez! crazy bitch. i’ll pay for ya shit.”

 

You and Serenity share a grin. Papyrus looks absolutely done with Sans.

 

\--

 

Well it seems he can’t do shit.

 

Of course monster currency hadn’t been accepted yet and he hadn’t been able to get a job due to helping the brat out all the time.

 

Why the hell’d you hunt him down and do this to him. Things were fine before you fuckin’ showed up!

 

No no no, he should’ve seen this coming. You were too fierce and driven to let anything you didn’t approve slide by. He should’ve known you’d find him eventually. Well. He did know he’d run into you. It was a matter of time.

 

This is his fault for getting attached to you.

 

After all who could ignore a SOUL like that?


	13. Ch 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little impatient with this one (whoops)

It seemed neither brother, or any monster, currently had the correct currency to pay for the damages Sans had inflicted on your poor apartment. Though his brother (begrudgingly) assured you that once the week was over he would personally pay for Sans’ squatting once he had the money.

“SO THIS IS YOUR LIVING SPACE HUMAN?”

“Yup.”

His scrutiny was a little embarrassing. There's stained yellow lines on your ceiling. A taped hole in one of your windows. Deep grooves or claw marks in your walls and doorframes. The silverware drawer had an unlocked padlock.

“Oh, and the tornado is in my room.”

You lead him to your bedroom and his expression switches from impressed to disgusted once he notices the box of laundered socks next to it. 

“SADLY I HAVE TO AGREE THAT THIS IS THE WORK OF MY IMBECILE OF A BROTHER.”

He walks away to scour your apartment for any more damages while Sans saunters in to disassemble the tornado. You don't even have a chance to see what he does to it before it dies down to nothingness.

Sans picks up the box of socks and grins at you.

“sweetheart~ ya kept my socks.”

He pulls one out and inspects it before pressing it against his face and inhales deeply.

“how’d ya even get ‘em this clean? ‘re like new.”

You watch him mildly disgusted but curious as to how he can even smell things. “Why do you even need to wear socks? How do you even get them as dirty and crusted over as they were?” you eye him up and down but stop when his grin stretches wider.

“magic~”

Sans steps around you to walk out but you grab the back of his collar. Why does a skeleton even need to wear a collar? Maybe it's just to make him look edgy?

“Why did you follow me home?”

“ta fix yer shit.”

“I meant the first day.”

He's sweating a little but doesn't make a move to leave. 

“ ‘s bored. wut else ya wan’ me ta say.”

You frown and grip his collar a little tighter the worn leather creaks in your grip. What else did you want him to say? That he enjoyed your company and wanted to be your friend? Or maybe you should say that instead of using the ruse of needing compensation for his damages just to see him. You growl and shove his front into the wall next to your door.

“Don't come back when your done.”

You step around him and out of the room, alerting Serenity you were stepping out for a smoke.

You don’t come back.

\--

Papyrus had been good on his word for paying for the damages in your apartment. The following weeks after they came over, repair men showed up and fixed everything. You take a long deep inhale. You love the smell of fresh paint. It was like being in a new apartment.

After telling off Sans, you went and bought fragile and breakable things. Like picture frames that hung on your walls empty because you had no pictures (why were you an impulse buyer?), plates, bowls, cups (yes! CUPS!), a knife block that looked like a man was being stabbed (you’d been wanting this for years), and of course shot glasses. Which currently you were using one right now. And it was the cutest thing, the inside was shaped like a third dimensional skull.

So here you are, casually drinking by yourself.

Yup.

You groan and rest your face in your lap. What was wrong with you? How were you struggling this hard to tell a grumpy skeleton you wanted to be friends? 

Well yea. He basically harassed you for unknown reasons and --

Okay, no stop that. That’s what keeps making you shove him away.

An obnoxiously loud knocking grabs your attention and you get up. “Coming, coming.” once you open the door you're surprised. Sans’ brother is standing there tense like he'd rather be anywhere but here. “Uuuh.. Whats up?”

“I HAD NEVER RECEIVED NOTIFICATION THAT THE WORKERS DID AS THEY WERE TOLD AND WANTED TO MAKE SURE THEY DID AN ADEQUATE JOB.”

Without warning he shoves you to the side and waltzed in like he owned the place. “I guess make yourself at home.” You flop back onto the couch and watch him inspect the repairs and take his time looking at all your new decorations. 

“YOUR DWELLING LOOKS MORE HABITABLE.”

“Thanks?”

He's standing off to the side and tapping his foot impatiently. “WELL?”

You blink in confusion. “Well what?”

His teeth grind against each other before he takes a breath. “AREN'T YOU GOING TO INVITE ME TO TAKE A SEAT?”

“Pff dude you're already in my apartment. Go ahead and take a load off.”

You start pouring another shot as he sits down and stares at your shot glass. “Like it?”

“NO. THAT’S ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING.”

“Whatever.”

You throw back the shot and continue to channel surf. He has his arms crossed over his chest while his foot taps obnoxiously.

“HUMAN. WHAT ARE YOU INTO?”

You give him an incredulous look. “Well uhm. Kinda bold there but.” You sit up straight and put your shot glass down. “Guess I’m into someone that could keep up with me? Like I’m not gunna be responsible for someone that can’t handle --”

“NOT THAT!”

You look at him in confusion and he covers his face. “I MEANT, YOUR INTEREST IN GENRE’S AND SHIT.”

“Oooooh. Like books and movies?”

He flicks his hand a you in a ‘whatever’ motion.

“Uhh. I pretty much like most genre’s.”

His sockets narrow and you try to wrack your brain a bit.

“What about you? Like what are you into-- your genre’s?”

Papyrus relaxes into a contemplative position. You did kind of wonder what kind of entertainment the monsters had Underground, you remember hearing they used what humans had thrown away. Bet they got a lot of VHS movies or shitty DVD’s. Your family had been the type to dumpster dive when you were younger, making the younger kids (such as yourself) crawl into the dumpster to retrieve stuff like old playstation games, furniture, some movies that would skip in random good parts of the movies. Hell. Some of your clothes had come from the dumpster when you were a kid.

“I LIKE COOKING SHOWS. HORROR AND SUSPENSE AND ACTION. I DESPISE COMEDY.”

“Horror can be funny.”

“I LOATHE THOSE.”

You put your hands up in defense.

“Kay. So, cooking shows? You like cooking?”

The tiny red lights in his dark sockets brighten for a moment. That's actually really cute. What the fuck. You get a great idea.

“Hey. So you like cooking. Do you like watching people getting bossed around?”

Papyrus perks up at the word ‘boss’, you wonder how he’d react to you calling him boss? Maybe that’s why his brother calls him that instead of ‘bro’ or ‘brother’.

“Sit back and relax. Pretty sure I just found your new favorite pass time.”

You proceed to turn on Hulu and try to decide which of the series you want to start him on.

\--

“WHY IS HE BEING NICE TO THEM?”

You had decided to introduce Papyrus to some Gordon Ramsay shows. He had liked the intimidation and leadership vibes that rolled off the multi-Michelin restaurateur. His demeanor claimed attention and compliance.

“What? You think he only bosses people around?”

“YEAH??”

“No no no.”

You pause the episode. You knew he’d think something like this. That’s why you decided to show him one episode of each series that was running on Hulu.

“He uses a strict and captivating tone to help people. Some people are just so hard headed and stubborn that you’d have to curse and scream at them. But he has dealt with so many different people that sometimes he knows to use a different approach for them. Everything he does actually helps other people.”

Papyrus looks confused.

“WHY WOULD HE WASTE HIS TIME HELPING PEOPLE THAT DOES NOT BENEFIT HIM?”

“So people can live their dreams.”

“...THEIR DREAMS?”

“Mhm.”

You look at the time on your phone. Surprisingly he’d been here for a few hours and you were having fun with him, a few glances before told you that he was having some fun watching T.V. with you as well. His scowl had eventually relaxed into what you had assumed to be an easy smirk almost lazy smile.

“So, you gunna stay for dinner orrrr?”

He snaps his attention from the T.V. and straight to his phone. He curses under his breath. “I MUST GO HOME AND COOK DINNER.” Papyrus quickly stands up and straightens his clothes. “HAND ME YOUR PHONE HUMAN.” You drop your phone in his grasp when you stand up. He ticks away on your screen before passing it back to you and rushing out of your apartment with a quick goodbye over his shoulder. You look down at your screen to see that he had given you his number.

Did you just make a new skele-friend?


	14. Ch 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Silcatian (thank youuu!)
> 
> Also a side note:
> 
> All author notes will be deleted after soonercon.

You’ve gotten to hang out with Papyrus a few times, and he wasn’t that bad?

Well to put it to monster terms, he was completely normal.

From the few amount of monsters you had met through work and simply everyday chores, you’ve met a few interesting characters.

Your enthusiasm was something you definitely needed to work on. Whatever happened before the ascension of monsters had shaped them into aggressive, sensitive, volatile people. Can you call them people? Maybe it’s safer to go with beings just in case? You didn’t want to seem ignorant. Or maybe that thought there was what you were avoiding?

Anyhow, every time you had excitedly ran up to a monster they would; growl, strike at you, hit you with an object (you tend to find them when you go grocery shopping) they were holding, and snarl. In the rare cases you have been magically attacked, and thrown into walls, shelving (again at the grocery store, you paid for all the broken cereal boxes), and one extremely rare case where you had been tossed through a glass door. You totally asked for that one though. They warned you and you did surprise them.

So like, monsters did not appreciate your type of approach. Serenity had pointed this out to you on numerous occasions.

But Papyrus was always so busy. He also seemed to not appreciate your bugging.

“What’s the Underground like?”

“ANNOYING.”

“But like, what’s DOWN there?”

“HOMES.”

“Okay okay, so where in the Underground are you from?”

“HUMAN! STOP THIS PESTERING AT ONCE!”

“I would if you answered me like a legit answer dude.”

You watched the wooden spoon in his hand splinter from his excessive grip with a quirked eyebrow.

“Are you mad?”

His shoulders deflated before continuing to stir the contents of the saucepan.

“WE LEFT A LOT OF NEGATIVE THINGS DOWN THERE.. NOW STOP BEING USELESS AND GO GRAB THE PASTA.”

So far it seemed a lot of monsters TRIED their best to not fall victim to their anger. Props to them though, you had a hard time doing exactly that. So of course when you pressed Papyrus’ buttons too much, you were quick to drop your antics fast.

You seriously wanted to know what happened down there. You weren’t the only curious flesh bag wanting to know.

You tried to hold in a snort.

Flesh bag.

The things monsters called humans were amazing.

Besides your new friendship with one monster blooming beautifully, you were sure your previous not-a-poltergeist continued to visit your home on a regular basis.

You’ve noticed on the days you actually get to hang out with Papyrus, things have changed or moved around.

And sometimes you can’t even be mad.

For instance, one cold morning you were wrapped up in a blanket smoking a cigarette next to your window when you noticed on the metal floor railing was a random can of chili. Obviously not yours, but the only way it was put there was from your apartment.

After telling Serenity you finally noticed the actual joke behind the can of chili.

“It HAS to be him.”

“Yea, but...why’s he still coming here?”

“The booty got that gravitational pull.”

You gawked at Serenity. “No way…you don’t think...”

She slams her hands onto your shoulders. “Oh my god. What if he like...has a thing for you? You totally seduced him for a few months without trying.”

“No...”

But then again...

You think back on all those days he could have been totally feeling you up when he bit and scratched into you while you were asleep.

Now you understand why Papyrus was constantly complaining why his brother was a pervert..

Because he was.

What the fuck...

“Should I tell his brother?”

Serenity fiddled on her phone case, a habit when she was thinking deeply.

“Conspire against the pervert with the help of the brother?”

“I don’t know man. Maybe I should just like...bunk with you for a few days? I can cook you dinner.”

If Serenity could, you swear, she’d be vibrating in excitement. “BBQ BACON BURGERS!”

“I was thinking more on like.. A casserole but sure.”

She jumps up and tosses a bag into your lap. “Pack your shit and make me dinner.”

\--

A few days steadily became a week and a half.

You’d been wearing the same bag of clothes.

You’d also been getting the best sleep ever staying at Serenity’s place, you kinda don’t want to leave. But you’re a weak little weenie that’s allergic to name brand detergent and your 15 boxes of crushed cereal wasn’t going to eat itself.

So when you opened your apartment door, you were mildly disturbed by the mess. Your apartment was completely trashed.

It took you an hour to clean up some of the mess. At least just the clothes strewn everywhere, though a majority of your dirty clothes was in a weird pile on your bed. Speaking of your bed, your favorite pillow was gone! Missing! Poof! That pissed you off even more, you had brought that pillow with you when you moved from your mother's.

Other than that one pillow, nothing was missing or broken. Everything else was just shifted from their original spots.

And because all of your clean previously folded clothes had gotten mixed up with your dirty clothes, you had two and a half baskets of laundry to do. Thank god for double loader washers.

Laundry and house cleaning was done at 7, and after a few texts to Serenity and Papyrus, you were able to get company to distract you for a few hours.

“SO A LOWLY HUMAN HAD BROKEN INTO YOUR HOME JUST TO DESTROY IT?”

“Pretty much.”

Serenity had a certain sparkle in her eyes that said she thought otherwise. 

Nu-huh, we’re not going that far.

You weren’t going to start pointing fingers.

Papyrus slammed his hands on your coffee table, making you jump in surprise.

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!”

Serenity has a hand covering her mouth trying to muffle her giggles and mutters of ‘oh my goddesses’.

“Uh...you okay there buddy?”

“OF COURSE I AM. BUT THAT HARDLY MATTERS WHEN OBVIOUSLY SOME CRETIN HAS DECIDED TO TARGET MY CLOSE HUMAN ACQUAINTANCE.”

A glove hand is already caressing his jaw.

“PERHAPS TO TRY AND GET TO ME! KNOWING THAT WE ARE FRIENDS!”

“I didn’t think of that!”

You whip your attention back to Serenity.

Do not encourage this!

“Papyrus is captain of the Royal Guard right now right? And of course there are still some humans struggling to accept monsters.”

“Hey woah! Hold the phone. Now hand the phone back to me. We can’t assume that anyone did this with ill intentions. Honestly guys, they didn’t really take anything. I still have my valuables. My food. Hell my money on the top of my fridge is still there!”

Serenity pouted.

“But some action would be nice.”

“A CHANCE TO TORTURE ANYONE WOULD BE GREAT.”

“Well thanks, next time I’ll make sure I get kidnapped or some shit. Damn.”

Papyrus is clenching his sharp teeth while trying to mask his yawns at 9:30 p.m. You send him home.

Serenity is giving you a look.

“No.”

Her smile widens and she sticks her chin closer to her neck, giving the appearance of multiple chins.

“No.”

She curls her lips inward toward her teeth.

“Dude what. No. Your just gunna get blue lipstick stuck to your teeth again!”

You can’t hold it in anymore, you're laughing your ass off and she is too.

“So what are you gunna do?”

You shrug and tuck your feet underneath your self.

“Pretend it didn’t happen until I have evidence?”

“Mkay…”

\--

It happens again the next night.

You walk in after work and lo and behold.

It’s not as bad as before.

Your drawers are open, clothes had been shuffled around and your bed is a complete mess. Your closet door isn’t clicked shut all the way and some of your clothes are halfway hanging on the hangers.

You fix everything up, take a bath and go to bed.

\--

The next day you're surprised that nothing has happened.

You go to Serenity’s and get drunk then pass out on her couch.

\--

Your apartment is still the same when you get back grouchy and hung over. Which is an immense relief.

You flop onto your couch and sleep the rest of the day away.


	15. Ch 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Silcatian!

“Basically it’s like the same shit before...just a bit more aggressive?”

“How do you mean aggressive?”

“Passive aggressive I guess, I don’t fucking know.”

You take another deep inhale and blow it to your left, opposite of Serenity to your right.

“When did you start smoking away from the window?”

“When I realized I’m a grown ass adult that has to do laundry every fucking day. MY JOB IS TECHNICALLY DOING LAUNDRY AND NOW IT’S LIKE DOUBLE THAT!”

She furrows her brows.

“Sorry sorry. Just. What the hell am I s’pose to do?”

You stub the butt of your cigarette in the torn and empty soda can on your coffee table.

“I didn’t wanna say this but it’s worse when I get to hang out with Papyrus. I come back to a total mess. But when I just do my own fucking business and come home it’s just my drawers open and dirty clothes thrown all over the floor and my bed fucked up.”

Rubbing your face, you get up and waltz into your kitchen, “I’m tempted to fucking move.” opening the fridge you grab a bottled tea and a can of soda. “Like I don’t want to say I KNOW who it is when I have no proof?” You toss Serenity the tea and crack open your own drink, flicking your fingers to dry them from the carbonation that slips pass the mouth.

“Dude I can’t even sleep nude anymore I’m kinda freaked out. At this point I’d rather it be he-who-shall-not-be-named.”

“You’d rather Voldemort see you naked?”

You shove your foot into her side and poke her with your toes.

“You know who.”

“Okay chill!”

“I am chill. I’m the chillest chill.”

That’s a lie.

“How about I talk to Stone hmm? Get those camera’s back up?”

“You’d do that?”

You lean back against the arm rest with the back of your wrist to your forehead and your leg pointing obtuse from yourself.

“For mu-ah?”

Serenity giggles and slaps your calf, causing your to retract your leg.

“Of course.”

\--

“Because we are only monitoring what is happening before the ‘mess’ occurs. We are not setting up a base. Simply these are cheaper camera’s that with this information and app you can easily access it from your phone, record previous recordings, watch with night vision, and best of all, it will send notification alerts to your phone when sound or movement is detected.”

Stone slips a note card into your hand and shows you all the perks on one of the camera boxes.

“That’s so awesome. Why don’t y’all use this for investigations?”

“This is just a simple security hook-up. Something we tried to use before due to shortage of money. Didn’t work very well.”

“Oh. Okay.. Well can you set up my phone for me real fast and I’ll get some snack-ums?”

“Of course.”

\--

The next few weeks you go straight to work, and straight home.

Nothing happens and you’re livid.

You even cut your grocery runs in half just to come home to a spotless apartment.

So when Papyrus asks you to come over for the first time ever. You do.

Mainly with the thought that if his brother wasn’t there, and you get home to a fucked up apartment, all signs had to be pointing to him.

Standing on his porch and staring at his house you're surprised.

It’s cute.

It’s a normal sized house, obvious wear and tear. Little multi-colored Christmas lights half assed wrapped around the left pillar and on the top border of the roof. A fucking reef on the door.

It’s June.

Why is this house so cute.

What’s with the Christmas theme?

You finally knock on the door.

It doesn’t take long at all for Papyrus to whip the door open and yank you in.

“YOU’RE LATE HUMAN!”

The door slams behind you while you check the time on your phone.

“Just by two minutes.”

He waves his hand, dismissing your excuse.

“IT JUST MEANS WE HAVE TWO MINUTES WASTED.””

As he walks away, your attention goes to the rest of the house while you hang up your jacket. The inside is just as normal and cute as the outside is and that’s kinda not fair.

Monster’s hadn’t been on the surface that long, how did they manage to make a house feel like it’s been lived in for years?

Upstairs there’s two doors that you can see so far. One is covered in a myriad of stickers, the other looks plain.

You finally walk away from the door towards the kitchen.

“What the hell is that?”

And by that, you are referring to the mile tall cabinet.

“THAT USE TO BE OUR SINK. I USE TO STORE EXTRA TRAPS IN THERE BUT SINCE WE MOVED UP HERE, WE RENOVATED THE KITCHEN TO THE KITCHEN I’VE ALWAYS DESERVED.”

Wait.

“Use to? Like...this was your house Underground?”

“EXACTLY. WHY WOULD WE LEAVE IT?”

How did they bring an entire house up?

You are so conflicted.

He turns around and shoves a bowl into your hand.

“IF YOU'RE GOING TO WASTE TIME TALKING, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND STIR THIS.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

You inch around the kitchen, inspecting every corner and appliance while stirring.. You take a small sniff...chocolate?

“So what are you making?”

“A RECIPE GIVEN TO ME.”

He slings a spoon to a book propped up again the toaster, chocolate is flung from the spoon and splatters against the counter and wall.

Sitting the bowl down, you wipe up the mess with a rag and look. Oh. It’s cupcakes.

“So why’d you want me over so bad?”

“I AM AWARE THAT THINGS DO NOT TEND TO WORK WELL FOR OTHERS. BUT I HAVE NOTICED THAT COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN THE TWO OF US ARE NOT AS OFTEN AS THEY USE TO BE.”

“Oh dude that’s not it. I’ve ju-”

The front door slams closed and you hear shuffling, the creak of the old sofa, and the soft murmurs of the t.v.

“I’M SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO FINISH THE REST OF THIS.”

He hands you a container of cupcake holders and walks out of the kitchen.

“GET YOUR FILTHY SHOES OFF THE COFFEE TABLE AND GO TAKE A SHOWER!”

“i took a shower.”

“LAST WEEK DOESN’T COUNT!”

“pretty sure it does.”

You crinkle your nose in disgust while you place the holders and start pouring batter into each cup.

The couch creaks again.

“who’s here?”

It’s silent for a moment while you hover over the counter. A low grumbling and the sound of footsteps head toward the kitchen before a loud thud on the wall next to the door causes you to jump and spill some batter.

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND TAKE A DAMN SHOWER.”

“fuck, fine!”

You quickly shove the cupcakes into the oven and wipe up the spilt batter while the footsteps retreat upstairs and another slam rattles the walls.

What’s with these brothers and slamming stuff?

Papyrus walks in and looks through the oven glass.

“I UNDERSTAND IF YOU NO LONGER WANT TO STAY HERE. I DID NOT EXPECT HIM HOME THIS SOON.”

“Nah it’s fine. We can just hang out in here right?”

He gives you an odd look, you ignore it and hop your rear up onto the counter and swing your legs.

“Besides, you got me pretty excited for these cupcakes.”

He leans against the counter with his arms crossed. “OF COURSE YOU'RE EXCITED, I DID DO MOST OF THE WORK.”

“You did all the work.”

There’s more banging and clattering upstairs, you can faintly hear the water running in the pipes through the wall.

“WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND MY BROTHER?”

“At this point I barely know what happened.”

“THAT IS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I’VE HEARD FROM YOUR MOUTH.”

You shrug and hop off the counter and slip on an oven mit. “Whatever you say buddy, but that’s the truth. I don’t even understand how we met.” You open the door and prod a cupcake with a toothpick, it comes out clean so you pull the tray out and slide in the next batch.

“SO?”

“So?”

“TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!”

“Dude I’m serious. That’s pretty much it.”

Papyrus is clenching his teeth and scowling hard while you hop back onto the counter. Your mildly amused that his teeth haven’t started cracking under pressure yet. Though from the looks of it, the counter is already splintering and cracking beneath his grip. He almost looks as irritable as he did when you first met him.

The water stops and the two of you freeze, checking the time reveals that Sans only took a 15 minute shower. Well maybe that’s normal for someone lacking skin and hair to scrub? You would assume that having to clean all the tiny spaces between bones would take longer.

“THAT LAZY PIECE OF --”

“so ‘re ya gunna tell me who’s ‘ere boss?”

You scream and fall off the counter and onto the floor next to Papyrus’ feet who just looks onto his brother with a glare.

“YOU PUT ON THE CLOTHES YOU WERE JUST WEARING.”

But he’s not listening.

Nope, he’s staring right at you.

“what is she doin’ ‘ere?”

Papyrus easily lifts you back onto your feet and slides the oven mit onto one of your hands and walks around to to retrieve a toothpick.

“I SIMPLY DID WHAT THE SMALL HUMAN HAD ASKED US AND PLAYED NICE WITH THE HUMANS.”

“but why ‘s she specifically ‘ere!”

“ISN’T IS OBVIOUS THAT I AM A MASTER OF FRIENDSHIPS.”

Poking the toothpick through the cupcake middles proves the last batch to be done, so you pull them out and turn off the oven.

“Don’t you know? Me and your brother are totally like the best of friends.”

You continue busying yourself by popping the pre-cooled cupcakes from the first tin out and lining them up to be iced. He’s glaring at you. You can practically feel the heat of it on the back of your head.

“I WOULDN’T SAY THE BEST OF FRIENDS, BUT FRIENDS NONETHELESS.”

“what the fuck! ya told me to stay outta your house, that doesn’t mean jus’ come into mine!”

“On the contrary, Pappy let me in.”

From the corner of your eye, you watch him stiffen, his hands are clenched and his shoulders are shaking.

“What kinda decorations do you want to do on these?”

The taller skeleton perks up and turns his attention to the piping bags and tips you have lain out. “Good thing you actually bought all the necessities. We can make the most bomb ass looking cupcakes ever.”

“don't fuckin’ ignore me!”

“I'm not.”

You show Papyrus how to set up the piping bags with the tips abs turn to his brother.

“I only told you to not come to my house cause you trashed it.”

“that’s a bullshit reason!”

“IT IS NOT. I DON'T ALLOW YOU TO TRASH OUR HOUSE.”

Sans visibly shrinks back.

“Plus it's not like you wanted to be my friend.”

“i nev’r said that.”

Papyrus stops what he's doing and the both of you stare Sans down. Red translucent moisture starts beading on his brow. You start grinning when he starts fidgeting from one foot to the other and turn away to grab a bag of icing. 

“You wanna know what friends do?”

You squeeze the bag gently and start dabbing a cupcake top.

“They make bombass cupcakes together.”


	16. Ch 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Silcatian!
> 
> (A/N's should hopefully be taken down tomorrow! )

“So you offered to make cupcakes with him?”

“Hell yea.”

“Did you b-”

“All in the fridge my dude.”

Serenity jumps from your couch to go and retrieve a plate of cupcakes. As she sits, she already has half a cupcake in her mouth. “Of mah goff dishf ish goof.” You smiled and fiddled on your phone. “Yeah, Papyrus is actually really good at cooking? Though when he decided to make another dozen of cupcakes I noticed that he literally just slammed the entire egg in the bowl? I’m sure the first batch had shells. But the ones you’re eating I picked out the shells.”

“Dude I almost started spitting this little piece of heaven out, don’t scare me like that.”

“Mmm just being truthful.” You picked up one and started picking small pieces off to take some small bites.

“So what about the brother?”

“Oh!” You quickly drop the cupcake back on her plate. “So like -”

“we’re not friends!”

“We’re totally friends.”

Sans is grinding his teeth at you.

“Well whatever you say then. I really thought we had something good between us ya know?”

He’s giving you the stink eye, “tha fuck ya talkin’ ‘bou-”

“SANS!”

Papyrus easily steps up to loom over his brother. “YOU NEED TO WATCH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH WHEN MY HUMAN FRIEND IS PRESENT” Your snickering into your hand at this point. Hanging out with one brother was fun, but both of them at the same time was comical.

“Yo Pap, where’s your bathroom?”

He stops his interrogation with his brother to point out of the kitchen door, “UP THE STAIRS, DOWN THE HALL, IT’S THE THIRD DOOR FACING WEST.” He makes a gesture with his other hand toward Sans then turns toward you. “TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, IT WAS ADDED ON FOR THE SMALLER HUMAN.”

“Oki dok.”

You make your way upstairs, the first door has police tape, stickers, and beware signs all over it. Reminds you of what a rebellious teen would do (you were a prime example of this). Continuing on, you notice the second door is extremely boring and bland other than the little lightshow flashing from underneath the door. Maybe they have a string of LED’s stapled on the other side? It’s tempting to open and check it out, but you shake your head to rid of the curious need. Looking to your right there’s a door facing you. Oh. Facing west. You were never good at remembering your directions in a building. Opening the door and groping the wall, you finally flick on the light.

Holy shit.

You run in and check out the antique claw foot tub.

Holy shit.

The sink is one of those fancy granite carved polished bowls.

The toilet looks like a normal newer toilet.

The linen closet was HUGE.

You're in heaven.

They have a shelf full of soft towels and name brand shampoo’s, conditioners, and moisturizers. Closing the closet reveals the doors to be two body length mirrors.

Jesus Christ.

Shoved off to a corner is a separate shower, water still puddled on the beautiful tiles and you see a few bathing products sitting in the rack.

MTT Bishie Cream?

Oh my god what?

You quickly sit it down and do your business. You take your time washing your hands, this soap smells amazing. You finally leave the bathroom just to bump into Sans outside the door.

“Dude were you like. Waiting for me?”

He bristles up defensively.

“hell no! i was goin’ to my room!”

“Mhmmm.”

“what tha fuck is yer problem an’way!”

“You know what my problem is.”

You have to bend your knees a little to level your face with his.

“i already apologized!”

“Actions speak louder than words my friend. You should know that by now.”

You move around him and make your way to the stairs. “I’m not gunna drop it. But I will be patient for you to tell me the truth.”

“ya should already know ev’rything from the news an’way.”

“You're a bullshit liar, you know that right?”

And you went downstairs.

“So like that’s it. Now I’m playing it all nice and cool, and I’ma see if I can stay the night and use that awesome tub. Pretty sure the shower had those fancy wall sprayers.”

Serenity is quiet for a moment before picking up for your phone. “And you didn’t get any notifications?”

“Actually...I’ve been getting notifications when I’m at work, but by the time I finally get to check it’s been about like half an hour or more. I go back on the footage and there’s nothing different.”

“Mmm...well they are a bit sensitive to movement.”

“I figured that much. It’s always the same four camera’s. But I figured it’s probably a spider or some shit on the lens you know?”

“That would do it.”

She glances up at your camera. “Maybe get some bug defence and spray the corners and stuff.”

You look up as well and nod your head. “Yeah...maybe.”

\--

You go back to your regular schedule of working, hanging out with some friends, and sleeping.

Papyrus drags you out into the sun every now and then. It’s so damn hot that you can feel the sweat running down the side of your face. You spare a glance at Papyrus. Can he feel temperatures? How can he wear all that leather and metal? You run the back of your hand across your forehead for the 10th time since being outside and wipe it off your shorts.

He finally lets you sit down at a park bench in the shade.

“Papyrus...I-I’m dying...this heat.” you groan and fan your shirt. “I’m baking out here, oh my goooooood.”

“YOU CAN NOT BE THAT WEAK IF YOU ARE TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH ME!”

“I AM THOUGH! I’M THE BIGGEST WEENIE AND NOW I’M OVER COOKED AND DYING!”

Your voice breaks near then end from lack of spit in your mouth. He’s grumbling and demands for you to stay where you’re sitting and walks away.

Oh please bring back water, ice cream, a popsicle. ANYTHING.

Your phone buzzes and you swipe the hidden content app without looking, hoping that you disrupted the notification. Your hands are way to sweaty for you to attempt holding a 300$ device. Pulling up the bottom of your shirt, you bend over to wipe off your face and groan. Papyrus is taking too long.

Off in the distance you can see kids running and screaming under the shaded playground, older people jogging (how can they stand this heat?), pet owners walking or playing with their dogs. You can also see a good amount of monsters enjoying the weather.

Finally Papyrus appears holding something in his hand, though his expression still doesn’t look happy.

Your phone buzzes impatiently three more times before you wipe off your hands and pick it up.

What the fuck?

The notifications were from your camera’s.

It takes your heat exhausted mind to finally register that it’s your security camera’s sending you a movement alert. You quickly open up the app and connect to the last camera that alerted you and freeze.

The drawers in your bedroom are all open, dirty clothes throw all over the place, but in front of the hamper is a tall figure tossing clothes out over their shoulder. You cycle through the other camera’s that look completely normal, like nothing is currently happening and go back to the one positioned in your room.

The person is now sitting on your bed.

You hadn’t realized that you were outside of the park until PApyrus grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back.

“DON’T IGNORE ME YOU LITT-”

“Someone’s in my house.”

Your hands are shaking. You need to get there NOW.

“IF THIS IS JUST SOME EXCUSE TO GET OUT OF THE HEAT I SWE-”

You shoved your phone in front of his face so fast, you almost hit him (would have if he had a nose). He rips your phone from your grip and inspects the screen. His thumbs make some motions on your screen before shoving it into your hands and pulling out his own.

“P-paps I gotta go to my ho-”

“SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE.”

Your knees are starting to feel wobbly.

“NO NEED TO BE AFRAID I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU ONCE SANS GETS HERE.”

You were afraid?

No..

You didn’t feel scared…

So you must be angry?

Yea that’s it.

Your pissed.

How dare this mother fucker break into your home.

Before you can say anything, Sans pops up in front of you, Papyrus grabs you to his side and pulls Sans to the other. In a blink of an eye your in your living room with an awful nauseous twisting feeling in your gut and you take off to your room

To say that you surprised him would be an understatement.

You scared the shit out him. And you say ‘him’ now due to the fact he had your panties wrapped around his dick. He’s sprawled out on your floor, eyes wide and frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Though not too far off from the truth.

“You piece of shit!”

You're already on him within seconds and punched him in the face. The back of his head bounces off your floor and he groans in pain.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!”

You lift your foot to kick him in the side. But it doesn’t happen. Your leg is frozen mid swing.

You can’t fucking move and you're struggling as hard as you can. At this point the intruder takes advantage of your current paralysis and crab crawls backwards away from you. His head is whipping left and right, probably trying to find a way out.

WHY CAN’T YOU MOVE?!

“well ain’t this a picture.”

The intruder freezes and you can see fear flash through his eyes for a moment, his hands shoot down to his pants before sharp red bones shoot down onto the ends of his clothes, pinning him down.

“SANS RELEASE HER.”

Gravity lets go of you, causing you to stumble forward. You turn around to see Papyrus standing there with his cell phone placed against the side of his skull and another in his other hand.

“I HAVE NOTIFIED THE POLICE AND THE ROYAL GUARD.”

You can hear the operator trying to grab his attention before he mumbles a “watch her” to Sans before stepping out of your room.

“No no no no no please let me go! I-I won't do it a-again I promise!”

Your anger boils back up to the top and you rush over to him again.

“You’re gunna regr-”

A wall of bones shoot up between you and him and you stumble back while he shrieks in fear.

“can’t let you touch him doll.”

“And why the fuck not!”

“gotta wait till the cops get ‘ere.”

The smell of cigarette smoke reaches your nose and you finally look up at him. He has one hand up, a cigarette held between two fingers in his other, and red wispy magic from his left socket mixing and twist with the smoke curling up from his lit cigarette.

“get o’er ‘ere, take a puff, an’ sit tha fuck down.”

Reluctantly you get up and do just that, it’s not till the cigarette is pinched between your thumb and index that you notice how shaky your hands are. The further you moved away from the stranger on the floor, the more the bones sticking out of it slowly lowered.


	17. Ch 17

There’s too many people in your house. Your hunched up over by your window while two police officers have your intruder cuffed and walking out, one talking to two large white dog monsters that look almost the same (maybe siblings?) sniff around, another dog monster was panting loudly at your open front door, one investigator is holed up in your room while another police officer is pulling down your camera’s with Papyrus, and the last person (a detective of some sort) had been trying to grill you down. Well that’s what it felt like.

“I know this must have been a frightening experience, but we do need your statement.”

“I’ve already told you what I want.”

You take your last inhale and stub out your cigarette.

“I understand that you want to press charges, but anymore information could be helpful.”

“Dude, I’m not trying to be sassy or anything. But I’m pissed. I’ve had to redo my laundry almost everyday for almost two months. I’ve never met him, never seen him, he’s a complete stranger that had, who knows how many times, jacked off on my clothes. I’m tired, irritable, and I just don’t even wanna be in my home right now.”

He sighs and pushes up his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Would it be okay if we temporarily confiscated your phone?”

“Why the fu-”

“The Captain of the Royal Guard informed us that he had set the recording option on your phone before arriving here. We just need to retrieve that data.”

Well shit, you hadn’t even thought to do that when it was happening. Silently you sat your phone on the side table closest to the investigator.

“We’ll return this to you before we leave.”

He then gets up and heads out of your apartment.

Looking around in your apartment again you heave out a sigh. There’s police tape, numbered cards, and sticky notes all over the place. You finally notice the investigator leaving your room and walking towards you, “You may go and pack your stuff, though I suggest quickly so we can continue our work.”

“Wha?”

“There’s too much potential evidence for us to recover in a short amount of time, the Captain Papyrus suggested that you pack a day’s worth of clothing to stay with a friend for the time being.”

You look over to Papyrus who has his arms crossed over his chest and barking out orders in your kitchen.

“Well.. Okay then.”

“Just don’t touch too much.”

“I’ll try?”

Getting up, you pass your couch that has a passed out Sans sprawled across it. You wonder if the bone thing he did before drained him. He did have them there until the police arrived. You walk on pass him and head into your room and groan.

It has twice as much sticky notes and number cards than the rest of your apartment does.

Stepping in you grab a bag from your closet and start stuffing clothes in, you reach for the already open panties drawer and stop. If he’d been doing this for a while… Then all of your panties..

Frowning you just pack everything else you need and walk out. You’ll just grab some cash from your stash and buy new panties.

When you step out of your room, the investigator wastes no time to go back in with a cop trailing behind him. You make your way into your kitchen and reach on the top to pull down a ziplock of cash just to smash down into the side of your bag. You grab your laptop and head out of your apartment to sit out in the hall. Serenity would probably let you stay at her place. You open the laptop and start entering the password, when someone snatches your laptop from your lap.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Apparently I can’t stay here tonight so I was going to ask Serenity if I could stay with her.”

“NONSENSE.”

You look up when you hear the familiar click of your laptop closing and watch Papyrus tuck it under his arm.

“YOU’LL BE STAYING WITH ME.”

You're about to object when you remember his bathroom.

Pro’s. Bomb ass bathroom.

Cons… Were there any cons? Not any that you could think of..

“Where would I sleep?”

“WE CAN FIGURE THAT OUT LATER.”

“Uh.. Okay.”

He digs in his back pocket for a moment and pulls out your cell phone. “THE DETECTIVE HAD RETURNED YOUR PHONE. ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE?”

“Well that was fast I guess?”

You grab your phone and slide it into your pocket, then your laptop and zip it up in it’s bag.

“I do need to go to the store though.”

“THAT’S FINE. I NEED TO BUY DINNER.”

Papyrus walks back into your apartment and stands over Sans.

“WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT.”

Your surprised when he don’t jerk to attention or anything dramatic. He just slowly cracks one eye open, the little red orb fuzzy looking around the edges drags from you then to Papyrus.

“we done?”

“I NEED YOU TO TAKE (R/N)’S BAGS HOME WHILE WE GO TO THE STORE.”

He shrugs and opens his opens.

“lay it on me.”

Your brow furrows for a minute before he wiggles his fingers. So you dig out your cash and sit your bags in his arms, he wraps his arms around them and disappears in a blink.

\--

“WAS IT NECESSARY TO BUY THAT MANY?”

Papyrus points at your bag full of panties.

“Well like.. There was a sale, I couldn’t really help it. I needed new ones.”

He huffs as he literally kicks the front door of his shared home open and walks straight to the kitchen. You look around the livingroom for a moment and find your bags thrown to the side of the couch, some of the contents falling out. Walking over, you sit them upright and sit them all on the floor next to the couch.

You go back into the kitchen.

“Hey Papy-roo, do you have weefee?”

“WEEFEE?”

“Weefee.”

“WHAT THE HELL IS WEEFEE.”

You snicker a bit and hold out your phone with the Wi-Fi settings app up and ready. “I mean Wi-Fi my dudely dude.”

He grabs your phone and inserts the settings then kicks you out of the kitchen.

Oh.

Guess your not helping today.

You sprawl out on the couch and play on your phone until dinner is ready. You start to wonder is Sans is actually home or not when you're sitting at the table eating a strange tasting noodle dish. Like it looked like ramen noodles but there was hamburger meat and white sauce. You didn’t see him grab ANY of these items.

In the tub, you're still wondering where the other brother is, though at the same time you're too relaxed too care. The mentholatum infused soap tingles on your back while the oils and epsom salts soften your skin. You feel like a princess. Pulling the stopper, you step out and take your time rubbing the towel all over your body. It’s so soft. You wonder what kind of softener they use.

Stepping out of the bathroom, you look over the railing to see your bags are gone. Strange. You continue to rub the towel in your hair as you walk down the hall and stop in front of Papyrus’ open door.

Your bags are sitting on his bed.

Shrugging you step in, get dressed, brush your hair, and toss the damp towel in what you presumed to be his dirty clothes hamper.

Back down stairs, you don’t see him in the kitchen, livingroom, or even outside. So you lay back down on the couch and get comfortable. Dozing off was too busy at the moment. The quiet murmurs lulled you gently.

You hear footsteps and peer through your lashes in time to see Papyrus’ stepping out of Sans’ room. He says something and shuts his brothers door before looking over the railing at you. He walks to his room and you shut your eyes again and snuggle into the pillow.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?”

You jump in surprise and rub at your eyes.

“What the hell Pap?”

“GUESTS DON’T SLEEP ON THE COUCH. DIDN’T YOU SEE YOUR BAGS ON MY BED?”

“Yea but I’m not gunna take your bed.”

“NONSENSE.”

He wraps a blanket around you that he had brought with him.

Okay, wow. That’s a little tight.

Unable to wiggle your arms free, he easily tosses you onto his shoulder and turns off everything downstairs before heading up.

“Paps, why am I a burrito?”

No answer.

“Papyrus dude, this blanket safety jacket is a bit too snug.”

He enters his room and tosses you onto one side of the bed, apparently your stuff had already been tossed on the floor. You're still wiggling while he moves around to the opposite side and slides in.

“DON’T GET UNDER MY SHARE OF THE COVERS AND DON’T TOUCH ME AT ALL. NOT STOP THAT OBNOXIOUS WIGGLING AND SLEEP.”

You lay there when realization dawns on you.

He expected you to share the same bed as him.

Turning your head, you see that he's so far away that you could fit two more average sized people between the two of you. 

Well.. this will have to work anyway. The bed is very comfortable as your body relaxes and sinks further down.

Yea this’ll work fine.


	18. ch 18

You wake up feeling great. 

Which was mildly surprising, you were use to waking up groggy, sore, stiff, sniffly, something. But you were well rested and full of energy.

Maybe you should let Papyrus swaddle you like a newborn infant on a regular basis. Speaking of Papyrus. You roll over and notice that his side of the bed is bare but fixed and the blankets have been smoothed out.

Looking around you notice the door is still cracked a bit and the sun is trying to filter through his black out curtains.

Are you forgetting something? 

You struggle to get yourself into a sitting position and sigh in relief when the blanket starts to loosen from your shoulders so you could easily wiggle it off.

Sliding off the bed causes your phone to tumble onto the floor and you ignore it for the time being to get dressed for the day. 

You admire the bathroom while you pee and brush your teeth and hair. How many days can you stay here and live in this bathroom?

Stepping out and ready for the day you run downstairs and find Papyrus attempting omelettes.

“ABOUT TIME YOU FINALLY WOKE UP. “

He slides a plate onto the table and you sit down

“EAT.”

Shrugging, you start digging in. “Thanks for letting me stay here dude. Do you know how long I gotta stay away from my place?”

Papyrus shuts off the stove and sets down a plate for himself and drinks for the both of you. You mumble out a thank you and chug down some of your coffee.

“THE HEAD INVESTIGATOR WILL KEEP IN CONTACT WITH ME ABOUT THE MATTER. UNTIL THEN YOU'LL BE STAYING WITH US.”

“You know I could've just stayed with Serenity.”

“YES, BUT IF YOU WERE BEING TARGETED FOR SOME REASON, SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU.”

“I don't need any-”

“I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULDN'T PROTECT YOURSELF.”

He's giving you a stern look.

“IF ME OR SANS WEREN'T THERE TO STOP YOU, WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE TO THAT HUMAN?”

“I don't know? Beat the shit out of him?”

“EXACTLY. UNDER HUMAN LAW HE DID NOT ATTACK YOU SO HE DIDN'T DEFEND HIMSELF OR ANYTHING. BUT YOU ONLY DID MINOR DAMAGE SO NOTHING SHOULD GO AGAINST YOU.”

Oooh.

“Psh. You were worried about me!”

Papyrus chokes on his sip of coffee and stands up.

“LIES AND SLANDER! YOU ERASE THAT THOUGHT FROM YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW!”

He has a dusting of red on his cheek bones while he picks up the dishes on the table and snatches up your unfinished plate. 

“Hey I wasn’t finished!”

“YOU ARE NOW.”

And he looks straight into your eyes as he dumps it all into the trash.

“Why’d you throw away the plates?”

“TO PROVE A POINT.”

Well you can’t really object. It’s not your dishes. Not your money. But still, those looked like they were name brand. Like some good ass oneda or something.

Sans finally comes into the kitchen and plops down into a chair just to lay his head down in his arms. Papyrus drops a plate in front of him and steps out of the kitchen. You make a new mug of coffee and watch Sans lift his head slightly just to scoot the plate closer and drop his face into his torn omelette.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to like.. I don’t know, life your head and actually use a fork?”

He grunts in response and you can see his jaw slightly move. Oh wow.

He’s actually eating like that?

Sans lifts his hand and you watch the fridge door open and a floating bottle of mustard.

Your guessing this is normal? Half his breakfast is drenched in mustard and eaten.

He finally sits up and wipes his face off.

“don’t cha have work ‘r somethin’?”

You gasp and jump from your seat. How did you forget about work?

\--

You were 3 hours late.

Though your boss let it slide due to your current situation. But also because you had normally jumped right into work when there was a no show or an emergency.

Also lucky for you was that they hadn’t even opened the store yet. But they were holding a meeting on introducing a new line of clothes for Monsters.

Looking around, you had to wonder if this was an alternative way of weeding out the racist employee’s. There was a group sitting near the back with sneers sitting on their faces.

“(R/N)? Did you hear me?”

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if you’d like the additional hours and pay to come in early and stay later to help set up the new shelving?”

“Oh I can totally do that.”

Hell yea. Extra pay? Who’d turn that down?

“Excellent. I’ll be sure to add that to the new schedule.” He turns to everyone else. “The shipment is already here, but working on it will not start until we clear a space for the new section meaning that we need to start a sale.”

The room fill up with disappointed groans.

“Na-ha-ha. This time the sale includes the employee’s as well! Isn’t that exciting!”

Actually that’d be very useful for you at the moment.

“Everyone grab your chair and put it away. The donuts stay in the break room but help yourselves. (R/N), follow me and I’ll show you the clothes.”

You fold and put your chair away before following your boss to the back storage room.

“I’m happy that you're willing to help. I was a bit worried you’d decline.”

“It’s no problem at all, I don’t know who’d be dumb enough to actually decline this kind of offer.”

“That’s good to hear.”

He pulls a box cutter from his pocket and starts unfolding box lids. “Though I’ve got to admit the only reason I had asked you was because I’m sure you already have a few monster friends correct? My little niece watches Mettaton and I noticed you were in one of his episodes.”

“Since when was I in a Mettaton epi-”

Then you remember and cover your face.

God damnit.

You publicly embarrassed yourself without intentionally embarrassing yourself. Clearing your throat you try to change the subject. “Uhm, yes.. I have a few monster friends.”

He smiles and pulls up a shirt with multiple holes.

“Well that good. We want to set up the clothes as we normally do for humans. But it seems they didn’t pack any instructions on how too. This says it’s a child size, but as you can see.. It is quite large with additional sleeves.. I think their sleeves. We just don’t want to offend anyone.”

“I understand. I can probably get a few tips from a friend.”

He gently folds the piece back as much as he can and puts it back in the box and moves onto another.

“If you need to invite them here, we’re completely fine with that.”

He’s already opening the box to show different sized and aged mannequins and strange different shaped attachments. “As you can tell they are monster inspired but sadly there’s too much human influence.”

You can’t argue with that, the main base of the mannequin is human shaped. “Maybe it’s in our best intentions to send those back. I understand there are some humanly shaped monsters, but they don’t look nearly THAT human.”

Your boss nods in agreement and tapes the boxes back up and shoves them into a corner. “I’ll inform the corporation. Thank you for your help. I thought it was just me who was thinking that for a while.”

“No problam-o. Do you want to start on the reorganization of the other merchandise?”

“Yes. We’ve been thinking about cutting everything in half and just adding the monster clothing right in. Instead of having lingerie it’s own separate area, just putting it at the end of both sides of men’s and women's so it’s all right there.” He pulls out a notebook that has the floor plans of the entire store. “Infants and children still have their own section but at the very end of the store here.” He taps the spot with his pen.

“Oooh. I think it’ll work just fine!”

You're actually impressed with the amount of work they’ve done in such a short time.

Your boss continues to drag you around, showing you where they’ll be cutting the merchandise in half, what was going on for sale and etc for the rest of your shift.


	19. Ch 19

When you finally get to the brother’s house, you're exhausted. You step in and notice Sans on that comfy ass couch. Fuck it. You toss off your jacket and flop down on the opposite side and kick off your shoes.

You can feel Sans shift around in his spot, but it may have been to get further from you.

“boss’ been tryna get a hold of ya all day.”

You pat your front and back pockets then your boobs. “Dunno where my phone is.” You roll over where you're facing the back of the couch. “Can you wake me up in like an hour or something?”

\--

Your startled awake when the door slams into the wall, causing you to unconsciously kick Sans in the ribs.

“what tha fuck! ya didn’ have ta kick me!”

“Oh my god dude I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need ice or something?”

You reach your hands toward him but stop when you notice the red flush across his cheek bones and little beads of sweat building up on the sides of his skull. Damn. He’s really pissed off. You back off with your hands still up in a defensive position.

“IS NO ONE GOING TO HELP ME WITH THE GROCERIES?”

Looking over your shoulder, you watch Papyrus stand at the doorway with bags lined up on his wrists and hands. You jump up and head toward the front door. “I’ll help you my dudely dude.” His little eye lights follow you, but for a split second they stay at your feet before he glances at his brother and walks away with a scoff. Weird.

Once outside you finally look down and notice one sock is rolled halfway down your foot. You lift your foot and fix the sock. You've had a habit of stripping off clothes in your sleep when you got too hot. He probably thought it was silly or something. Getting to the car, you load up some bags on your arm and head straight for the kitchen, Papyrus is already putting things away and setting things to the side for dinner.

“Hey Papy-roo I have a question.”

He gives off a sound of acknowledgement but otherwise doesn't look at you.

“My boss gave me extra work for the next few days or whatever but i was wondering if I had some trouble if you could come help?”

“WELL OF COURSE YOU'D WANT HELP FROM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! ALTHOUGH I REMEMBER THAT YOUR JOB WAS SELLING CLOTHES? HOW IS THAT A CHALLENGE AT ALL?”

“Nonono. Basically we have in a shipment of Monster clothes and don't want to accidentally offend anyone.”

At this point you're trying to move around him so you can see exactly what he's trying to make, but he's not giving you a chance at all.

“THAT REMINDS ME, TOMORROW THE INVESTIGATOR WANTS YOU TO COME IN TO VIEW EVIDENCE. WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE?”

He whips around and accusingly points a red covered spoon in your face.

You laugh nervously and back up a little. “I actually don't know where it is. Might still be in your bed.”

He grumbles under his breath and turns around. “WE'LL SPEAK MORE ABOUT THIS AFTER DINNER.” With that he shoves you out of the kitchen.

Sans is no longer on the couch so you claim it and sprawl out. Your phone can wait.

\--

Your flipped off the couch an hour later. Papyrus is looming over with that disappointed angry mother look and has your phone held out to you. The eldest brother is laughing at you from his spot in the kitchen.

“YOUR PHONE HAS BEEN GOING OFF NONSTOP! ALSO, YOU'RE MISSING DINNER SO GET YOUR LAZY HUMAN ASS IN THE KITCHEN NOW!”

Rolling onto your knees, you finally get up and you flop into a chair at the table. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you finally get a look at dinner. It seems Papyrus made baked spaghetti. He and Sans are already digging in so you waste no time in joining them. You hum in approval. It's so meaty and cheesy. Your gunna need thirds.

Your phone is laying in your lap buzzing up a storm, you glance down at the screen. There's so many missed calls, texts, and notifications that you can't read who they're from.

The three of you eat in silence, well.. besides the looks that Papyrus keeps giving his brother and Sans pretending to ignore them. You narrow your eyes and watch them closely.

Somethings going on…

Sans puts his hand up to block Papyrus from his peripheral and sinks closer to his plate. He looks so nervous while the younger brother looks more irritated than usual. Papyrus is tapping his foot under the table, every now and then his knee hits the underside causing the dishes to lightly clatter and Sans to jump in surprise.

Should you point it out? Or play dumb?

Your phone buzzes again. Taking a glance at your bowl, you shrug and stand up with it. You finished two servings so it should be fine.

“I'll help do dishes after I find out who's been calling me.”

You excuse yourself and step outside to light a cigarette. Papyrus doesn't approve, so it's hard to actually sneak off to smoke one.

Unlocking your phone, you slowly go through your social media and game alerts before reaching the missed calls and texts.

A gasp surprises you into a coughing fit.

Shit.

Quickly you go through your messages to confirm that, yes you unintentionally missed too many calls and messages and quickly call the number.

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

You kinda hope the call doesn't go through.

_Ring._

_Rin-_

_“What the hell do you think you're doing? Ignoring me? Really! What the fuck is your problem!”_

“I fell asleep and lost my phone I’m -”

_“Your apartment is blocked off by the POLICE! What did you do?!”_

“HEY! I DIDN'T DO SHIT! YOU DIDN'T WARN ME OF YOU VISITING!”

_“I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOO!”_

You turn around to grab your lighter and notice Sans staring down at you with an odd look.

“Hey look I gotta go. Do you want to meet somewhere?”

_“Yea you better meet me somewhere. I'll text you the place.”_

You pull your phone from your face and hang up. “Don't tell Paps I was smoking on the porch.”

His sharp toothy grin widens. “tha’s the least of yer problems right now sweetheart.”


	20. Ch 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i fell asleep before finishing this chapter so it may seem rushed.Sorry~
> 
> Just realized italics are being a buttface.

“so who’s that ya were on the phone with?”

“That's not really any of your concern.”

“it is when my bro is peekin’ at cha through the window.”

You look around him to see Papyrus duck down. Not very subtle.

“Well it's not an issue that you two gotta worry about.”

You stand up and check your phone. A text is sitting on the front of your screen with the name of a bar close to your apartment. Of course.

“Anyway I gotta go get some stuff. I'll be back later.”

You easily move around him. Heading into the kitchen, you quickly wash the dishes and run upstairs to grab your wallet and keys.

Once at the door, you tell them again you'd be back later and close the door behind you.

\--

_“I'm here. Where are you?”_

You're standing at the entrance looking around.

_“By the bathrooms.”_

You shove your phone into your pocket and head into that direction. Eventually you find the bathrooms and see one table occupied by one person. You sneak up and drop your wallet onto the table causing them to jump in surprise.

“What the fuck!”

You laugh and sit down across from them. You pick up the drink that was obviously yours and sip on it while taking in their appearance.

“I see you re-pierced your lip again.”

“You're trying to change the subject. Now tell big sister what happened.”

Sighing, you take a few gulps of your drink and pull out your phone.

“So like some dude had been breaking into my apartment.”

And you tell her what happened and how you almost blamed a friend that was sorta a friend but not a friend.

“So you're living with skeletons?”

She's twisting the loops on her bottom lip with her tongue.

“Yea, but they're not like Jack the Skeleton so wash that from your mind!”

Your sister huffs and crossed her arms.

You sigh and stand up for another drink. “Not everything is a Tim Burton movie.”

You walk up to the bar and request two drinks. If you got drunk, you trust your sister to get you home. Once you walk back to the table, you sit down and start drinking your green concoction.

“So what're they like?”

She's fixing her glasses to show that you have her full attention.

“Mmm I think it'd be easier if you met them? I'm sure Papyrus wouldn't care. But Sans has a trusting issue with humans?”

She's nodding so much that her glasses slide down her nose a bit until she pushes them back up.

“Fine! Okay, so their style? Like they walked out of a Hot Topic. Papyrus is sooo tall holy shit dude he's cool and CAN COOK! But he's forever angry for some odd reason a total tsuder- oh yea you don't know what that is. Eh. You can just google it.”

“Sans is a little creep? He actually kinda lived with me for a while but that's a separate story for another time. Anyway, he's like super smart? Little asshole built a self sustainable trash tornado! Oh by the way he spouts puns and jokes like nobody's business.”

“But anyway, put them together and you're entertained the entire time!”

The more you drink, the more you get into your stories. You actually do a pretty good impression of the brothers, which has your sister laughing her ass off, but you had also startled a few patrons when you were yelling and posing like Papyrus.

“Oh my god so this asshole is actually cute? Like weird greaser cute? He fuckin’ slept in his breakfast this morning AND ate it?”

“That's not cute, that's kinda gross.”

“Nonono. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation was cute. But when he sat up it was gross.”

She glances at her phone and looks back up. “What time you gotta be home?” You stop and think for a moment. You don't want to go home yet, but you didn't have a key.. and work, you have to go in early.

Whining, you slink back down into your chair. “Guess I gotta go home. I forgot i have things in the morning.”

She looks thoughtful for a moment and grabs your phone. “I'll call you a ride.”

You completely tune her out after that. You start to wonder what the investigator figured out and if there was any good news for you. A tapping on your arm grabs your attention and you grab your phone back. Looking at the call history confirms what your sister just did.

“You called Papyrus?”

“Hell yea I did.”

“It won't take him long so I guess we should stand outside.”

The two of you gulp down the rest of your drinks and gather your things. The moment you two step outside, cigarettes are lit and smoke is blown in the air.

“You know.. in the last 3 hours, I didn't hear any familiar names.”

You flick your cigarette twice as much and look away.

“We’ve all grown apart. Like yea, we talk every now and then but no one calls. Texts. Visits.” you take a deep inhale. “For a while I was starting all the conversations. But it got annoying.”

“I wouldn't have. If they wanna talk to me. Then they can send me a message.”

You flick your cigarette into a bed of flowers that was full of cigarette butts.

“I was thinking that too. But I realized that, that's what they're thinking. So like.. I didn't wanna lose them? But now I have all these new friends.”

You watch Papyrus’ car turn onto your street.

“And all my new friends are awesome.”

\--

The next morning you wake up on the living room floor sore and stiff.

Why the fuck did you sleep on the floor?

It takes you forever to rub the sleep from your eyes and sit up. Its surprisingly early in the morning and Papyrus is clattering dishes in the kitchen. You get onto your knees to stand up and notice the couch is occupied by your sister.

Oooh.

She must’ve talked her way into getting the couch. Though it sounds more likely that you refused to sleep with Papyrus in favor of hanging out with your sister.

You groggily walk up the stairs to go to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. While washing your hands you notice two black dots drawn on your top lip. What the fuck? You scrub it off and hurry.

Back downstairs, your sister is sprawled out all over the couch and you fix her blanket. Sometimes she'll get tangled and have an anxiety attack, so you try your best to prevent one for her. Papyrus sees you in the living room and makes a ‘come hither’ motion with his finger. Well shit what'd you do?

“SIT DOWN.”

You quickly do as he says and he sits a mug of coffee down. Ah. There's two scoops of chocolate ice cream in it, so he mustn't be too mad. While watching him carefully, you lift the mug to your lips and take a few sips. Perfect.

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT IT WAS YOUR SISTER WHO CALLED?”

“I don't know if you've noticed by my sister is a huge Tim Burton nerd. Her favorite character is _Jack the Skeleton_. I just needed to prepare her to meet my friends, who are skeletons. It also didn't help that she was wired to fight after seeing my apartment closed off with police tape.”

He looks at you intently for a moment and sighs.

“YOU'RE BEING TRUTHFUL.”

“Well duh. I have no reason to lie to you.”

He sits down cereal, toast, jams, and fruit. This is oddly healthy. He joins you a moment later.

“NEXT TIME I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU WARN US OF YOUR ACTIVITIES BEFORE HAND. LAST NIGHT YOU AND YOUR SISTER HAD DECIDED TO ATTEMPT ‘RE-PIERCING’ YOUR LIP? I WAS UNAWARE OF IT PREVIOUSLY BEING PIERCED.”

Oh.

That explains the two black dots that were on your upper lip.

“Before I had my job, I had a few. But I had to get rid of them to keep my job.”

He has a thoughtful expression on his face and you smile. He's trying to imagine it. That's cute.

“(R/n)..? What time you gotta go?”

You peek over your shoulder to see your sister trying to sit up and stay awake.

“I onno. Like an hour and a half?”

She curses and drags herself up.

“Bathroom’s upstairs.”

“Fucking upstairs? Are you fucking serious?”

You don't say anything, but hear the steps creak anyway.

“YOU NEVER MENTIONED HAVING A SIBLING.”

“I rarely get to see her so I try to not get my own hopes up.”

_“HOLY SHIT THIS BATHROOM IS AMAZING!”_

You smile warmly and finish your breakfast.

“Sorry about not telling you guys. But with Sans’ attitude and my sister's temper, introducing everyone made me nervous.”

The fridge door slams shut and causes you to jump in surprise. Sans is leaning against the door with a bottle of mustard in his hand.

“already knew ya had a sister.”

His jaw unhinges enough to allow him to squeeze the yellow condiment into his mouth.

Papyrus slams his hands onto the table.

“HOW DID YOU KNOW BEFORE ME?”

He shrugs and makes his way out of the kitchen before snagging the slice of toast you took one bite out of.

“ ‘s how boss talks ta me.”

He literally tosses the entire slice in his mouth and licks his teeth.

Holy shit he had a tongue?

You can't remember if it was relevant before.

Your sister skips into the kitchen and squeezes herself into your chair. She takes your dishes and refills the bowl with cereal and the mug with milk and begins to eat.

“You ready to go when you're done?”

“Gimme liff free minufes.”

She takes no break from stuffing her face. Though her eyes are twinkling like she made the best discovery in the world.

You help Papyrus clean up breakfast while you're sister stares at the brothers.

Jesus Christ, is she sizing them up?

“So you're Captain of the Royal Guard?”

This causes Papyrus to pose dramatically. “WELL OF COURSE! IT'S THE ONLY POSITION SUITABLE FOR SOMEONE OF MY CALIBER!”

“Uh, hey. Look at the time! Time to go!”

Everyone loads up into their respective vehicles other than Sans who just blips away.

\--

You, Papyrus, and your sister wait patiently at the police department.

Why the hell are they taking so long?

To keep yourself busy, you brief your sister on anything and everything that you can remember.

“Miss (R/N)? The detective is ready for you.”

The three of you enter and shake the detective's hand before sitting down.

“I hope things have been going better for you?”

“Things have been so-so.”

“That's understandable. How about we hop right in then.”

He pulls out multiple manilla folders and stacks of paper.

“So your apartment wasn't the only one being broken into, but was the only one with nothing stolen.”

You take a glance at Papyrus who looks surprised.

“You were also the only one who put up cameras which helped this case immensely so thank you. Anyway. Going back on the footage and what the intruder in question had on his person was quite interesting.”

He pulls out some printed images from the stack that looks like a small pile of sd cards and a notebook with a random series of numbers, dates, and time written down.

“He had been keeping track of your work schedule and other tenants schedules as well. But since you were the only one with cameras, he went the extra mile of copying the pre-recording of your apartment while you were gone.”

You furrowed your brows until you hear a cracking sound and turn to Papyrus. He looks extremely pissed off.

The detective clears his throat before continuing.

“I will require a new chair after this meeting Captain.”

He nods stiffly after moving his arms to cross in front of his chest.

“So what he did was break in, look around, dig in your belongings, and he.. er.. masturbated with your clothing, before replacing the sd cards in all of your cameras. And how he was getting in shouldn't cause too much alarm, we've informed your landlord who is fixing the issue right now. But he had made a copy of your key.”

“So good news, this case is already won and done with all this evidence stacking against him.”

Before you could speak up, your sister cuts in.

“Are you sure he didn't take anything? My sister is missing a pillow.”

The detective raises a brow at such a trivial item.

“It's very important to her. She's had it for years. Our late grandmother made the case from scratch and taught us how to sew on it. It has little birds and flowers and shitty little stars and hearts all over it.”

He seems to contemplate what she said for a moment.

“We don't have any proof that he took something like that. But after the court hearings are done you are free to come here to search for it from the case locker. By the way, if your neighbors are missing a specific item, let us know so we can return it.”

Everyone stands up to shake each other's hands and the three of you head outside where you light a cigarette with your sister.

“Why’d you bring up the pillow?”

“You know why I did.”

You hum.

“Well either way, I may never see it again. No point in bringing it up.”

Papyrus is standing a few feet away tapping speedly on his phone. He stops every now and then with a thoughtful expression before it mr km ts back into a scowl. You stomp out your cigarette and open your car door.

“Anyway I gotta jet. See you after work?”

She's not even looking at you but dismisses you with a wave of her hand. Wellp. Alrighty. You hop in and leave.


	21. Ch 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who was worried about that storm that went through! It really means a lot that yall care Q..Q

Work was…

 

It was..

 

Exhausting.

 

You had to keep reminding yourself it was for the extra pay.

 

Not only were you doing your regular shifts, but reorganizing merchandise that was to be discounted, changing the tags and the bar scanner with their respective discount, AND you were having to find room for all the clothes while you made space for the new line. Which also meant, new shelves, paint, and for some odd reason new changing stalls.

 

Well actually it wasn’t that odd. Some monsters were large and some were itty bitty tiny. And from what you’ve seen of the schematics, they were making each stall different to accommodate to different types of monsters. Sadly your store didn’t have enough space to separate the genders, but you have a feeling most monster’s wouldn’t care.

 

You had decided to stay with the skeleton brothers a little longer. Until you were positive that your home was safe.

 

Though that wasn’t the only reason.

 

Papyrus’ bed was actually much better than yours. You felt like a princess in that house.

 

And Sans wasn’t as much of a dick anymore?

 

Well he’s still a dick. Not as often. Kind of like before.

 

Anyway, your sister had pointed out to you that you’d been staying there for 4 days.

 

“Holy shit I didn’t even notice.”

 

“‘Course you didn’t, or you would’ve said something.”

 

Today will probably be your only day off for a while, so your sister brought over your detergent from home and the two of you shared the washer at the brothers’ house. It really sucked to have similar allergies.

 

The machines are actually older than what you thought the brother’s would own. You wonder how Papyrus gets any of his leathers washed.

 

“Maybe he hand washes them?”

 

You're tossing in your clothes when you remember a previous conversation with Sans.

 

_ “So where’ did your brother even get clothes like that? I haven’t seen that many monsters with intact leather.” _

 

_ “ ‘e made it.” _

 

_ “Whaaaaat. That’s a lie.” _

 

_ “nope. boss made all ‘is clothes.” _

 

_ “Then what about you? Did you make yours?” _

 

_ His little red eyelights glance at you for a moment before going back to the TV. _

 

_ “nah. paps found my clothes at the dump and fixed ‘em all up fer me.” _

 

_ You leaned over and tugged on his jacket. _

 

_ “If your brother is THIS talented with his fingers, he should totally work as a seamstress or whatever the male term is if there is one. He could MAKE clothes.” _

 

_ “yea he’s cool huh.” _

 

_ His fingers are tapping away at the chair arm he’s leaning against as the two of you continue to talk while watching TV. _

 

Your snapped back into reality with your sister slamming the washer lid closed. “Uh yea.. I’m pretty sure he hand washes them.”

 

“Who the hell has time for that anyway?”

 

“Well like, anyone could if they managed their schedule better.”

 

“Pshaaa.”

 

She’s dragging you out by the arm and the two of you head up stairs.

 

“What are we doing?”

 

She’s pulling you past Papyrus’ door and towards Sans’.

 

“Have you seen these crazy little lights? I wanna know what they are.”

 

You start trying to tug back against her. “Nah-ha-ha. Sans is like super creepy secretive! You can’t break in!”

 

“For your information!” She stops dramatically in front of his door and pulls out a translucent lock from her pocket. “I bought this neat little doo-dad that teaches me how to pick-locks!”

 

You stare at her, then the lock, then back at her. Ever so slowly you cover your face and groan while bending down to a crouched position.

 

“You don’t think I can do it!”

 

She gently shoves you onto your rear with her foot.

 

“I CAN TOTALLY DO THIS!”

 

“I BET YOU HAVEN’T EVEN READ THE INSTUCTIONS OR VIDOES!”

 

“I’M A HANDS ON LEARNER, YOU KNOW THAT!”

 

“HANDS ON STILL NEEDS ASSISTANCE!”

 

The door slams open and a groggy looking Sans steps out into the hall.

 

“would you two shut.  **tha f u c k. u p.”**

 

You and your sister share a look.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

 

His eye lights turn towards you. “why tha hell ar-”

 

“Yea shouldn’t you be at work?”

 

Sans whips his attention to your sister with a growl. “tha’s none of your fuckin’ business.”

 

“Dude don't curse at my sister!

 

“Yea don't curse at me!”

 

“what tha hell! ya can't just gang up on me!”

 

You finally pick yourself off the floor. “You started it.” your sister nods in agreement. “Yea, I'm feeling pretty offended right now.”

 

He takes a step toward your sister, she quickly takes a step back with a hand positioned to her back pocket.

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

You wedge yourself in between them, your sister already has her arm out to shove you out of the way and Sans already has a hold of your sleeve. In this spot you can see that one of his sockets are blank while the other has that smokey red flaring up his skull while your sister already has a butterfly knife out.

 

“Don't you  _ dare  _ fucking touch  _ my  _ sister.”

 

She emphasises her point when she finally has a hold of your other sleeve and tries to tug you back towards herself.

 

“Woah woah woah. Hey guys how ‘bout we calm down?”

 

Sans is pulling harder, you're pretty sure his sharp claws have already pierced holes into your sleeve.

 

“Yea how ‘bout we calm down before you become the first monster dusted on the surface.”

 

Your taken by surprise by the feral sounding growl that comes from Sans. It seems your sister is just as surprised, cause he easily rips you from her grip and you tumble onto the floor behind him with a yelp.

 

Neither of them seem to care at the moment when they stand off against each other. Your sister is rolling and twisting the knife around her fingers and palm, something you remember being a way to distract and intimate her enemy. But from her expression it seems to not be working with Sans.

 

You open your mouth to speak up, but Sans already has his hand up and your sister is slammed into the bathroom door. You jump onto your feet to help your sister and fall against the wall with a wince. Clenching your teeth through the pain, you grab onto the back of Sans’ jacket and try to move him.

 

“Put my sister down right no-”

 

The front door slams open and the three of you watch Papyrus stomp in.

 

Immediately, your sister crashes to the floor and the fabric that was clenched under your fingers are gone.

 

Before either of you can say anything, Papyrus is banging on Sans’ door screaming at him. Your sister pockets her knife and bends down to your feet.

 

“What're you doing?”

 

She's gently poking around your feet, heels, and ankles. “Just shut up for a moment.” her fingers gently graze up your legs and start poking around before you hiss in pain. She scoffs and stands up.

 

“Just a bruised knee. You'll live.”

 

“Geez doc, thanks for the unwanted feel up session.”

 

She grabs onto your arm and starts helping you down stairs. You hadn't even noticed Papyrus had successfully gone into Sans’ room until you were at the last step. 

 

Once down stairs, your sister sits you at the kitchen table and starts rummaging through the cupboards. She pulls out two cups and starts filling them up with ice, mountain dew, and pickle juice. When she sits it in reaching distance, you grab it immediately and start sipping on it.

 

“Can you please not attack my friends?”

 

“Psh. He needed to back off.”

 

“You were gunna break into his room.”

 

“But I didn’t!”

 

Sighing, you rub the bridge of your nose.

 

“What’d you mean when you said that whole dust thing?”

 

She’s squinting her eyes at you before realization dawns on her features. 

 

“Oh shit... Your serious.”

 

“Yea?”

 

“Oh my god. Dude. When a monster dies. They turn to dust.”

 

“Nuhuh. That’s bullshit.”

 

She doesn't give you a sassy remark.

 

“Hey.. How ‘bout we just finish that laundry and watch cartoons?”

 

\--

 

You wake up in the middle of the night.

 

You have no idea why you're suddenly awake. You don’t need to pee. Papyrus’ warm boney foot is trapped between your two cold ones. You should be dead asleep. Blinking, you look around in the darkness.

 

You wait for what felt like 3 minutes before stretching and rolling over, being sure that Papyrus’ foot stays in it’s comfortable spot between yours.

 

The feeling of something being different or off in the bedroom keeps you up and tossing and turning. Finally, you grab your phone and turn on the light just to skim it across the room.

 

Nothing.

 

Groaning, you decide to just grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. You rub your sore knee a little bit before making your way out of bed and out of Papyrus’ room.

 

Actually at night this house is creepy as hell. The lights under Sans’ door are off as you make your way downstairs to the kitchen.

 

The street lights from outside the front door cause the shadows in the living room to shift and sway ominously as you pad your way into the kitchen and grab your plastic bottle from its holder on the floor.

 

You'd be creeped out if you didn't love this kind of ambiance. That's a lie, you still had the heebie jeebies to some extent.

 

Like any other grown ass adult, you rushed back upstairs and jumped into bed. Though this time you scooted closer to Papyrus. Instead of having one foot trapped, you had an entire leg trapped between yours.

 

After calming your breathing, you finally got comfortable and relaxed.

 

The mattress easily sucked you in. The darkness behind your eyelids were welcomed with open arms.

 

Until the soft creak of Papyrus’ door caused your eyes to shoot open.

 

You didn't hear any steps. No breaths taken. Everything was silent and still. 

 

You couldn't even hear your bedmates gentle breathing or his brothers obnoxiously loud snoring from beyond the wall.

 

Now that you think of it, you yourself couldn't even move. 

 

All you could do was lay there exhausted and sleepy and try to figure out what's going on.

 

In the blink of an eye it's morning.

  
And you feel as if you had no sleep for months. 

 


	22. ch 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this thing that took me a few days.
> 
> It's fresh with no proof reading!
> 
> WARNING
> 
> there are mentions of minor prescription abuse and blood and a single needle in this chapter!
> 
> I'm gunna sound like a total weeb but, do not take a prescription that isn't yours. Don't be like reader.
> 
> As for the blood and needle part, its like a regular doctor visit kind of thing. 
> 
> I know a lot of people get all jittery and stuff from just the mentioning of a needle.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this long ass chapter.

After work you finally had a chance to plop into your own bed.

 

The off feeling of someone watching you still hasn’t left. At this point you wouldn’t rule out that your anxiety was the main culprit. You were still feeling a bit high strung over your sister and Sans almost getting into a fight. Well technically they were in a fight, just a really short one that was cut off.

 

Papyrus wouldn’t even talk to you about the situation. Which kinda made it a bit worse. You didn’t want him to be mad at you, though he acted like he wasn’t, you're pretty sure he was.

 

Rolling over, you peeled the velcro straps loose on the brace you had on your knee. It did swell when you were on it too much and the bruising was finally blooming into ugly purple pinks that was edged with sickly green yellows. You tossed the offending object across your room and snuggled up into your bed.

 

You missed your bed. Nice and cool. Soft blankets with squishy pillows that smelt like your shampoo. You were exhausted.

 

You dug into your pocket and pulled out a tiny circular yellow pill.

 

_ “This should knock you out in 15 minutes.” _

 

_ “Should?” _

 

_ Your sister gives you a goofy smile. _

 

_ “Well duh! It’s my prescription so it’ll definitely knock you out.” _

 

_ “But what is it?” _

 

_ “Klonopin.” _

 

_ “Okay then…” _

 

_ “Just take it before bed. You’ll be cool as a cucumber and sleeping!” _

 

Rotating it in your fingers again, you scoffed. At work, you had googled the tablet just in case. And true to your sister’s word, it was klonopin. With a high dosage. But your sister was a bit.. Yea.

 

Shedding off your top layer of clothing, you got all comfy under your blankets and popped the pill in your mouth and swallowed.

 

And so you waited.

 

And you counted the cracks in your ceiling.

 

Then you counted the mysterious dark spots on your ceiling.

 

Look at the time, and it’s been two hours.

 

What the hell?

 

You close your eyes and try to force a calming sense of sleep upon yourself. You remember reading online how to train yourself to lucid dream. Something about making up a scenario or a certain object to look out for in each dream?

 

Oh wait.

 

Maybe you actually have to fall asleep for that?

 

Damn it, you keep losing concentration!

 

Maybe it’s still too early to sleep? Yea. That’s gotta be it.

 

You toss the blankets off and set about cleaning your room. It was still trashed from the whole cop thing.

 

Half an hour later, you're yawning and constantly rubbing tears from your eyes. You end up just shoving everything else into a corner and laying back in bed, this time you tried another method of relaxing yourself. You bumped up the a/c and pulled out two more blankets. You were never sure if it worked, but you do know that it was easier to sleep when your face and feet were nice and cold. Though you read that the added weight can assist with preventing anxiety.

 

Hopping back in you try to sleep. You honestly feel that it’s possible with how light headed and blurry eyed you were at the moment.

 

The lights reflecting from your window dances across your ceiling and walls in the most interesting way. The colors shifted from old yellow, to bright new whites, to a lovely lilac purple. The dark grey shadows around the passing lights looked to be stretching away from the colors in a hurry to stay on your ceiling and you giggled.

 

This was pretty entertaining!

 

Every now and then a red and a blue would mix into the bunch to chase away the other colors. Though they were smart. The greys would huddle into the furthest corners before stretching back out to take over your ceiling again.

 

Glancing at your clock hurt your eyes. The blaring red stung and made you blink away tears. So you looked back at the ceiling and watched your personal light show until the sun rose for morning.

 

You got up for the day and got dressed for work just as tired as you were the day before.

 

\--

 

You were so ready for this stupid sale to be over with. The opposite side of the store was almost complete for the new line of monster clothes. Some more things came through the mail. More sad attempts at monster mannequins. Obviously fake monsters posing in the clothes for posters to be hung up. You don’t know how many more angrily written e-mails you need to send.

 

If they want to expect a successful opening then they obviously need to hire REAL monsters to base the mannequins off and model for the posters. It’s not rocket science.

 

“U-uh (R/N)? I need your help for a moment.”

 

You rubbed your eye a little bit and turned around. You had a nervous looking co-worker tugging at the end of her shirt and shifting her eyes towards a register that had an elderly woman and another co-worker who looked just about done with everything.

 

“What’s the issue?”

 

“T-this woman claims that the clothes s-she has are on discount. But t-they won't show up as discounted o-o-on the register! I fig-gured since you -”

 

“Since I marked all the clothes and set up the discounts I can fix the issue?”

 

She’s nodding so fast, the curls in her hair bounce and hook into her hoop earrings.

 

“S-she already a-asked for a sh-shift manager but it’s not working well.”

 

“I get it. Go calm down, and drink some water okay?”

 

You shoo her away and step up to the register. The older woman is waving her hands widely while trying to make a point.

 

“Is there a problem here?”

 

You didn’t even give her a chance to notice you. Your co-worker looks relieved that you cut the old woman off who looks miffed that you suddenly appeared.

 

“And who are you?”

 

You look her up and down and look at the sweater she’s holding.

 

“I’m the other shift manager. I heard we were having some issue’s with a discount not working?”

 

She scoffs and tosses the sweater on to the counter. It slides off the surface from the force and lands on your feet.

 

“It’s pathetic that two managers have to stand here to ‘assist’ me.”

 

Your smile hardens but you step forward anyway. “That doesn't tell me what the problem is ma’am.”

 

“This store is my problem!”

 

She's slapping a hand on the counter with each word.

 

“This sweater is discounted! I got it from the discount rack and everything!  It even has the sticker!”

 

You reach under the register and pull out a clipboard and pull the sweater off your shoe.

 

“Well today is your lucky day ma’am!”

 

She looks confused as you flip through a few pages. “I personally set up the discounts for the sale, so we can easily fix your problem right here and now.” Your smile widens at the pure look of mortification on her face.

 

“Hmm. Well it seems here that I don't have this specific brand written down. Also they should be hung up on the wall over there,” you point with your pen and start clicking it obnoxiously. “But we can easily walk over there and check.”

 

You move around the register to walk her over under she holds her hands up.  “No no that's not needed I-”

 

“Oh! You just want to look at our other merchandise that's actually on sale right now? I can easily lead you over there!”

 

Her face grows red,  “Are you calling me a liar?!” at this point she's screeching at you and calling the attention of other shoppers.

 

“Oh wow looks like I am. If you wanted to fake a discount maybe you should check your nails for the leftover adhesive from the mark down sticker you peeled off one item to stick to this sweater. Also, we do have cameras. And I know this particular brand would never go lower than $80.”

 

“Y-You can't speak to me like that! I am a customer! The customer is alwa-”

 

You hold up a finger to silence her.

 

“The customer is only right unless they're wrong. Right now you are wrong. I can give you 3 options. Buy this sweater for its original price. Buy an item that is actually for sale. Or you can get the fuck out of this store.”

 

You watch in amusement as she walks towards the doors with her phone up to her face. 

 

“I'm reporting this to your higher ups!”

 

“Psh. Yea kay.”

 

Turning around, you toss the sweater at your shift manager.

 

“I can't believe you faked being a manager.”

 

“I can't believe she didn't realize my name tag wasn't on. She didn't even ask for the store number!”

 

You laughed and went back to work. This headache is killing you. 

 

\--

 

You were never one to take medicine for headaches and migraines. Hell. You rarely ever got them so you could never tell the difference.

 

But choosing a medicine to.. Get rid of or even assist with dealing with them would be extremely helpful right now. And it was difficult. You couldn’t even drive to the store with how blurry your sight had become, walking was even a challenge.

 

Ibuprofen?

 

Advil?

 

Excedrin?

 

You remember reading a side effect or a different form of migraines was seeing shadows. And determining how large the shadow was determined how bad the migraines were? You weren’t sure but.. You were seeing shadows.

 

You tossed one bottle of each headache medicine into your basket. Turning around, you stretched your back and froze.

 

There he was again.

 

Standing at the end of the aisle, seeming to look straight at you (or through you), was a little grey.. Monster? You weren’t very sure. Anytime you tried to focus on him, he’d blur out and cause your head to hurt worse. You walked passed him as fast as you could.

 

Well, you would have if you hadn’t jogged right into someone turning the same corner.

 

The basket you had on your arm gets flung onto the floor and you groan out in pain at the increased pounding in your head.

 

“watch where tha fuck yer goi-”

 

“doll?”

 

Your fingers are massaging your temples as you try and look at who you knocked over.

 

“hey can you hear me?”

 

There’s some shuffling and a few rattles before you feel his hands on your upper arm tugging you back onto your feet.

 

“ya look like shit.”

 

You chuckle dryly once you're flat on your feet. “I feel like shit.”

 

He’s tugging you some more until you're leaning against his shopping cart full of junk. He places your blue basket inside of his cart with his back turned toward you.

 

“hope yer not plannin’ on taking all of this in one night.”

 

Psh.. You weren’t THAT desperate… Yet.

 

You hear the rattling of those bottles again and force your eyes open. He has them raised to his face, twisting them this way and that before going to the next one.

 

“ya got a fever?”

 

“Mmm.. No.”

 

He drops one of the bottles in the cart and shoves the other two in the back of a random shelf.

 

“What the hell dude, that’s so rude.”

 

He scoffs at you and nudges you to start pushing the cart while guiding the front so you couldn’t blindly collide into anything. Sans leads you around the store for a bit longer before walking up to the cashier and starts loading up the conveyer belt.

 

The cashier scans the items in a rush and quickly bags them while another employee sets everything into the cart.

 

Uhg.

 

Feels like you’d been standing here for 3 hours. What’s taking so long?

 

You look up to see the cashier pointing to you, then the money in Sans’ hand.

 

“i already told ya it’s my fuckin’ money!”

 

“Jesus fucking christ take the mans fucking money!”

 

The three of them jump in surprise from your outburst. The first cashier quickly takes the money and completes the transaction while Sans loads all the bags up with his magic.

 

After you put the cart away, you literally slump all your weight onto Sans. How can someone so short support someone taller?

 

“i need ya to sit on this bench for a moment. gotta take a shortcut.”

 

He’s gone in a blink of an eye, the residual magic in the air leaving a strange taste in your mouth.

 

You close your eyes and hunch over. The sun needs to fuck off for days. At least a few minutes. You go to move your hand to your head again only to notice a cold water bottle in your grip. 

 

“Well hello there.”

 

Cracking it open, you raise it to your mouth and take a few sips. You moan in satisfaction. This is the best water you had all day. You start chugging it before you notice and pull back with a sigh.

 

Shit.

 

You drank it all.

 

Sans pops back into view with a grocery bag in one hand and holds out his other hand.

 

“grab on, yer goin’ home.”

 

Well you're not fighting that. The moment your hand touches his, your stomach twists and churns unexpectedly. Your feet land on familiar carpet and you stumble straight to your bathroom to vomit all the water you just drank. You feel your hair get pulled back into a messy bun that couldn’t barely hold itself and a few strands getting pulled out. Over the sound of your retching, you can barely hear Sans curse and awkwardly pat your head. Which only served to worsen the pounding inside your skull.

 

“ya weren’t ‘posta chug the water.”

 

You would’ve given him a smart ass remark if your mouth wasn't preoccupied, all you can manage is a weak flop of your hand in the general direction his voice is coming from before you have to quickly grab the bun before it slides apart down your shoulder.

 

“fuck. do ya humans normally do it this long?”

 

An unintelligible sound bubbles from your chest. You're not even vomiting anything now but just dry heaving. After a few more minutes of choking, you flush the toilet and lean back. A cool rag is draped on the back of your neck while another is being placed in your hand. You wipe your face and mouth and turn to Sans, “Can you pass me the -” your mouthwash is dropped into your hand. You stare at it in confusion. “How’d you -”

 

“internet.”

 

You swish it around in your mouth for a minute and spit it out. Eventually you pull yourself up and hobble to your room with Sans close to your heels.

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

You strip off your clothes and crawl into bed. There wasn't a point in being shy or bashful, Sans had already seen everything. Also you were just so tired, you didn't care at the moment. 

 

“don't jus’ get naked in front of me without sayin’ anything! what tha hell!”

 

“I'm not completely naked.”

 

You yelp when your medicine hits your leg.

 

“take two and shut tha fuck up.”

 

He's pacing around your room. You struggle with the child proof twist cap for a moment then fight with the aluminum seal, once you break into the pills you swallow two and reluctantly sip on a new bottle of water that was thrown at your hip.

 

“when's the last time you slept?”

 

He's not even looking at you when he asks. 

 

“Mmm. Like.” You try to count on your fingers but give up when your index morphed into three fingers. “The night before the last that I stayed at your house?”

 

Sans is finally looking at you, but you can't make out the expression he's making.

 

“ya can't be serious.”

 

“I am. ‘s only been a few days.”

 

“it's been a  _ week. _ ”

 

Your brows furrow in confusion. “Nuhuh. That's bullshit.” He's in your face a second later with his phone showing the date. “ya haven't slept in a  _ week _ ! how haven't ya noticed? where's yer phone?”

 

There's no way you haven't slept in a week. You start patting your hips for your phone but remember you took off your clothes. “U-uh.. I don't know?”

 

When's the last time you actually used your phone?

 

Sans is digging around on your dresser tops and drawers looking for your phone. He eventually finds it in the pile of clothes and junk that you had shoved into the corner. A mumbled curse later and it's tossed onto your lap.

 

You turn on the screen only to hiss and throw it back down. Thats right, you buried the shitty little thing cause it hurt your eyes and you couldn't focus onto the tiny ass font. Even your unneeded glasses couldn't help you see a damn thing on it. You finally rub the pain away from your eyes and look back at Sans who's little red eyes seemed to be brighter?

 

“yer a fuckin’ idiot.”

 

He swipes your phone back into his possession and starts tapping away.

 

“What're you do-”

 

“ya have like 40 plus missed calls and texts from boss ‘n’ everyone else. also.” he moves closer so you can make out his serious expression. “yer not goin’ ta work.”

 

“What the hell! You can't decide that!”

 

“already did.”

 

He opens your bedside drawer and tosses your phone in.

 

“ya don't have a normal human sickness. ya got magic poisoning.”

 

He walks out of your room for a moment before coming back with his arms full of blankets and pillows and tosses them in your corner of junk.

 

“Magic poisoning?”

 

“ ‘s not common but they did test it out on uh handful of humans. though in yer case it sprouted kinda late.”

 

He's arranging them into a strange little bed nest. But that's the least of your problems.

 

“Sprouted late?”

 

“not exactly ‘sprout’ but developed might’ve been a bett’r term. gotta wait till a friend gets here before we find out tha source of the magic poisoning.”

 

All this confusion want helping your headache at all.

 

“Wait. It's a specific magic that's doing this to me?”

 

“ ‘course. not all magics tha same.”

 

Sans stops for a moment before turning to you.

 

“ ‘s like your weird human allergies. like how ya can use a specific brand of dry detergent but when it's the liquid shit ya have two additional options tha’s safe ta use. all magic ‘s different in tha same sense.”

 

That does make a lot of sense?

 

You jump in surprise when your front door is slammed open and a loud stomping rushes into your direction. 

 

“You didn't.”

 

His grin widens. “i did.”

 

“HUMAN!”

 

Your hand immediately grab your head as you wince. When you glance up, you see Papyrus hovering over you and a short yellow monster standing off to the side with Sans. Hey, he's actually taller than someone. Though youre sure if they weren't hunched over,  they'd easily be taller than him.

 

“Human! Why didn't you answer any of my messages! A simple, ‘I'm busy.’ or ‘I'm sick.’ would have sufficed!”

 

Holy shit. This guy has an inside voice? If you'd known that, you'd asked him to talk like that months ago. 

 

“Sorry Papaya dude. I didn't know I was sick till Sans said I was?”

 

He doesn't seem amused with the new nickname and you sigh. Yea, he's pretty mad at you, his face is practically glowing red with anger. Before either of you can say anything, the little yellow monster walks up and clears their throat.

 

“ _ Captain. _ I need you to step out.”

 

He looks like he's about to object but stops when their glasses flash in his direction. Wow, that's kinda intimidating. Papyrus points a gloved claw in their face. “Damage this human and I'll personally deliver your dust to Undyne.” Then he turns to his brother. “Anything other than a simple examination and you'll be dusted along side with her.”

 

“yea yea, jus’ go sit down or somethin’.”

 

Once Papyrus leaves, their attention is back on you.

 

The yellow dinosaur adjusts her glasses where you can finally see her eyes passed the glare and reaches into her bag.

 

“I just need a s-saliva sample in this.” She hands you a little plastic tube. “And a few blood samples.” she then lines out a series of blood work tools. “When's the last t-time and thing you ate?”

 

You quickly spit into the tube and pass it back to her after she sterilized her hands and snapped some rubber gloves on. “Uh.. I had cereal. Yesterday?”

 

She caps the tube and clips it onto an upright rack, after that she takes your pulse and flashes a little light into your eyes and writes the information down. “Sans, has she lost t-track of time?” she's prepping your cubital fossa with an alcohol wipe after tying a rubber band in the upper part of your arm.

 

“yea. she didn't know she hadn't slept for a week.”

 

“A week?”

 

She stops momentarily. “I brought s-some sea tea and yellow flower tea. Have the Captain prepare one of those.”

 

Her thumb is rubbing around on your arm for your vein. “It seems you are a little dehydrated.” she slaps the surface with her index and middle finger before rubbing with her thumb again.

 

“So like.. You obviously know what you're doing. But are you actually a doctor.”

 

You don't know how you'd feel with an uncertified doctor shoving needles into you. Though it sends she understood your unease when her flat expression curves into a creepy smile. 

 

“If you must k-know, I am the Royal Scientist. This is nothing compared to what I do.”

 

And she sticks the needle into your arm swiftly.

 

Sans is back to her side and watches as the unclips the tube and clicks in a new one without disturbing the needle in your arm.

 

Another empty tube is clicked in.

 

Then another.

 

Then  _ another. _

 

You're about to complain when she presses down a cotton ball with a line of tape on it and pulls the needle out.

 

“Drink the t-tea and try to sleep.”

 

She packs everything up and walks out.

 

“Was that much blood necessary?”

 

A cup of room temperature tea is pushed into your grip and you start dipping at it. The taste reminds you of chamomile but sweeter. It washes out the weird after taste you've had since you were at the store.

 

No one says anything else to you as you finish the tea. You have to assume that Papyrus had left when he never returned and Sans gets comfortable in the pile in the corner of your room.

 

Unless they did and you didn't comprehend it.

 

You lay there staring at your ceiling for hours listening to Sans snoring before you realized that everyone saw you in your underwear.


	23. Ch 23: Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit a title!
> 
> Does that mean it's a good chapter?
> 
> Who knows!
> 
> (Actually it was the first thing that popped up when I finished writing this chapter so I actually may go back and name the others? Dunno yet.)

You sit up to take another dose of your medicine and flower tea.

 

The entire night, you watched Sans sleep. Which in your opinion wasn’t fair. When he woke up that afternoon, he looked peeved when you told him you hadn’t slept.

 

“so what, ya laid there all night?”

 

“Pretty much. Also watched you sleep. How did you even sleep on that pile? Pretty sure I have some shoes and shit shoved up in it.”

 

He stares at you for a minute then shrugs. “i can sleep anywhere.” He flops himself onto the foot of your bed and fiddles with his phone.

 

“what kinda soup ya like?”

 

“What?”

 

“food. soup n crackers. yknow, all that jazz.”

 

“Uh.. I'm not exactly hungry.”

 

You try and rub the irritation from your eyes from having them open for so long. Sans grabs your wrist and pulls it away from your eyes. “yer gunna make it worse.” he's still tacking away at his screen. “how ‘bout alphabet noodle and ritz?”

 

If he already knew your preference why’d he bother asking? You raise your other arm up and start rubbing your eyes again. 

 

“what’d i jus’ fuckin’ say?”

 

He's pulling your other arm down with a deep scowl on his face.

 

“shit, ya done fucked it up.”

 

He pins both wrists into one hand and grabs your face with the other. You try and pull away,  but he only squeezes your face harder with a growl.

 

“ya made it bleed through. don't blink.”

 

Sans snaps a picture of your eyes before getting up. 

 

“stay in bed. don't touch yer fuckin’ eyes.”

 

He steps out with his phone raised up to the side of his skull. 

 

Bleed through?

 

Stepping out of bed carefully, you tiptoe over to your vanity to look in the mirror. It's dark in the room so you have to lean closer and attempt to focus your eyes. But in the split moment of clarity, you're able to see glowing flecks of orange pooling into the corners of your irises where you had rubbed the most.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Your eyes are fucking glowing and if the situation wasn't annoying or painful, you'd totally be excited and on board.

 

A clatter in your kitchen brings you back from your thoughts and you shuffle back into bed. Now that you know about it, the temptation of messing with your eyes is worse.

 

Sans walks back in with a bowl with a can sitting in it and a box of ritz crackers.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

He sits it onto your lap.

 

“soup ‘n’ shit bone-apitite.”

 

“Really..”

 

His shit eating grin widens when you sigh and pick up the can just to drop it with a hiss of pain.

 

“Did you boil the can? Who the hell does that? How am I supposed to eat it?!”

 

You wrap a corner of your blanket around the can so you can tear off the tab and pour it into the bowl. It looks awesome. But the smell is causing your stomach to churn uneasily.

 

“S-sans.”

 

You cover your nose and mouth and start gagging a little, he notices and quickly takes the soup away.

 

“jus’ uh..” Sans holds the bowl in one hand and pulls out his phone with the other. “jus’ eat the crackers.”

 

You tried to hold back your snickers while still gagging. “A-are you seriously -” choking gag. “ _ googling this _ ?”

 

“hell ya i am!”

 

He’s rubbing his phalanges over his skull while staring at your abandoned soup. He sits it on the dresser and sits at the foot of your bed again. Your gagging and coughing finally calmed down so you could start nibbling on some ritz.

 

“So is there any updates on this.. Magic poisoning?”

 

“alph’s workin’ on some eye drops fer ya.”

 

“Alph?”

 

“tha monster from last night, ‘er names alphys.”

 

“What are the eye drops supposed to do?”

 

“if you hadn’t rubbed yer fuckin’ eyes, ya wouldn’t need ‘em. tha drops are ‘pose ta absorb the magic bleedin’ through an’ ‘assist’ ya with expellin’ them. sorta like cryin’ out without actually cryin’.”

 

“Oh. That sounds convenient.”

 

“ ‘s not”

 

Sans rubs his face and groans. “yer magic’s tryna fight off the oth’r magic thas poisonin’ ya. so yer soul ‘s producin’ magic three times more than it should, which ‘s also poisonin’ yer body.”

 

“So.. Like an inner and outer ear infection?”

 

“how the hell should i know?!”

 

Oh yea.. He doesn’t have ears.

 

\--

 

The two of you had eventually migrated to your living room to watch tv when Alphys and Papyrus showed up. Well you weren’t actually watching, but listening intently. Alphys had already dropped some eye drops into your eyes to test it.

 

Apparently having an orange glowing liquid continuously pouring from your eyes was a normal side effect now. You had thought when Sans said the drops would “assist” you with “crying” that you’d just be teary eyed.

 

Nope.

 

They had to wrap some gauze on your eyes to absorb the excessive magic that seeped from your eyes. Alphys had pulled Sans away from you while Papyrus lectured you on memorizing the layout of your apartment.

 

“But Sans is here to hel-”

 

“Nonsense! Do you honestly think he’s that dependable?!”

 

“Well he’s been pretty helpful so fa-”

 

“Have you slept?”

 

“No bu-”

 

“Fed you?”

 

“Kinda bu-”

 

“Exactly! You should atleast have your own apartment memorized! Who knows how long Alphys will take on some medicine or anything for that matter!”

 

“Actually  _ Captain _ , I have some things to assist the human with her “ailment”.”

 

From the tone she used, your pretty sure she physically air quoted ‘ailment’. She clears her throat and continues.

 

“As I was j-just telling your brother. I have developed medicine for the headaches, insomnia, and magic b-build up.”

 

The gentle thunk and rattling catches your attention. How many bottles did she make? Do you have to continuously take all of them?

 

“Uh.. What about. Hallucinations?”

 

Everyones quiet and your worried for a moment that they all left the room and you had asked the question with no one around.

 

“I’m s-sure the hallucinations are a side effect of lack of sleep and eating. But if they do persist after you a-are able to see correctly, my number is on your medication.”

 

“Oh.. Thank you so much Alphys.”

 

You feel a hand pulling your wrist up with your palm open. A series of pills are dropped into your palm.

 

“T-take these every four hours. Eye d-drops every two hours. One drop per eye, t-though it won't hurt to do two if you believe you missed.”

 

Your finger brushes along your palm to count out five pills. Holy crap. There’s a shuffling of steps and a large hand lays on your head.

 

“You’ll be fine human! I will bring dinner tomorrow!”

 

“Thanks my main bae.”

 

You reach up and grab his hand so you could fist pump him and miss the first two times before he helps you out. “See you tomorrow Pap.”

 

The front door opens and closes before a weight settles next to you on the couch. “ya needa take those now.”

 

“Can you get me a drink or something? Like that flower tea? It’s actually really good.”

 

He huffs and gets up and walks towards your kitchen. A gentle shift in your hair causes you to shiver and feel around. Maybe it was a fly? Ew. You ruffled the back of your hair just in case a fly is actually stuck in there (wouldn’t be the first time) and settle back. This sucks major ass. You’ve always read that cutting off one of the senses would heighten all the others. Now you're a believer.

 

You can even here Sans chuckling to himself all the way in the kitchen.

 

Oh god.

 

Your blood runs cold.

 

Is he.. Is he going to sabotage your tea?

 

A warm breeze caresses the back of your neck and reaches the side of your cheek. Holy shit he’s going to mess with you when you're vulnerable! You reach forward and pat your hand on your coffee table and collect your cigarettes, ash can, and lighter. Pulling one out, you used your tongue to find the end of the filter and used your pinky to determine how far the end was to the lighter. You were basically a pro at blindly lighting a cigarette from years of night driving.

 

You take one deep inhale and sigh. When was the last time you actually smoked?

 

The cushion sinks down next to you, the cigarette is plucked from your fingers and replaced with a mug.

 

“yer gettin’ it all over the floor.”

 

Shrugging, you bring the mug up and take a sip before grimacing.

 

“What is this?”

 

It tasted like old catfish. Like how algae smelt. Actually no, it DID smell like the inside of a fish tank and had a salty taste to it. The couch is vibrating and you hear a slight rattling from him trying to hold in his laughter.

 

“ ‘s seatea. we’re outta flower tea.”

 

“Did y’all name it that cause of the taste?”

 

Sans actually lets go and laughs loudly. That asshole. You’ll show him. You’ll drink ALL of the gas station sushi tea. You pop him in the leg and put up the most serious and straight face that you could muster (with having half of it being covered) and drink. it.  _ All _ .

 

Your confused when he’s still laughing his ass off.

 

“ya were ‘pose ta take yer medicine wit that!”

 

Your face is feeling hot and your positive it’s red from embarrassment. You pat around your lap for the five pills and swallow all dry.

 

“holy shit yer a riot.”

 

Smoke is blown at your face and you elbow him.

 

“I’m going to assume you don’t know what that means.”

 

“hm?”

 

You cover your mouth to hold back laughter.

 

“When you blow cigarette smoke into someone’s face, it means you wanna fuck them.”

 

There a shift of weight in the cushions and you feel something warm and wet drag up the shell of your ear, you open your mouth to retort when a thicker cloud of smoke crawls across your face and you wave it off with your hand.

 

“guess tha’s a no then huh?”

 

He’s already back on his side of the couch flipping through channels.

 

What the fuck kind of game is this asshole playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Alphys' stutter is based off how my speech impediment use to be when I was younger but a bit tweaked.
> 
> I would stutter if there was two words next to each other that started with the same sound or letters such as.
> 
> s sh ch t n kn. etc.
> 
> I would stutter the first word and not the second, but if I took my time I would end up stutter the second.
> 
> Like S-sally sold sea shells--- etc or Sally shold shea sells. (I still do it sometimes)


	24. Ch 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so its a little late (a lot late) annnd I've been working on like a million other things.
> 
> So beta read by my best friend (slave) Alee.
> 
> Enjoy~

Staying home temporarily blind was awful.

 

Sans was… Helpful. At least decent company.

 

The medication Alphys made was actually working too.

 

The nausea you had before was dissipating and you no longer had your headaches, but due to your eyes being covered, you weren't sure if the hallucinations continued.

 

You didn't get your recommended 8 hours of sleep (joke’s on you, you had always slept more than that), but you did start getting little random naps. You were positive having your eyes covered the entire time assisted with that though. 

 

There were moments where you jerked awake and accidentally punched or kicked Sans, surprised him, and the rare occasion where you were positive you scared the nonexistent shit out of him.

 

But you weren't enthusiastic about randomly falling asleep.

 

You've fallen asleep in mid conversation with Sans, while eating, and the one time you took a bath and almost drowned.

 

He did not like that.

 

Though you didn't really care what he did or didn't like. The asshole had been fucking with you. 

 

Now you're not naive or oblivious. You liked to believe yourself as someone who didn't miss major social cues. But this asshole right here. He's confusing as hell. You weren't sure if it was because he was a monster. Papyrus was easy to get a read on, so you couldn't say all monsters were hard to understand.

 

But it could be a culture thing. You remember Papyrus telling you that he was trying to be nice to befriend humans, so that was probably not normal monster behavior.

 

Well, since Sans is gonna be an asshole, you'll be one too! Perfect excuse.

 

So here you were, listening to him laughing and slapping the arm rest as you hear ominous music blaring from the tv and a girl screaming while her feet pound against the ground as she runs. His chuckles would turn into full blown laughter every now and then when you hear an “ _ oof! _ ” or “ _ noooo! _ ”.

 

Ever so slowly you relaxed your body until it started sliding to the side. Yep. Your totally doing it. You're faking sleep. That's the plan. Your gonna “sleep” peacefully and “accidentally” punch him in the face. It's the perfect revenge. Well, at least one that was quickly made in 10 minutes.

 

Your shoulder finally makes contact with his and he freezes for a moment.

 

“(r/n)?”

 

He slowly relaxes a bit. “sweetheart?”

 

There's a bit of movement before the volume on the tv is turned down. That's actually really nice? Holy shit.

 

Boney warm hands grip your shoulders gently and lower you down to a laying position on the couch. Your legs are draped across Sans’ lap before a blanket flutters on top of you.

 

Holy  _ shit _ .

 

Abort mission,  _ abort mission! _

 

You no longer hear the screams from the tv. Instead you hear light banter and muffled laughter. Sans must have changed the tv to a comedy.

 

His hands are resting on your calves, every now and then his frame shakes from contained laughter and his hands grip your legs.

 

Should you pretend to wake up?

 

How long do you drag this out?

 

How long  _ should  _ you drag this out?

 

Sans started kneading the muscle and fat of your calves and  _ holy shit  _ that actually feels nice. At this point you're actually snuggling deeper into the couch and let out a sigh. His hands freeze for a moment, the phalanges digging into your calves a little uncomfortably before smoothing out across your legs and continuing.

 

Eventually his hands reach past your knees to rub at some thigh and all the way down to trace out the bones of your foot.

 

_ Tarsals. _

 

His phalanges gently drag against your aloe infused socks but stop on top of another bone to trace it out with a little bit of pressure.

 

_ Metatarsals. _

 

He does this for every individual toe on your foot closest to him. Slowly, his other hand digs in between the sock and your foot. His thumb rubbing small little circles upwards, forcing your sock to slowly roll up the length of your foot.

 

Oh my  _ god. _

 

It feels  _ amazing. _

 

Sans has your sock completely off and has both hands on one foot, digging his thumbs into the bottom padding and dipping his phalanges in between your toes.

 

You wouldn't mind if he ever did this to you when you were awake. He sure as hell knows his way around a foot.

 

Your other sock is peeled off slowly before he stays working on both feet with both hands. A light moan bubbles past your lips and he stiffens.

 

Oh no.

 

Did you ruin your free massage?

 

You can hear a strange rattling before your socks are put back onto your feet and he pushes your legs closer to his knees. His hands are back on your calves, but the groping and rubbing he was doing before was more like gentle caresses that slowly put you to sleep.

 

\--

 

You wake up with no skeleton under you and a different pair of socks on.

 

Sitting up, you throw the blanket off and go to rub your eyes but stop when you remember the gauze.

 

Maybe you should change it and put your drops in?

 

“Sans?”

 

The apartment is silent.

 

He wouldn't just leave right? 

 

Though..

 

This would give you a chance to check out your eyes yourself.

 

Peeling back some of the gauze, you tested out whether or not the lights were on. You sigh in relief when they were off and peeled the rest off.

 

Holy fuck.

 

Your apartment is a mess.

 

There's dishes, wrappers and trash everywhere. You can see a clean trail circling the apartment where Sans had obviously kept clear to walk you around. You resist the temptation to rub the itch in your eyes that's starting to build up. 

 

You get up and make your way to the bathroom which was as bad as the rest of the apartment.

 

Where even is your medicine?

 

You open all your cabinets and drawers and start digging in everything. How the hell did everything get so disorganized? Eventually you just grab a clean rag and start dabbing the old magical eye gunk that had crusted onto and around your eyes. 

 

It looks a little gross.

 

The orange started fading into a darker orange to an almost black. You’re sure if the circumstances were different, you would have thought you were dying or something. The gauze itself is stained mostly black, save for the edges.

 

Once you finished cleaning off your eyes, you got closer to the mirror to see the previously glowing orange flecks are still there. Sadly they're no longer glowing but they are there. 

 

You grimace when you finally notice the dark bags under your eyes and massage them a little. Grabbing the rag again, you clean the rest of your face and brush your hair.

 

Now that you look better, and in comparison feel better about your sickly look, you run back into the living room to grab the gauze that always sat on the table and hurried back into the bathroom.

 

You lay out your supplies onto the sink (after scrubbing it of course) and set the gauze up in the correct shape with the corners lined up with medical tape. Scooping it into your hands, you tilt it so you can slap it on.

 

You glance in the mirror to memorize where you need to place it and look back down at your hands.

 

…

 

Looking back up at your reflection, you screech and jump back. Your foot lands in your tiny barrel trash can and you hop back again just to slip in a mysterious liquid on the tiled floor and end up landing in the tub.

 

You groan and rub the back of your head.

 

What the fuck was that?

 

You look up and noticed that you accidentally ripped down the curtains and the pole was now sticking diagonally on the walls. You sigh in relief. That would've hurt if it had hit you.

 

There's a light slam outside the bathroom and you gulp.

 

“doll?”

 

Shit.

 

How do you explain this?

 

There's a rustling that sounds like paper bags and you start to struggle to get out of the tub. Nope.

 

Not gonna happen.

 

You hear his steps getting closer and you ultimately give up. Might as well just wait. 

 

“wha tha fuck are ya doin’ in tha tub?”

 

He's staring right at you, his grin stretched high and wide as he takes in your appearance. His little red lights focus on your face and his grin falls slightly.

 

“where's yer gauze?”

 

Sans walks fully in and pries the trash can off your foot and pulls the curtains off you before taking a hold of your hand and pulling you up.

 

“My eyes were feeling gross and gunky so I wanted to clean them but uh.. couldn't find the drops… and I fell in the tub..”

 

“mhm.. ya jus’ wanted ta look at yer eyes.”

 

He grabs your wrist and drags you back to the living room.

 

“sit down. i got food.”

 

You shove some trash around with your foot before sitting down. 

 

“Wanna explain this mess?”

 

Sans shrugs before dropping a greasy paper bag on your lap.

 

“made it more homely.”

 

“You’re cleaning it.”

 

“nah.”

 

He flops next to you and is already digging into his bag with one hand while the other is switching through channels. His hand pulls out a mess of fries and you can't help but watch in amazement as he opens his mouth and tosses them in. His eyelights glance at you before looking back at the tv.

 

“if ya ain't gunna eat it, then i will.” 

 

You look back at bag in your lap and open it. The beautiful aroma of fried salty potato hits you square in the face. You pick out the little bag of fries and see a half wrapped burger at the bottom.

 

“Dude this smells awesome.”

 

His teeth are curved into a grin, mustard and greasy meat juice smeared all over his face.

 

You quickly snatch up the burger and inspect its contents. No mustard. No onions. Tomato with mayo? Hell yeah. As you inch it closer to your mouth for a bite, you can see him watching you from the corner of your eye.

 

You take a bite.

 

Your jaw almost locks up from how fucking  _ delicious _ it is.

 

You groan and take a few more bites. Sans is beaming at you, his burger a few bites from being finished and you shoot him a thumbs up to notice some mayo mixed with tomato and meat juice on it and lick it off.

 

“don’ forget tha fries.”

 

Freeing up a hand, you grab a few fries and stick them in your mouth.

 

_ Holy fuck. _

 

You stick a few more in your mouth and take a bite out of your burger. It’s so good, you literally have no words for it due to your mouth being full, so to get your point across you start nudging his shoe with your foot and try to make some appreciative sounds.

 

A red flush breaks out across his face as he watches your foot for a moment before looking back up at you.

 

You make grabby hands at a styrofoam cup sitting in a little cup holder on the table.

 

He grabs it and hands it to you, you take a few gulps and take the bun off your burger.

 

“what ‘re ya doin’?”

 

“Building the ultimate burger.”

 

You line up some fries under the half eaten patty and line up another layer on top before setting the bun back on, holding it out for him to take a bite.

 

“Try it.”

 

He glances from the multiple missing bites from your burger, then back at you, then back at the burger. Shrugging, he leans in with his mouth open. From this position, that’s a  _ very  _ interesting look. You remember reading that when you feed someone and they look you straight in the eyes, they're a sadist. But if they look down to the food you're feeding them, they're a masochist. Or something like that.

 

Well he's looking straight at you. His red glowy tongue is hanging out as he inches closer and you suddenly can't help but think the expression he's making is  _ very  _ sexual. He drags his tongue up the patty to collect some mayo that was dripping out and you blush. This is way too suggestive for your poor heart. Right when you're about to speak up, he takes a huge bite and leans back.

 

“not bad. needs mustard though.”

 

You look back at your burger and stare at the bite. Now you understand why a lot of protagonists in shows get flustered with sharing food and drinks. Cause wouldn’t this..

 

You bring the burger up closer to take a bite.

 

Wouldn’t this.

 

Be an..

 

_ Indirect kiss? _

 

At the last second, you turn the burger slightly and eat around Sans’ bite then wrap it back up and start eating your fries.

 

Once the two of you finish, you do a quick clean up of your apartment. You convince Sans to take out all the trash when you gathered it, and you take a shower while he’s blipping in and out of your apartment with little grocery store bags of garbage.

 

You stand in front of your mirror and stare at the foggy glass. When you had fallen earlier, you had seen a figure in your reflection.

 

With a dry rag, you wipe off the condensation and sigh. No spooky tall figure. You quickly brush your teeth and hair before going into the living room where Sans is lounging.

 

“You need to shower.”

 

“already did.”

 

You inspect his appearance.

 

“You have mustard on your cheek and shirt. Go take a shower.”

 

He grumbles, but does as you ask anyway.

 

“I noticed your brother left you a bag of clothes in your weird pile, I’ll toss some to ya while you're cleaning up.”

 

You doubt he even heard you. He had slammed the bathroom door in your face in the middle of your sentence.

 

On your way to your room, you wipe some things down and straighten up others. You grab a random shirt and shorts from his bag.

 

Wait.

 

Do skeletons need underwear?

 

You dig around in his bag and, yea there’s boxers.

 

Why does he need boxers?

 

You shrug and grab a pair and grab a towel from his pile. The hairs on the back of your neck prickle a bit. You looked around the darkness of your room before leaving and tossing Sans’ clothes in the bathroom. If you look closely, you can see the slight silhouette of his body. You can confirm that he pretty much is a skeleton. Should you prank him? Your eyes drift to the toilet.

 

Would it work?

 

Oops. Your hand somehow slipped and pulled the handle down.

 

Sans doesn't react at all to what you were doing. 

 

“Uuhh. Flushing a bug I just killed. Your clothes are on the sink.”

 

He grunts in acknowledgment. Should you make this weird? You grab a corner of the curtains and slowly pull them back.

 

The curtain is ripped from your grasp and slammed back to the wall.

 

“tha fuck is yer problem!?”

 

“I just wanna see!”

 

“no! tha's weird!”

 

“But you see me all the time!”

 

“tha’s yer choice!”

 

“You even scrubbed my back that one time!”

 

The water shuts off and you continue staring at the curtains.  “Dude?”

 

You squeal in surprise when a wet towel is thrown onto your head and whip around to see him fully clothed. Pouting, you toss the towel on the floor and stomp around him.

 

“where ya goin’?”

 

“Bed.”

 

“not without yer drops.”

 

“Then you can do it in my room!”

 

You've already reached your bed and started crawling in. For some odd reason the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck are standing at attention and is causing your scalp to tingle.

 

Glancing around, you notice that the corners of your room look darker than usual and you sink into your mattress.

 

Sans walks in and digs around in your dresser before pulling out your drops.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

And the gauze is taped on.

 

“i’mma go watch tv. have fun or whatev’r.”

 

You get comfortable and wait.

 

The sensation on your arms still hasn't left despite how many times you rub the goose pimples back down. After a few hours you hear a creak.

 

You wouldn't have been too alarmed if the creak didn't come from your ceiling. Your skin tingled and prickled from all directions, as if you were standing in the middle of a room being judged on something you did or said.

 

You're frozen in place as you feel a strange coolness climb from your toes, up your legs, and settle on your chest.

 

It feels as if something was coiling around you tighter and colder with each squeeze that stole away your warmth.

 

“you asleep sweetheart?”

 

You jerk in surprise and gasp in as much air as you can.

 

“S-sans? What are you d-doing?”

 

“wha?”

 

Your hands finally find his shirt and you sigh at the warmth radiating off his body.

 

“holy shit yer freezing.”

 

You hear him walk away.

 

“Sans?”

 

Another blanket is thrown into your face.

 

“jus’ go ta bed okay? lemme know when ya need another blanket.”

 

You fidget for a moment before pulling all your blankets back.

 

“C.. can you sleep in my bed tonight?”

 

He's silent and you scramble for an excuse. 

 

“Your brother is like a furnace so you being in my bed would be better than another blanket cause you're hot like him!”

 

Your bed slowly dips down next to you and you scoot over to make more room.

 

“was thata compliment? ya sayin’ im hot?”

 

“I meant temperature wise!”

 

You roll over so your back is facing him and quickly snatched up one of his feet between your cold ones.

  
You were asleep within minutes. 


	25. Ch 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted for my bday but me and my beta got distracted 
> 
> Beta'd by Alee!

You finally used up the rest of the eye drops, and your eyes no longer leaked magical gunk. You were also halfway finished with all the medication Alphys made for you.

Sans still recommended that you don’t go to work yet, but also he can’t really boss you around since you don’t need him at home anymore.

“So what, you think I’m just gonna pass out?”

“ya jus’ woke up from a fourteen hour nap!”

“That’s called sleep.”

“ya called it a nap earlier.”

You crossed your arms and settled your attention on the tv. You don’t know why he’s being so... Stubborn about this. Yeah, you sorta still randomly pass out, and your irises were permanently stained with the weird orange splotches. And MAYBE your appetite was a little higher than normal as well.

“ya ain’t goin’ back till alph say’s yer good.”

You waved your hand dismissively at him.

“Whatever.”

Apparently he had been having Alphys sign doctor’s slips for your absence at work, which he literally had no right to do, but at the same time you do appreciate it. It seems your boss used this opportunity to clear up more space by extending the sale while you're gone. He had also informed you that while you were gone, an elderly woman came in to report you. You scoffed at the text message on your phone.

You couldn’t believe that old bag actually tried to report you. You also couldn’t believe you legit said that shit to her. Under different circumstances, you would have taken care of the situation differently.

He reassured you that you weren’t written up and that she was now banned from the store, but despite that, she has been continuously sending emails to your boss and the higher-ups wanting you fired.

You found that a bit strange.

_“I didn’t give her my name.”_

_“That makes me feel uneasy, I had asked everyone else and they all said the same thing. Also that you didn’t wear your name tag.”_

_“I didn’t. I had left it in the back with the monster clothes.”_

_“...”_

_“I’m going to send you screen caps of the emails.”_

You quickly opened the attachment and skimmed through it.

This woman had your entire name. Which was strange and creepy as hell because you have four middle names, and you only ever use one at a time. Plus you give out a different one every time depending on the situation. But she had them all, hell she even had them spelled correctly (which is bullshit, even you tend to misspell them sometimes).

You got up and slipped on your shoes.

“where ya goin’?

“Out.”

You started searching every table and any other surface possible for your keys.

“yer gunna damage yer eyes.”

Yet he wasn’t even attempting to get up to help you.

“Got shit to do.”

Where the fuck were your keys?

You simply gave up and headed to the door, obviously Sans wouldn't leave your apartment so you wouldn’t have to actually lock it.

You opened the door.

Stepped out.

Then you jumped back in and slammed the door, hissing in pain and rubbing your eyes with your fists.

Holy shit, had it always been that bright? Your eyes literally felt like they were burning.

“told ya.”

You squinted at him for a moment before rubbing your eyes more. The only thing you could see is a black fog surrounding your vision. You froze up, and suddenly you felt an immense amount of weight on your body. You could feel yourself move forward before the weight disappeared and you’re yanked onto the couch.

“sit yer ass down.”

You finally pulled yourself up into a proper sitting position to wait for your vision to clear. Your phone buzzed a few times before you finally had a chance to actually look at it.

_“What do?”_

Oh hell yeah, you definitely needed a distraction.

_“Do what?”_

_“What do?”_

_“You do?”_

_“What?”_

_“What you?”_

_“Please don’t do this to me again, I’m just trying to ask you what you’re doing.”_

_“What do?”_

_“I ASKED YOU FIRST.”_

You snickered to yourself. Torturing Serenity was the best, especially when she never stopped asking “What do?”. You quickly explained to her what’s been going on and apologize for disappearing for a while.

_“So like. What’s the medicine she gave you?”_

_“I dunno, they’re all blank.”_

_“...You’re taking mystery drugs given to you? At least tell me you Googled them.”_

_“Nope. They were specifically made for me.”_

_“I’m coming over.”_

_“I don’t really care unless you're comin’ to bitch.”_

_“I’m coming to bitch.”_

_“Noooo!”_

Serenity ignored the rest of your messages and you sighed. “Serenity is on her way.”

“what tha fuck? no.”

“Can’t be helped. She has a copy of the key.”

He groaned and sank further into your couch.

“She ain’t comin’ for you but for me.”

A few moments passed before your door was shoved open and Serenity strutted in your direction.

“You seriously can’t be this stupid!” she yelled as her eyes immediately connected with the pill bottles on your table and she snatched them up. “YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DRUGGED!” The bottles rattled noisily as she shook her hand at you.

“Technically I am drugged! In a good way! CAUSE THEY WORKED!”

She narrowed her eyes at you and you realized she was sizing you up and inspecting every inch of your body.

“You let them DRAW BLOOD?”

You quickly covered up your fossa. “I WAS SICK!”

“THEN WHAT ABOUT YOUR EYES?!”

“I RUBBED THEM AND THEN THE THING LEAKED THROUGH!”

Serenity tossed the bottles to Sans.

“(R/N) has been so chill about you holding shit back from her, but the rest of us are getting fed up.”

“Oh woah, hang on there partner!”

You reached out for Serenity, but she quickly evaded you.

“I don’t see why you’re being so nice to him! He’s been making stuff rougher for you! He tried to fight your sister!”

“My sister tried to fight him!”

“He’s a possessive little creep!”

“I don’t have a come-back for that!”

She covered her face and groaned for a moment. “Don’t you find this weird? How you’re defending him right now?”

You paused and thought for a moment.

It was weird.

Especially when he’s been a dick to you?

Your eyes started getting itchy the more you thought about it.

“shit.”

It took you a moment to notice that Sans was standing in front of you and rubbing your arms comfortingly.

“ya needa calm down.”

“What the fuck are her eyes doing?”

“shut up and back tha fuck off!”

He was snapping his teeth at Serenity while you rubbed at your eyes a bit.

“Why do I need to calm down? What’s going on?”

Your eyes were burning and your chest felt like it was on fire while Sans lead you to your window and lit a cigarette for you. “stay ‘ere.”

He blipped out while Serenity shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly.

“Why are your eyes doing that?”

“Dude I have no idea what you're talking about cause I LITERALLY CAN’T LOOK AT MY EYES.”

“THEY’RE GLOWING ORANGE!”

…

“Holy shit what?”

“YOU'RE EYES ARE FUCKING GLOWING!”

“They’re not supposed to do that anymore!”

“THEY WERE DOING THAT BEFORE?!”

“YEAH?!”

Sans blipped back in with a steaming cup and handed it to you. You could see him continuously glaring at Serenity from the corner of your eye.

You took a few sips and felt the itching in your eyes subside. “Dudely dude?” You took a long inhale. “Can you come back later?”

She frowned for a moment but nodded anyway. “I’ll stay in the area.”

The door closed gently behind her and you finished your tea and cigarette.

“Sans. You might wanna make more of this tea.”

“damnit.”


	26. Ch 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get an explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay so Updates are probably now scheduled for once a week. While working on everything I noticed that my writing was getting simpler and simpler. But also, I'm having to make sure my Beta isn't overloaded. My schedule has to pretty much fit her schedule. (Which isn't too hard, we're both moms) But she does go to bed at a reasonable time (unlike me).
> 
> Other than that Once a week (probably a random day though). AND I was thinking about posting earlier in the day now. Hopefully.
> 
> Gotta keep myself at a reasonable pace and stop myself from rushing a chapter and junk.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The tv was off. You had a box of golden flower tea bags sitting on your little table next to your window. You pulled up a second chair for Sans to join you at the window and waited with everything prepared for two people.

 

He walked in with your tea kettle still in mid-scream and sat it onto a potholder on your table. You watched him sit down and wring his hands a bit.

 

“so ah.. i dunno where ta start.”

 

“How about the beginning?”

 

“tha’s so fuckin’ cliche.”

 

“Okay. How about why I got sick?”

 

“told ya, magic poisonin’.”

 

“HOW did I get sick.”

 

He grimaced for a moment and looked away.

 

“so when we met, i was pumpin’ ya with my magic.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him and opened your mouth to retort but he interrupted you first.

 

“but ya weren’t sick from MY magic. due to certain circumstances, i pumped ya with my magic ta allow yer body ta realize it’s potential ta use it’s own magic. followin’?”

 

Kinda, but you didn’t say that. You only nodded and lit another cigarette.

 

“human magic has a habit of leaving residual energy, so once yer body had properly cycled out my magic, ya were producin’ yer own. it assisted me on seeing my surroundings.”

 

“You couldn’t see?”

 

“not important right now. anyway, yer magic basically overflowed to tha point that this room, you yourself, became a beacon of positive energy. ‘nd what does somethin’ positive attract?”

 

“Negative?”

 

“ding ding.”

 

“So like. I’ve been attracting negative magic?”

 

“ ‘nd soakin’ it up like a thirsty who- “ you glared at him and he quickly corrected himself. “ - sponge. like uh.. very dry one..”

 

“I didn’t realize there was negative magic?”

 

You jumped in surprise when he burst into laughter.

 

“ ‘course there’s negative magic! ya can’t be that stupid!”

 

You huffed and took a sip of your now cooled tea.

 

“So why do my eyes do the thing?”

 

“ ‘ssat what yer gunna call it? tha thing?”

 

He reached over and grabbed a cigarette from your pack before you could swat him away. You probably wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it was fascinating to watch him smoke. If he was distracted, he’d easily just let the smoke cascade from his nasal cavity and eye sockets, the wispy white-greys trying to cling onto the red magic of his eyes.

 

“ya listenin’?”

 

You shot your attention back to him and shook your head. “Nah. I... got distracted.”

 

He stared at you for a moment and glanced out your window.

 

“yer magic was overflowin’ too much. tha drops were ‘pose ta help ya drain it safely but ya fucked up and rubbed yer eyes.”

 

You looked away in guilt while he stared you down.

 

“yer eyes are stained from yer own magic now. ‘cause yer an idiot.”

 

“Yeah I get it, geez. What about the glowing part?”

 

“basic magic 101 shit. ya get angry, scared, jus’ large amounts of emotion calls magic from ya soul. ‘specially fer humans.”

 

“It’s different for monsters?”

 

He waved off your question. “ain’t important right now.”

 

The two of you sat in silence for a moment.

 

“Would you ever tell me the rest of it?”

 

Sans reached over and grabbed your cup just to take a huge swig of your cold tea. “Maybe.”

 

“What about the medicine? Why so much?”

 

His bone brows furrowed for a moment. “wha’ ya mean?”

 

“I was taking like five pills dude.”

 

“eh... jus’ the regular shit. insomnia, headaches, yer magic, minor magic resistance since ya were soaking it up like a... sponge. and uh... a vitamin.”

 

“You hesitated.”

 

Sweat beaded up on his brow and he reached for another cigarette. “it was jus’ somethin’ to help with all tha lost protein and nutrients that humans are ‘pose ta have.”

 

He looked guilty as he inhaled the entire cigarette in almost a single breath. You let the subject drop for now.

 

\--

 

“But that’s kinda cool right? You got magic.”

 

“Magic that may possibly cause me to be sick often.”

 

“True… Unless you watch it carefully though right?”

 

You and Serenity were silent as you ate. She had convinced Sans to let you leave when she pulled out an expensive pair of dark tinted shades and a sun hat.

 

“Do you think it has a different effect?”

 

“Hm?”

 

You looked up with noodles hanging from your mouth. She snickered as you slurped them up. “I mean the whole magic thing? Putting magic in you like that?”

 

“I ‘onno. Never thought of it.”

 

She was analyzing you as if she was reading the ingredients on the back of a packet of Sweet-N-Low just to prove her point, then went back to eating. “You know, there’s also a saying that when you blow smoke in someone’s face, you want to fight them.”

 

“Yeah I know.”

 

You took a few gulps of your soda and sighed with content when the carbonation burns your tongue a bit. It’d been such a long time since you’d had soda.

 

“I only said the other thing to him to tease him but it seems it blew up in my face.”

 

You tried to waggle your brows and she burst into laughter. “You set me up for that!”

 

“I totally did.”

 

As the two of you talked and laughed, your attention slowly drifted to the scenery around you. There was a ridiculous amount of fake plants. You watched other customers talk and eat, waiters and waitresses running about filling orders and cleaning tables until you saw some movement in the back.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

You started flailing your hand at Serenity to get her attention and knocked her forkful of food out of her hand.

 

“What the fu-”

 

“Dude dude dude dude! Look!”

 

You hunched down closer to the table as a pathetic excuse to stay subtle and hidden, though it wasn’t like the person you were staring at noticed anyway.

 

“It’s  _ hiiiiim. _ ”

 

“Wha?”

 

She started to turn her head and you stopped her.

 

“Don’t just fuckin’ look at him! That’s rude!”

 

“What’s rude is you knocking my food out of my hand!”

 

You shushed her and kept staring at him.

 

“Okay okay okay… Like... I dunno, go to the bathroom or something all stealthy or some shit.”

 

Serenity simply ignored you and looked over her shoulder.

 

“What the hell... Is he... Is he licking that plant?”

 

“He totally is!”

 

“Do you know him?”

 

The two of you were still staring.

 

“I dooooon’t! But he totally looks like that figure I’ve been hallucinating ‘bout when I was sick. But like. Full of color.”

 

“That’s weird. Should we go see what he’s doing?”

 

“Nuh-uh. Nope. No way. Let him lick his plant.”

 

“Maybe he’s like... A vegetarian?”

 

The two of you continued your dinner, but also continuously gawked at the orange monster licking the plant. He progressively looked more and more nervous the more you watched.

 

“You do realize that by confronting him, you may solve your hallucinations of him. The brain memorizes faces from everyday activities because you lack the imagination to make up a whole new face in your mind. So when you sleep, it cycles through your memories and throws in a  random face.”

 

“That’s so deep.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and go talk to him.”

 

Once you looked up, you noticed he was actually looking straight at you. You grimaced at the sheer look of panic on his face and sighed. Okay. Citizen of the day. You grabbed a random chair from the table next to yours and ushered him over and patted the seat.

 

He looked around for a moment before darting over to you to take the seat.

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

He was on the verge of tears.

 

“No problem. Are you uh... Okay there buddy?”

 

“Y-yeah I just. I didn’t realize that this place does reservations and I was so embarrassed so I stood in the back pretending I knew what I was doing.”

 

You and Serenity shared a look with each other for a moment before she spoke up.

 

“This place doesn’t necessarily take reservations…”

 

He looked up at her in surprise.

 

“Yeah... We kinda just walked in and asked for a table for two.”

 

The color drained from his face as he looked around.

 

“But! If you want, you are more than welcome to stay with us and order your food and stuff. I’m sure that ficus didn’t exactly fill you up.”

 

Serenity waved down the server for a new menu as the two of you helped calm down the poor monster. You wondered how you were scared of him before, seeing how meek and nervous he was.

 

\--

 

Serenity walked you home and enveloped you in a hug. “Keep the shades and hat. We can probably go do something tomorrow kay?”

 

You walked in and the lights and tv were off. It was pretty late. Peeking into your room confirmed your suspicions of Sans sleeping in your bed. He’s curled up around one of your pillows and you quickly changed and hopped into bed. This wasn’t so bad. Consensual cuddling is the best type of cuddling. You stared at him for a few moments before scooting closer to him.

 

He’s so tiny.

 

But he’s also so angry all the time.

 

Fuck it.

 

You wedged the pillow from his grasp and pulled him into your arms.

 

So tiny.

 

Like a perfectly sized body pillow.

 

You got comfortable before realizing you didn’t take your medicine.

 

Ah well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, kudo, message me on tumblr, ask me questions, pun at me whatever you want! I'm always willing to talk and share idea's with people!
> 
> https://ladygoofy.tumblr.com/


	27. Ch 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha
> 
> This is soooo late.
> 
> My 2 year old got sick. The my dads laptop died so he took moms that i was borrowing. Then I got sick. And my beta (Alee) procrastinated like real bad (holy shit dude). And now my husband is getting sick (which might comeback to me).
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Kinda a filler ish chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

You jerked awake when the door to your bedroom was kicked off of its hinges.

“What the f-UCK?!”

You didn’t even get a chance to see who barged into your room before you were thrown out of your own bed and onto the floor.

“HUMAN! YOU SLEPT IN!”

Oh god. Not right now.

Groaning and rubbing your shoulder, which collided with the floor, you finally looked up at Papyrus.

“It's not like I'm late for anything.”

He crossed his arms, scowling down at you.

“I SEE THAT MY BROTHER'S WORTHLESSNESS HAS AFFECTED YOU.”

He turned his glare to your bed.

“YOU HAVE COURT IN AN HOUR.”

“Court?”

You wracked your brain to try and remember what you had done wrong to go to court. Papyrus walked into your closet and started pulling out clothes.

“TAKE A SHOWER AND HURRY.”

“But why d-”

“NOW!”

Squeaking in surprise, you finally jumped up and ran to your bathroom. Over the sound of running water, you could still hear Papyrus talk/yelling.

“REALLY?!”

You couldn’t hear Sans’ response.

“NO EXCUSES! AS YOUR SUPERIOR AND BROTHER I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS BEHAVIOR!”

Oh shit.

Was he getting in trouble for sleeping in your bed? You nearly slipped and fell when your bathroom door slammed open.

“YOUR CLOTHES ARE ON THE SINK. YOU DON’T HAVE THAT MUCH TO SCRUB SO STOP PROCRASTINATING AND HURRY!”

You waited for the tell-tale click of your door for a few minutes before peeking out to see he hadn’t even shut the door. Sighing, you rinsed off and shut off the shower. Before you actually made it over to close the door, though, Sans stepped in.

“Yeah?”

He looked away, taking your medicine bottles from his pocket and setting them in your hands. “ya needa take these. yer hat and sunglasses are in tha livin’ room.” When you looked back up he was gone.

Okay then.

\--

You tugged on your blouse for the nth time.

“STOP THAT. YOUR WRINKLING IT!”

“I can’t help it. I don’t wear this kind of stuff often.”

Papyrus pulled you to a corner and flattened out your blouse again. “STOP MESSING WITH IT.”

“Why do I even need to look good for this?”

Now that was a good question in your opinion. But it seemed to Papyrus it wasn’t good enough, as he completely ignored you and dragged you along the hall. Once the two of you reached the courtroom, he moved you to the front bench on the left and pushed you down into a chair, sitting next to you.

“So uh... You never told me why I’m here.”

“YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT YOU FORGOT.”

It was silent between the two of you for a few minutes while people started filing into the room and taking seats.

“YOU FORGOT.”

“I did?”

“THIS IS ABOUT THAT FILTHY HUMAN THAT BROKE INTO YOUR APARTMENT… SO YOU CAN TESTIFY AGAINST HIM.”

Oh.

Oh yeah!

“I thought I didn’t have to do that for like, another month?”

Papyrus gave you a look before crossing his arms and looking toward the Judge’s bench.

“IT’S ACTUALLY BEEN POSTPONED TWICE.”

“What?”

There was no way in hell that you lost track of that many days. You’re about to speak up before being cut off when the Judge’s secretary walks in.

“All arise!”

You stood with everyone then sat again. You barely listened to the mumbled speech the judge drawled out. “So why do I gotta be here?” Papyrus glanced at you over his shoulder.

“He’s trying to press charges on you and my brother for ‘assaulting’ him.” Your head whipped back to him. “What? Is that why Sans isn’t here? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The creaking of leather dragged your attention to his fists then back up to his clenched jaw, his expression obviously frustrated. “There is too much going on. I needed to take care of this.” When the judge called your name, you finally looked up to notice a plethora of people staring at you.

“Miss (R/N)? Would you please stand up?”

You rubbed your sweaty hands against your pants before standing up. He made a motion for you to step closer until you were standing right under his podium. You watched nervously as he leaned over the side to whisper to you. “Are you perhaps related to- “

“I am.”

A look of understanding flashed across his features before a soft smile took over and he sat back. “It’s been a while.”

“It has.”

He looked back at the handcuffed man to his left.

“So you’re wanting to press charges on Miss (R/N) for attacking you?”

“Yes.”

“Well according to these files and statements, you had broken into her apartment.”

The man looked hesitant.

“Let me correct that. You had broken into her apartment multiple times before she ‘attacked’ you.”

“... Yes.”

The Judge heaved a long sigh.

“And you Miss (R/N)? Did you attack him?”

You stared down the man who had previously broken into your apartment.

“I punched him in the face.”

A snort from the secretary surprised you for a moment and you blushed in embarrassment. Weren’t you supposed to be honest in these types of situations?

“I can see that you broke his nose…”

He and the secretary mumbled for a moment before looking at you.

“I’m letting the charges slide. Due to the current situation of defiling your home, multiple break-in’s on not just your apartment, but also several other tenants of the complex. I’m sure he deserved a broken nose.”

“However, on the issue of the so-called illegal use of monster magic, that will be excused as well. Captain of the Royal Guard, Papyrus, was currently on the clock at the time and this ‘Sans’ who used said magic will only serve community service.”

“THIS IS ABSURD!”

A well-dressed man drew the attention of the entire room from his table.

“My client was assaulted with magic! Which is illega-”

“Not when it’s part of new common law. The Monster Human Magic Mage law dictates in section thirteen that monsters have free range to use magic whether it’s for a job or in assistance of a civilian. Section ninety also says those recruited into the Royal Guard have free reign of magic use while on the job. Section one-hundred claims that those directly hired by the Royal Family do not have this restriction.”

The man sputtered for a moment.

“I-I haven’t heard of any of these!”

The judge looked bewildered for a moment. “These laws were released a few months ago. They are available to anyone, including the public. If you are incapable of keeping up with new laws, then perhaps you are not a very good lawyer.”

While the judge verbally cut down the lawyer, you glanced back at Papyrus to see his smug expression.

“Miss (R/N). You no longer have to stay in here. But I do request that you stay seated outside.”

You nodded and thanked him before walking out of the room and sitting in a bench across the hall. You hadn’t known that there were new laws for the use of magic. Though you were relieved. You wouldn’t want any of your monster friends to get into trouble because you couldn’t control your anger.

But…

Monsters hired by the Royal family weren’t the Royal Guard? That’s the impression you had gotten from that. Obviously Sans and Papyrus, hell even Alphys, are close to the Royal family. Papyrus is the Captain, Alphys a scientist. What would that make Sans?

Royal Babysitter?

Papyrus had said that he and Sans watch the ambassador. So maybe that was it?

Maybe he was like a jester?

This was too confusing.

The doors to the courtroom were propped open and slowly everyone walked out.

Of course, you did get a handful of looks. Some of them glares, but that was a type of look. The last people to leave were the lawyer and his client still handcuffed but sobbing pathetically while trying to rub his snotty nose onto his shoulder.

“Hope you’re proud of yourself. Monster whore.”

“Excuse you?”

You immediately stood up and the lawyer stopped in front of you.

“You heard me. You’re ruining this man’s life.”

“He ruined his life without my help by stealing. He was just stupid enough to be caught MASTERBATING ONTO MY DIRTY PANTIES LIKE A COMPLETE FREAK!”

You made sure that everyone stopped and watched the four of you. The guard, already embarrassed by the attention, continued pulling the man away, leaving you with his lawyer.

“Does it look like I give a flying fuck whether or not his ‘life is ruined’? That asshole BROKE into my home. TRASHED my home. My place of safety. My sanctuary was destroyed by that man. You tell me. How would you feel if someone memorized your schedule and broke into your home just to… to… do that kind of THING with your clothes? I had to buy new clothes. No amount of washing was going to clean that.”

He scoffed.

“I’m sure that never actually bothered you, just those monsters you are in cahoots with.”

“Sir, you may want to shove your foot in your mouth before I shove it up your ass.”

His eyebrows quirked upward before he looked at his watch. “Well I would say this was a nice chat, but it wasn’t.”

He walked away.

“Dick.”

“Miss (R/N)! It’s great to see you again.”

The two of you hugged and he pulled you along to a door off to the side. “We must catch up! I saw your name on the files and automatically assumed it was you, so I got some drinks and snacks from the vending machine. Your friend is more than welcome.” You finally noticed Papyrus watching from the courtroom doors, you quickly waved him on to follow.

“So how have you been? My nephew hasn’t said much about you for almost a year now. You know he’s living back in town right?”

You nearly missed the chair you were about to sit in.

“W-what? Tyler’s in town?”

“Nothing happened between you two right?”

You picked at the plastic on your water bottle.

“No… N-not really.”

“Dear. He tells me everything. I know the two of you were close.”

Yeah.

Close.

So close that he’d told you he was moving AFTER he moved. So close that he dumped you over text after he said he had moved.

“I guess.”

He sighed and pushed a bag of mini Oreo’s toward you. “I know the boy’s an idiot, but he did come back; he does want to apologise.” You pocketed the mini Oreo’s and stood up. “It was nice to see you Robert, but I have to go now.” Papyrus stood and you were almost upset that he didn’t speak up at all during that conversation.

The walk back to Papyrus’ car was silent, only the crinkling sound of the bag of Oreo’s in your pocket could be heard. You pulled them out and smiled softly.

That old fart was still sneaky.

You ripped open the bag and started eating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, kudo, or message me on tumblr!


	28. Ch 28 New Old Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got impatient (sorry beta Alee).
> 
> I really wanted to get a chapter up but (SOMEONE) kinda procrastinates more than me.
> 
> So im still writing for every thing else AND this despite my laptop being out of commission. So like soonish? I might be able to buy my hard drive to get it fixed!
> 
> But that's not why i wanted this chapter posted. Im not sure how it'll effect me updating or writing ( but i know it will), my sister got admitted to the hospital a few days ago, my mother in law was admitted yesterday, my car is literally falling to pieces, my daughters birthday is in 2 weeks.
> 
> Also, ive been trying to find a job to help my in laws, my husband is an idiot but his manager (who use to be my manager ) is a bigger idiot and i swear to fking god im bout to stab that bitch.
> 
> Upon other news we're almost done with fillers!
> 
> Sorry again Alee! I couldn't wait! I'll feed you as an apology!

Friendships were something you did not excel in.

They were difficult.

This person doesn’t like this person because of this reason. It was too much of an effort to keep everyone happy.

And you were one of them.

You suck at keeping contact with people, and even if you did manage to do so, you weren’t an all around interesting person. But when someone from your past offered to buy you something just to see you and talk? Of course you’d agree.

But that was another problem you had.

You held grudges. It's not that you meant too or anything, just that your thoughts and memories tend to stick to all the shitty situations in your life. Just like that time you were dared to eat a strange combination of food in the 4th grade and never got your 5 dollars. Or how in Jr High the bus driver never took you home and you almost got locked in the bus for the night. Also the time you helped a neighbor get his cat out of his tree just to get stuck and watched in horror as he walked back into his house laughing his ass off.

But you did try to be a good person. But it's been difficult keeping tabs with old friends who literally don't talk to you anymore.

That’s how you found yourself in a monster owned bakery waiting on someone that you disliked but at the same time didn’t.

A plate of donuts are sat in front of you and you finally look up from your phone. And hot damn. You can't help but stare. It seems your old companion had gotten some sun, a few new choice piercings, and an evenly cut scruff? You'd never thought he'd look good with a beard like that.

“Tyler.”

“Oh? We’re on first name bases now?”

You shove a donut into your mouth to cover up your grin. Damn his charm. His voice was still smooth as... as… like how a well played instrument sounded or the feel of a freshly polished rock. You weren’t even this weak kneed for Sans’ velvety baritone, especially with those perfectly timed rumbles that you associate as growling that sends a trail of goosebumps up your arms and-

A frown creases on your brow. You shouldn't be thinking about this. At least not right now.

“How have you been?”

“Hmm?”

He’s smiling down at you and pushes an iced coffee towards you. You quickly take a few sips.

“I’ve been good. Working and stuff.”

“You still have problems with that ghost thing?”

“Ghost thing? What ghost thi- … OH! No not really. He’s actually pretty chill now.”

“That’s a relief. I was getting worried about you.”

Wow he wasn't even going to question that you called the “ghost” a he. He's fiddling with his straw and every now and then looks up with his mouth open to say something, but when his eyes catch yours his gaze shoots back down.

You sigh and pull your phone out. If he was going time take his time, you might as well get comfortable. You grimace at the plethora of messages that have accumulated on your home screen and feel a small bit of guilt weigh down in your chest.

This was something you wanted to get over with, so being the sensible adult you are, you told your protective and sometimes very scary tall skeleton friend and his strangely possessive older brother that you were going out with Serenity who agreed with your weird request.

And it seems ignoring his messages on whether you were having a good time or not was a bad decision on your part. Even though they were all timed a handful of seconds apart 6 minutes ago.

Tyler chooses this moment to finally speak up, so you sit your buzzing phone in your lap to give him your full attention.

“Sorry. I just… what I did was shitty. Extremely shitty, and you didn't deserve that. But… it was the only way I could go do what I needed to do without…”

“Without me holding you back.”

“No no no! Well… kind of.”

“No I get it. It's the way you did it though.”

“At the time that was the only thing I knew would work. If I had told you, I wouldn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave. But-”

You hold up your hand and pass him a donut. “Shut up and eat.” Tyler hesitatingly grabs the donut from your hand and takes a bite.

“All I wanted was for you to come to my face about it. I forgave you the moment these donuts caught my eyes.”

To prove your point, you grabbed another and devoured it in a few big bites. He's chuckling at you and sips on his own drink. You're relieved to see his confidence is back.

After a few more minutes of catching up he surprises you with a question.

“I was actually wondering if you'd ever give me another chance?”

“Uhh…”

Your phone continuously buzzes with a different series of vibrations, you almost look down to see who's calling you.

“I understand you have that no second chances rule but I uhm… wanted to try anyway. You know?”

“I doubt it. But -”

Your phones screen reads off Serenitys name with a silly picture of her with her lipstick running across her cheek. Holding up a finger to silently tell Tyler to give you a moment, you swipe the green phone on your screen.

“Yallooo whats u-”

“ _WHERE ARE YOU_?”

Shit.

You unconsciously sit up straight.

“Hey Papyrus my main man how's it hangin’?”

“ _YOU LIED TO ME! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT THIS INSTANT_!”

“I'm just running some errands nothing to freak out about.”

He doesn't respond but you can hear him arguing with Serenity in the background.

“Hello?”

Tyler watches you with an amused look. You shrug and place your phone back against your ear. The background noise gets louder for a moment before anyone responds again.

“ _They left. They went through my messages to find out where you are. I'm sorry_.”

“It's fine. Thanks a bunch boo.”

You hang up after she responds back with her own farewell and direct your attention back to Tyler.

“Well it seems my visit will be cut short.”

He chuckles. “So what was all that yelling? I didn't get you in trouble with your boyfriend right? “

“Not really.”

The bakery door slams into the wall surprising Tyler and most of the other patrons sitting around. Not long afterwards you hear a fast stomping heading to your direction.

“ _HUMAN_!”

You smile at Tyler a bit bashfully.

“Just my friends.”

Large leather gloved hands slam on your table, causing all the contents of its surface to rattle noisily.

“Hey there Pa-”

“DON'T YOU CASUALLY GREET ME!”

“But it's nice to see you.”

He's scowling down at you while you turn away.

“Tyler, Papyrus. Papyrus, Tyler.”

This seemed to finally break Papyrus’ attention from you to your ex across from you. His eyes narrow dangerously for a moment.

You jump in surprise when a hand flops into your shoulder from your opposite side and you level a glare at Sans.

“Uhg. Tyler this is Sans and vis versa. Anyway Tyler, since I'm blocked in, can you grab me a to-go bag or something?”

He looks from Sans to Papyrus before nodding at you and getting up. Once he's out of hearing range you shrug Sans’ hand from your shoulder.

“So what's the deal? Can't I leave my home without one of yall?”

“don' tell me yer already done wit us sweetheart.”

Papyrus scoffs and crosses his arms.

“PERHAPS SHE IS WITH YOU BROTHER, BUT THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT MY MAGNIFICENCE THAT WOULD BORE NOR TIRE ANYONE ABOUT ME!”

A slight rattle and click grabs your attention and you look back at the table. There's an unlabeled bottle of pills sitting on the surface and you look back at Sans.

“Whats this?”

“yer refill. ‘s why we were tryna get ahold of ya.”

Your brows furrow in confusion as you twist the bottle around to examine the capsules inside. These were your supposed ‘vitamins’ that you stopped taking a while back.

“I wasn't informed I was going to have refills.”

Like hell you were going to take this shit. But you pocket them anyway and scoot out of your spot.

“IT’S A SIMPLE PRECAUTION. YOU HUMANS ARE SO FRAGILE, IT'S EASY FOR AN ILLNESS TO REAR BACK UP.”

Papyrus is refusing to meet your eyes.

Whatever.

You move around him and step up to Tyler who was holding out a bag of new desserts.

“Whaaa- dude! You didn't have to get me a fresh bag!”

He smiles sheepishly at you for a moment, his eyes scan up and down over your shoulder before they land on you and brighten.

“Well I just thought what we had wasn't enough to share with your friends. It's more of a… peace offering… so you won't be in too much trouble. Though I've got to say, you should have told me you were getting over being sick. We could have postponed this.”

“No no no! I'm practically over it, afterwards I'll be putting in extra hours at work to catch up.”

Tyler takes a step closer to give you a hug. “If you need anything let me know.”

You turn around to walk out with your skele-friends and frown.

Why do they look so pissed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the next chapter should be longer. Just 2k words. I might add more before i post it next week.


	29. Ch 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any mistakes.. me and my beta haven't been able to get together to edit abs stuff.

“Uh. Uhm. Shit… hang on!”

The music is turned up the rest of the way so you can concentrate on the notes and keys of the tune.

“It’s --”

“NO! I KNOW THIS! DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!”

You finally get to a safe spot on your game and stare Serenity in the eyes, hoping some divine entity would bestow onto you the knowledge you ne-

“POCAHONTAS!”

“Eyy you got it!”

Without any hesitation she immediately changes the song to a new one while you continue your game. You listen to the first few keys carefully before turning more of your attention to the screen and achieving a ‘Goretastic’.

“Anastasia.”

“Damnit.”

You grin and whoop happily when your fighter obtains a scratch metal.

“Duuuude I'm so close I-”

The notes build up to a point that you know the song it's on the tip of your tongue it's-

“TARZAN!”

You get so into the moment that you forget your game and jump up in excitement. Your fighter dies by a machete wielding hater but you can't even be mad when the blade pierces through their chest. Flopping back into your spot, you go through the process of recovering your fighter and shut off the game.

“Oh. Are you done?”

She's already playing another song, but watching you plug in your controller.

“For now.”

You pull off your shorts and dig for another pair in your basket of clean laundry that you had been ignoring. Once you have them pulled up, you sniff your shirt and decide it's still good for another day and pull your hair up. For some reason it had been growing faster and thicker, it was becoming quite the chore to keep it out of your way. 

“Are you getting ready to leave?”

The song she had been playing finally hits some familiar notes and you smile.

“Just for a little bit, Papyrus offered to take me to a monster clothing store to teach me about monster clothes. So you can stay here if you want.”

“Ah. I might. Are you going to name the song or are you stuck?”

You turn dramatically and shove your sock covered foot into a shoe. “WHOOOOOO IS THAT GIRL I SEEEEE -” You stomp your other foot into its shoe and hold your hand out to Serenity, she giggles and watches you in amusement. “STARING STRAIGHT! BACK! AT! ME!” You quickly mumble the rest off key and grab your keys and bag.

“Later hater!”

She tosses a pillow in your direction, but you dodge it by darting out the door laughing.

\--

It wasn't often that you actually walked somewhere to meet up with someone. But knowing Papyrus, he was easy to irritate. Well it was no skin off your nose, the a/c in your car had gone out and it was torture to sit in an inclosed space of metal and heat.

You glanced down at your phone again. You knew where the general area the store was in, but Papyrus didn't send you an address or tell you what the building looked like or anything. 

Standing there, you eye the strip mall with apprehension. Hopefully you'll be able to find Papyrus instead of having to hunt down the store. That should be easy. He obviously towered over most people. With your mind made up, you marched in with confidence.

\--

This was a mistake.

You were able to find the store, but after an hour of searching, texting, and calling you weren't able to find or hear from Papyrus.

So you'd done the only logical thing and shoved yourself into a little corner near the store with your drink to freak out.

Papyrus wasn't one to be late to anything. And you're sure he wouldn't just ditch you in a mall mostly filled with monsters.

And if you left, what if he finally showed up? Then you'd look like an asshole for leaving!

You start blowing bubbles in your drink out of frustration.

“Hello h-human. It’s been a while.”

You blow a little too hard in surprise and start trying to wipe off the splash back from your chin. When you finally look back up you notice the yellow dinosaur doctor that made your medicine.

“Ahhh -” what was her name again?

She's watching you with a scaley brow quirked. She knows. She totally knows that you forgot her name.

“llllllllll…”

Why can't you stop embarrassing yourself and admit defeat?

“... Miss doctor.”

She snorts and turns away from you.

“Now that's j-just pathetic. Papyrus s-sent me here to teach you about m-monster clothes, but I doubt anything I s-say will stick.”

“No no no! Please teach me doctorrrrr uh. Doctor lady, please?”

The short monster scoffs before continuing to the store. “Might as well get this over with.” You quickly throw away your drink and follow her in.

Despite standing outside of the store for a long amount of time, you didn’t bother looking in the store until now. But the feeling was… Indescribable?

Not entirely.

It was like walking into a Hottopic or Spencers without the loud blaring music. Actually you couldn’t even tell what kind of music was playing with how low the volume was. Of course a large majority of the clothes were dark colors, but they weren’t just blacks and reds (surprisingly). Though one area in particular was startling bright with a dangerous amount of glitter, sequins, and magenta’s.

You accidentally bump into the small monster that stopped abruptly in front of you, she glares at you for a moment and you smile apologetically. She point’s a sharp claw at an area full of striped tops.

“This is the children’s section. The more st-stripes, the younger, the less the older. Once a child grows out of their last stripe, t-they can wear adult clothes. G-generally, depending on the region, I’m s-sure you know about that. Snowdin teens wore s-scarves. Waterfall was a mixture between Snowdin and Hotland but it d-didn’t really matter due to m-most of the residents living in the water. Hotland teens w-wore sunglasses or uniforms. Capital t-teens broke the stigma and just w-wore whatever they wanted. Got it? Onward th-then.”

Without giving you a chance to write everything down, she shuffled away from the children's area to the lingerie.

“You humans tend to have a t-terrible misunderstanding over what m-monsters consider lingerie. We do share the s-same sentiments to underwear that you humans do, but we also see… S-socks, leggings, et cetera as something j-just as scandalous.”

While she explains that, you can see her eyes land on a specific pair of thigh highs with a growing blush. Oh man. You can’t help it. This is so hilarious while being torture at the same time.

“Uh… If you want, I’ll get a pair of socks so you won't be the only one?”

You wouldn’t mind a new pair of socks, but also your hoping the offer would be seen as an extended olive branch. She glances at you before looking back at the anime themed socks.

“Are you p-positive?”

“Yeah totally.”

You reach out and grab a random pair in your size. 5 bucks for one pair of socks? Holy shit, these better last forever.

“Actually, if you want, you can just give me the money and I’ll buy both. Make the human look like a huge kink lord or something.”

Did you really just say kink lord? You watch her carefully and she smirks for a moment before grabbing the socks.

“The sentiment is f-fine. I still have other t-things to teach you.”

While carrying your respective socks, she explains how most of the clothes that monsters had Underground were found at the dumps but were easily patched up with materials and fabrics that monsters processed from plants Underground and spider monster silk. Some yarns and the threadings were made from the loose or clipped fur from animal like monsters.

Strangely enough her explanations don’t sound as strained or forced anymore.

Before leaving, the two of you buy the socks. The rabbit cashier watches you with surprise and what you think might be some undertones of disgust while ringing you up. Every now and then her cute little pink nose twitches and her ears lower the longer you stand there waiting for your companion to finish her transaction. The two of you stand outside of the store for a moment while she stuffs the socks into her long lab coat pocket.

“Human?”

You look down at the yellow monster in confusion.

“This wasn’t… T-terrible. But I do have a favor.”

She digs into her lab coat and pulls out a large envelope. How the hell did that fit in there?

“Sans left t-this at my house. Can you deliver t-this to him?”

You nod and stick the manila envelope into your shopping bag.

“Anything else?”

She nods and turns away from you slightly. The light reflecting onto her glasses hiding her eyes. “My name is Alphys. Try not to f-forget it this time.”

You can’t help but smile and think that Alphys is actually cute when she stutters in embarrassment.

\--

Before arriving at the brother’s house, you had dropped by your own to check on Serenity who was actually still there. She ends up joining you on your little adventure after you toss your new socks in your room.

“So socks are like sexy lingerie?”

“Basically.”

She carefully pulls into the brother’s driveway. From the lack of lights and vehicles, it seemed no one was home.

“Just sit here for a moment. I’ll be right back.”

Hopping out the car, you walk up to the door and pull a key out from behind the christmas reef on the door. Once inside you look around and contemplate on where to put your package.Where would he see it?

You stare at the table… Mmmm nope, he’d probably toss his feet onto it. You look around a bit more before your eyes land on the stairs.

Well…

If the door is locked then you’ll just leave a note on it and put it in the kitchen for Papyrus.

So you run up the stairs and try the knob on Sans’ door. And it actually opened?

Okay.

You stumble in the dark for a moment before you just turn on the flashlight function on your phone by muttering a Harry Potter spell. Oh god. That was the source of the smell. It seems Sans had made a new trash tornado and it was at least 3 times bigger than the one he had made at your apartment. There was also crumbled up greasy paper bags, wrappers, and a few empty liquor bottles all over the floor. You pick up a can of bean dip and nearly gag at the expiration date.

His bed finally comes into sight and you breathe a sigh of relief. Finally. You quickly waddle over to it and drop the envelope on it’s surface. You can get out -

Of

Here

?

Squinting your eyes, you see something poking out from between the wall and head of the mattress. You listen quietly for a moment to determine whether or not what you were about to do is a good or bad idea.

Nothing.

So this must be a good idea!

You pull the mattress back a little and pull the object out.

What the fuck?

THIS IS YOURS!

THAT BASTARD!

YOU FUCKING KNEW HE TOOK IT.

Well that’s a lie, BUT STILL!

You inspect every inch and corner of the pillow and determine the red stained splotch in the middle was probably drool (it fucking better be drool). You quickly strip the pillow case from the pillow and stuffed the pillow back into it’s crevice before straightening everything else up and leaving.

Locking the door, you put the key back and throw yourself into the back seat.

“Drive! Drive away! Hurry! Go! Vroom!”

Her brows furrow but proceeds with your requests.

“What happened?”

You crawl up into the passenger seat and buckle yourself in after you determined the house was 3 blocks away.

“That little… ERG! That little ASSHOLE had my pillow!”

She looks amused. “I thought you knew that?”

“I was only guessing before!”

It’s silent for a moment.

“Do you know how to remove a red stain?”

She shrugs and sighs.

…

“Can we still get tacos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gunna tag everone that wanted and or knew that sand was going to steal the pillow but I'm being rushed out my house so I'll have to do it later tonight. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudo, bookmark or even slide on by to my tumblr to talk to me!
> 
> www.LadyGoofy.tumblr.com


	30. Ch 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> My laptop is fixed but updates are undetermined cause I'm working now and junk.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter, sorry if it seems rushed or whatever, it had been sitting uneditted in my docs for a while now.

The moment you clicked the lock on your door, you shed the annoying work uniform you hated and dropped your dinner onto the coffee table.

You had finally gotten the monster section at work done about a week ago meaning your bonus came in just in time for a relaxing lazy day of expensive japanese food and fancy desserts from the freezer section of the grocery store. You were going to have a feast fit for a king tonight.

Flopping onto your couch and turning on the tv, you immediately dug into your bags and sat everything out neatly before popping open a bottle and taking a hearty gulp.

Yup.

This is what you needed.

A nice cold bitch beer while eating all your favorites at the same time. Before digging in, you pulled your hair up and tossed your glasses to the side and rubbed your eyes. Your eyesight had slowly started to decline since you started refusing to take the “vitamins” Sans kept giving you. Obviously he’s been lying to you about more than just the pillow. You were still pretty pissed to find out that you had to dig out your old frames from High School.

You lean back and start scarfing down your noodles.

Papyrus had been trying to hang out with you, but you had used work as an excuse. It was a good plan at first. If you hung out with Papyrus, Sans would eventually find a way to tag along and you REALLY didn’t want to confront him yet.

Of course he had sent you a message later the same night you retrieve your pillow asking you why you had gone into his room, but he never brought up your pillow missing from his bed. Which made you question whether he noticed or not?

You kind of hoped he did. Not to start an argument or anything, but for curiosity’s sake. Obviously he’d been sleeping with it so…

How do you even approach the issue?

\--

It’s been a few days and you no longer have anymore excuses.

Well… You couldn’t hide forever.

Especially when he knew where you worked and barged in to “buy clothes” when in reality he followed you while you worked. You wouldn’t have minded it but the snickering and gossiping whispers you were hearing from your new monster co-workers wasn’t helping you out at all.

You should have known that being the Captain of the Royal Guard, everyone would know Papyrus, and fear him to some degree. It wasn’t helpful at all when new customers came in, took one look at Papyrus, and left.

So when you finally clocked out, he followed you out to your car.

“YOU’VE BEEN AVOIDING ME! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY!”

Yup. Straight to the interrogation.

“I haven’t been avoiding yo-”

“DO YOU TAKE ME FOR SOME KIND OF FOOL?”

“But it’s the truth! I was technically avoiding your brother!”

He’s silent for a moment before crossing his arms.

“SO YOU FOUND IT?”

“Found what?”

Papyrus just gives you an exasperated look. Then it clicks.

“You knew?”

“OF COURSE I DID. DOESN’T EXPLAIN WHY YOU WOULD DELIBERATELY AVOID ME.”

You groan and raise your glasses to rub your eyes. “Can we talk at my house or something?” He silently stares at you intently then moves around to your passenger seat and squeezes himself in.

The car ride to your apartment is awkward and quiet.

\--

Once the two of you finally step inside, Papyrus wastes no time to hound you for answers.

“I just didn’t want to see your brother for a bit? Like if I hang out with you he’ll know. So I just needed a bit of space to think.”

Now saying it out loud to his face made your reasoning sound weak. And from the expression on his face you couldn’t blame him.

“Why didn’t you tell me he stole my pillow? I’m positive all my bitching had to have been annoying.”

“SIMPLE. THAT’S BETWEEN YOU AND HIM. IT’S HIS JOB TO GIVE YOU AN EXPLANATION OF HIS ACTIONS NOT MINE. BUT I HAVE A SOLUTION TO YOUR PROBLEMS.”

Papyrus swiftly grabs your phone, inputs the code with no problem, and taps away at your screen before tossing it back onto your lap.

“NOW THAT’S DONE AND OVER WITH.” He turns his body to face your’s. “WHY ARE YOU WEARING GLASSES?”

You splutter and take them off. “Every now and then stuff get’s blurry and I get headaches so I tried on my old frames and it’s been helping. How’d you know my passcode?” Not a complete lie.

“YOU NEED TO COME UP WITH A BETTER EXCUSE IF YOU’RE GOING TO TRY TO LIE. YOU HUMANS ARE SO SIMPLE MINDED THAT EVEN A BABY BONES COULD FIGURE OUT A PASSCODE EASILY.”

You open your mouth to retort before a myriad of message notifications start filling up your inbox. Opening up the application reveals all of them coming from Sans, your brows furrowed in confusion as you try to scroll up to the first message.

“Papyrus what the fuck?! Why’d you send your brother a message from me?!”

Outgoing Message:  
Why’d you steal my pillow?

“You can’t be fucking serious Paps.”

Papyrus ignores you by looking at his phone before getting up. “YOU WEREN’T GOING TO BRING IT UP, SO I DID YOU A FAVOR. ANYWAY, I HAVE SOME WORK I NEED TO COMPLETE. I SUGGEST MILKING AS MUCH INFORMATION YOU CAN WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE.”

With that he walks out.  
The he walks back in. “YOU OWE ME.”

Then walks out again.

What the hell.

Glancing back down at your phone reveals that Sans is still blowing up your phone claiming he was going to come over.

Well shit.

You get up and change out of your work clothes. Might as well be comfortable before he pops in. So you wait.

And wait.

And wait.

It’s… A tad concerning when 6 hours tick by and no skeleton has barged into your home. You start replying back to his messages but he doesn’t answer. Well he’s a big boy, he’ll come to you when he’s ready.

\--

Your startled awake by a loud clattering and a hissed curse. Grabbing your knife from underneath your cushion, you sit up prepared to stab whoever decided to break into your apartment this time. But that’s not what your eyes land on. Standing in front of you is a swaying drunk skeleton basically drenched head to toe in sweat and other liquids you assume is alcohol from the smell that’s drifting from him. Upon closer inspection reveals that the clattering your heard is coming from him.

“Sans?”

He jumps in surprise and loses his footing before catching himself on your dining room table.

“Dude are you drunk?”

“no!”

There was an obvious slur in his speech. Sighing, you scoot up onto one side and pat the cushion next to you. “Sit your ass down before you keel over.” His eyelights study your movement for a moment, the edges looking fuzzy and dim. With the precision of a cat straight off anesthesia, he bumps into most of your furniture before reaching your couch and finally flops onto it.

Neither of you speak, the only noise cutting through the silence of the night is the gentle whispers of your television. The strong stench of alcohol and sweat wafted off Sans in waves that had you scoot away and rest your nose into the piled bit of blanket laying on top of your propped up knees.

In most situations, this would be the best time to get information. But… You didn’t want to exactly take advantage of Sans’ time of vulnerability. As you lean over to grab the remote, you take a chance to steal a glance at him. There’s a few fresh looking stains dripped down the front of his shirt, the collar looked to be drenched (you bet the pits were just as moist), his hand laid against his chest as he breathed deep inhales and his sockets were lidded.

“You can stay here tonight if you need too.”

You flipped through some channels while he tried to grasp on what you said. Should you offer him water? Coffee? Crackers? Do monsters gets hungover?

“ ‘re ya mad at me?”

“Not mad. Mainly upset.”

He grunts and squirms around until he finally fell over onto his side onto the opposite couch arm.

“ ‘m sorry.”

“Dude just… Chill or whatever. You can tell me tomorrow or -”

You’d never seen a monster puke. You’ve also never seen a monster skeleton puke. But you never imagined ever having a chance like now.

Yelling out in surprise, you kicked yourself off the couch to grab some cleaning supplies and toss Sans a eme-bag (every doctor’s appointment you made sure to grab a few to stash at home.) and tried your best not to experiment with the red glowing puddle on your carpet. What did he do to make it look like this? What did he eat? How is it glowing?

When you finally look back up, he’s passed out with the eme-bag clutched in his boney fingers.

Gross.

You lay out a few towels around the couch, cover him in a blanket, sit out a trash pail, and put yourself to bed.

\--

The next morning you’re relieved you had laid out those towels. During his slumber, Sans had dropped his vomit bag, ignored the trash pail and had either puked more, or dumped the eme-bag and continued to puke in it.

You’re going to have to buy more towels.

Though you are surprised that there’s no awkward acidic half digested smell marinating in your living room. Grabbing a trash bag, you gather the towels and drop it off in a corner, grab a cup of water and sit it next to him, then start on breakfast.

You could care less if he gets nauseous from the smell, you’re starving. You turn the stove fan on anyway.

What is your life anymore?


End file.
